A life to remember
by lilkiz1
Summary: LORELAI AND LUKE! Dating, having fun. M for a reason! Final Chapter up!
1. A night to remember

Chapter 1 – A night to remember.

It was almost 9 o'clock. Lorelai sat on her couch waiting for her new boyfriend, Luke to appear at her door. She smiled as she remembered their conversation from before. She had told Luke in no uncertain terms, about how tomorrow night, she planned to take him to the Black, White and Read movie theatre for a special screening of "Breakfast at Tiffany's", but assured him that there may not be a lot of watching. Luke just replied with a laugh and reassured her that he would be at her place, tonight at nine.

Lorelai Gilmore could be described as one of the most impatient people in Star's Hollow, one of her more undesirable qualities, which she hadn't passed onto her one and only offspring. If there was something she wanted, she wanted it then and there, and didn't want to wait, and having Luke here at her house, in her arms, was in no way an exception. She glanced at the clock, 8.57pm, she sighed, 'come on Luke, would it kill you to be early?'. She got up and jaunted over to the window. Carefully, she pulled the white lace fabric of the curtains aside, and eyed the vacant spot she had come to realise was Luke's.

When she was with Luke, she was safe. She always knew that he had this way of protecting her, and protecting Rory. For years she had ignored the gossips' of the town's, Sookie's, and even Rory's pleads for her to open her eyes and just look at the man standing in front of her, serving her coffee, serving her food, keeping her alive. She thanks the lord everyday for having Luke make the first move, or she'd never be in this position.

3 minutes, several paces of the living room, four attempts at the magazine stack on the coffee table, and one attempt at cleaning out Rory's dressers and closet later, she heard the familiar sound of Luke's squeaky breaks and the slamming of the driver's side door. She ran to the foyer.

Three knocks and Lorelai pounced at the door.

"Hey baby!" she cooed to Luke.

"Uh, hey," was all Luke could muster out.

No matter what she did, she always looked beautiful. She was wearing dark blue sweat pants and a long, white, spaghetti strap top with her hair in that long, and curly hair style - free of any constrictions. She smiled at Luke.

"Well, come in, come in," she said hurriedly with a huge smile.

"Alrighty then." Luke laughed. As he passed her to go into the living room, he dropped a light kiss on her lips and two down her jaw.

Lorelai smiled again. Ever since they started dating, she has had this smile on her face; she just can't get rid of it. She shut the front door and sauntered into the living room, where Luke had placed two paper bags full of food on the coffee table and then settled into the cushions. Lorelai sat at the opposite end, leaning up against the arm rest of the couch, with her legs stretched out, her toes resting on Luke's outer thigh. He looked at her briefly, smiled and then turned his attention back to the television. Lorelai smiled, and then turned to the television. She wrinkled her nose and looked at Luke.

"So, you think you can just come into my house and put i baseball /i on?" she asked, nudging his leg slightly with her right foot.

"Yep, I do." Luke replied with a small smile.

"Oh, I see how it is, you'd rather come to my house, bring me bags of food to keep me distracted, and watch the game," she started, "rather than come into my house, bring me bags of food, sit with me, and have some naughty fun?"

"This is a once in a lifetime game, you, I can have anytime" he laughed.

"Are you insinuating that I'm easy?" Luke just nodded.

Lorelai smirked at his obvious lack of interest. She decided to make lemonade out of lemons, and have some fun.

First, she eyed Luke; she just sat there, staring straight at him for what seemed to be 10 minutes as she polished off the apple pie he had brought her. Slightly scared, Luke peeled his eyes away from the television and looked at Lorelai.

"What're you doing?" he asked with a look on his face that said 'you're crazy'.

"Just looking," she replied with a sneaky smile.

"O-okay," Luke stammered, still completely confused.

Lorelai then decided it was time to get interesting. After another good 5 minutes of watching Luke, making sure that he was engrossed in his baseball, she made her move. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up to her waist. All the while eyeing Luke, he didn't seem to take any notice. She then peeled the straps from her shoulders and pulled her arms out of them. Slowly, she lifted the shirt from her head to reveal just the see through white tank top - no bra. Luke was un-affected. She pouted and narrowed her eyes. 'How could he find baseball more interesting than this?' she thought.

"I'll be right back." she called when she was almost half way up the stairs.

Luke just waved a hand as to say 'yeah, yeah, whatever'. When Lorelai was upstairs, she decided to make this game a little dirty. She retouched her makeup, took off her pants and tank top and covered herself in the white bathrobe Luke had gotten her for her birthday. She walked back downstairs.

Lorelai plonked herself next to Luke. Subconsciously, Luke wrapped an arm around her and she nestled into the crook that was Luke's neck. Suddenly, Luke's team got another homerun. Luke jumped up off of the couch. As soon as he did this, Lorelai fell straight onto the cushion which her boyfriend had just occupied.

"Another beer for me, anything for you?" he asked politely.

"Uh, no thanks."

"Cool."

Luke walked back into the lounge. Suddenly he noticed what Lorelai was wearing. For about an hour now, he had been ignoring her, not wanting to be tempted to miss out on the game. He stopped in his tracks, he couldn't believe how unbelievably gorgeous she was. She smiled up at him. He popped the cap off of the beer and took a long sip. He sat back down and Lorelai put her head on a pillow on his lap. The gown she was wearing was now slightly open. She lay on her back, giving Luke the view that she was sure would send him over the top. Luke glanced down the robe and manoeuvred his hand so that it positioned just above her breasts, on her chest.

Lorelai was content. She didn't need Luke to act on her teasing. She just needed Luke.

Luke and Lorelai stand in the line at the BWR movie theatre the next night. It was a chilly night, and Luke had wrapped his girlfriend in his coat. Lorelai took a sip of her coffee, smiled and held Luke's hand. They were at the front of the line, with about eight people behind them.

"We have to get Big Red," she whined. The affectionately named couch had some huge memories for her and Rory. Their frequent visits would only continue if they were to sit on 'Big Red'.

"Yeah, don't worry, we will," Luke started, "Hang on, why do you want to be at the front of the movie theatre?"

"Because no-one will see us!" she laughed, nudging him in the ribs with her elbow.

"That is so ridiculous, what do you mean no-one will see us? We're at the front, everyone will see us!" he ranted.

"No-one will see what I want to do," she winked.

"What?"

"You'll see."

The movie was half way through. Luke and Lorelai were cuddled up and the far right end of the couch. Luke possessively draped an arm over her crossed legs, and she held onto his left hand. Slowly, Lorelai wiggled her left hand out of his embrace and rested it on the front of his jeans. He jolted, but said nothing.

Lorelai continued. She slowly pulled the zipper down on his jeans and winked at him cheekily. He shook his head, giving her that look to tell her to stop. She was confused. He looked like he wanted her to stop, but his right hand was rubbing her outer thigh. As she manoeuvred the button through the hole at the top of her jeans, she slid her hand down his jeans and rested it lightly on his cock. She raked her nails up and down his shaft, and she could feel it getting harder.

Luke bent down and whispered, "You can't do this hear, I can't do i that /i here, people will hear, people will see, are you serious?" he ranted, worriedly.

"Luke, come on." she whispered back. She kissed his neck and then his cheek, quickly looked around and then focused her attention on the screen.

She put her hands under Luke's green boxers and fiercely grabbed Luke's hard cock in her hand, making sure she didn't expose it to the real world. She started pumping up and down his shaft, tweaking and tickling the head of his cock. Luke was shifting uncomfortably, not willing to admit that what Lorelai was doing, and where they were was a huge turn on for him. He clenched his fist and Lorelai giggled. He was breathing heavily, but quietly enough so that nobody could hear him. All the while, Lorelai sat there teasing him, focusing on the movie playing before them.

With three more long, tight, and hard strokes of his cock, Luke groaned internally and came. Lorelai smiled. Luke bent down and kissed her lips. She kept her hand on him for a while, not really sure how she was going to clean up. She grabbed her purse from near Luke's feet and pulled out a few napkins. She pulled he hand from Luke's pants and quickly wiped the residue off.

"I can't believe you just did that." Luke said with his mouth agape.

"Well, I am an extraordinary woman." she replied with a smile.

Luke loved Lorelai, and Lorelai loved Luke, but it had been too complicated for Lorelai to figure out. She wanted to tell him, but didn't want to freak him out. She was too worried that she would move the milk and he would go into full blown rant-mode like he did about Rachael.

Lorelai smiled and whispered, "I'm not a milk whore."

Luke understood straight away. It may have not been 'I Love You' but he knew that it meant something.

"I don't care if you are." he stated simply. Luke zipped his jeans up and put his hand back on Lorelai's legs. She relaxed into him again and finished watching the movie.

Please review if you want me to continue. Remember this was my first fic... Tips?


	2. A party to remember

Hey all. I'm back! Just wondering how this is going. I try my hardest to use proper grammer and such, so be kind. Some spelling may be different 'cause I'm Australian, but all in all it should be ok. I have used 'Mom' instead of our 'Mum' for the majority of readers in America and other 'Mom' using places.

enjoy!

Chapter 2 – A party to remember.

Lorelai had known Luke's birthday for a long time now. She was getting really excited that this year, finally, she could enjoy it with him, more than just a friend, more than just a girlfriend. She felt like a giddy child at Christmas. She'd wait on the couch for hours, staring at nothing in particular and just thinking. She knew they hadn't been dating long, but now that the town's fuss and questioning had dyed down, she was ready to face the facts. She knew that even after only 7 weeks of dating, she loved Luke Danes.

Lorelai got up from the couch and grabbed the cordless phone and her cell phone and sat at the kitchen table. She searched through the phone book on her cell, copied the number down and then proceeded to call it.

"Hello?" asked a familiar voice.

"Hey Liz, it's Lorelai," she answered with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh, hey Lorelai, what's up?" Liz asked impatiently, shooing T.J. away in the background.

"Well, as you know, it's Luke's birthday next week, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me and Rory set up a party for him?" she started, "Now, I know that Luke puts on this big cover about being all macho and not liking birthday's, but this is something I am dying to do for him!" she explained cautiously.

"Lorelai, I hate to break it to you, as much as Luke likes you, he will not go for a party,"

"No, Liz, I know, but that's why I say we make it a surprise, in the town square, next Saturday,"

"Well, sure, I guess so, what did you have in mind?" Liz asked with a slight sense of fear in her voice.

"I'm not sure yet, I need to do some brainstorming on themes, see what I can get out of him tonight, you know, make subtle hints and all that!" she smiled from ear to ear.

"Okay, so call me when you have a theme, I'll come over to Star's Hollow, T.J. can distract Luke when we set up and everything!" Liz encouraged Lorelai, trying to sound excited.

"Awesome! Thankyou so much Liz. I'll call you tomorrow with the plans,"

"Night, Lorelai."

Lorelai hung up the phone. The initial worry that she had about Luke not wanting a party subsided for the most part, so she was excited again. It was only 6 o'clock on a Saturday night, and Luke was closing the diner. She walked to Rory's room, grabbed a notepad and sat back on the couch, flipping through the channels on the television. Suddenly, old reruns of baseball came on and it flicked a switch in her head.

"Duh! Baseball," she laughed at herself and wrote it onto the paper.

She was thinking to herself. Luke wasn't a very 'thingy' kind of guy. He didn't have a lot of hobbies that the whole town knew about. Sure, _she_ knew what his most intimate hobby was, and she knew how to fulfil that for him, but she still didn't know much about what he used to like doing. This made it difficult for her to come up with more idea's. She thought to herself, 'most people know him as the plaid, jeans and baseball cap guy' and it struck her.

"Plaid! I'll do a plaid party!" she laughed, jumping up to get the phone.

She dialled Rory's number as fast as her fingers would allow. The grin she wore from the moment she decided on the theme hadn't subsided at all.

"Mom, hey," came Rory's greeting.

"Hey, kid! I've figured it out, I've finally figured it out!" Lorelai screamed into the phone.

Rory held the phone four inches away from her ear, so as to keep her left ear drum. "Ah, we're talking about Luke's party theme, continue, please," she encouraged.

"Okay, so, here goes," she paused for dramatic affect, "PLAID!" she screamed.

"Oh my god, you're kidding! Luke will kill you, Mom, don't you value your life?" she joked.

"Oh come on, get on board Rorystar, it will be cute, Luke will love me for it." Lorelai cooed, knowing that her little nickname for Rory wouldn't go un-noticed.

"I'm not helping you unless you refrain from calling me Rorystar for the rest of my life" she teased.

"Really? You didn't like that one? Huh, well, there's Roro, Rorina, Roryliscious, Roryallus, Rhoda, oh I like the Roryliscious one, very stripper-ish" she teased.

"Really Mom, Rhoda?"

"Well, if that's the only one you object to, I'll just dish those others out willy nilly then!" she threatened.

"No nicknames and I will help with the planning," Rory compromised.

"Okay, we'll need a plaid chair for him to sit in, at the center of the party, plaid tablecloths, plaid drapes for near the gazebo, plaid dress," she started listing everything they would need for the party, "Oh, and Sookie can make something wonderful and we can dress it up in icing in a plaid pattern," Rory sighed, but Lorelai continued" Did you know that Luke even has plaid sheets?"

"Wough, wough, wough, Mom!" Rory warned.

"What?" Lorelai asked, devilishly smiling.

"DON'T ever say that again, keep it to yourself, I have to study."

"Fine, nerd," Lorelai shot "See you tomorrow for Sunday planning day!"

"Yeah, yeah, can't wait for that one!" Rory joked, hanging up the phone.

Lorelai hung up the phone and smiled, thinking of everything Luke related. Only 3 hours and 5 minutes until he arrived home. She was counting down.

Luke arrived home that night with a bag from the diner, and a bag from Doose's. Lorelai didn't hear the car drive up, or the front door shut. She walked in from the kitchen to see Luke sitting on the couch at the far end, taking his shoes off. Excitedly, Lorelai sat at the coffee table and clapped her hands.

"Ooh, what's in the bags?" she asked happily.

"Just a few things that were left over from the diner and some medicine from Doose's," he replied mundanely.

"Medicine? What for?" She asked, slightly concerned now.

"Well, medicine makes sick people feel better when they feel sick," he teased.

"I'm not three, I know what it means, I just… are you sick?" she asked.

"I have a headache and a sore throat, that's all," he said with a rise of his eyebrows.

"Wow, no kissing for you tonight, looks like you're getting a cold or something," she teased.

"No kissing? Not even a little?" he pouted, snaking an arm around Lorelai's waist, pulling her closer to him. He leaned down and gave Lorelai a quick peck on the lips, then lingering at her lips, before she closed the space between them making the kiss more intense.

Lorelai pulled back and looked into Luke's eyes. "Maybe just a little," she said with a huge smile. Lorelai pressed her mouth back to Luke's, it was intense as Luke opened his mouth, inviting Lorelai's tongue in, fighting with it as the kiss turned into a kind of intense need for one another. He pushed Lorelai into the banister of the stairs, grinding his arousal up against her inner thigh. Luke pulled away, kissed her gently once more and moved to the couch. Lorelai pouted.

"What the hell was that?" she asked in a sad voice.

"You're not the only one who can be a tease," he joked.

"A tease? When am I ever a tease?" she asked with a scoff as she sat next to him on the couch, taking the pie out of the diner's bag.

"Ah, let's see, there's last Wednesday when we were getting hot and heavy on the couch and at the last possible minute, you said we couldn't do anything 'cause you had to get up early for the inn." She laughed, but he continued, "There's that Friday when you came home from dinner annoyed and said no after we flirted all day and you said you'd make it up to me that night," Lorelai scoffed again.

"Those were legitimate reasons though," she tried to justify the times she told Luke they'd do it, but never got around to it. "I had to get up at 5 to meet the people flying in from France, and my mother got me upset when she rambled on about Rory not being properly educated for the first 9 years of her educated life," she reasoned.

"Okay, so those times, I could deal with," he retorted. "But what about when you come into the diner, and I walk by you and you touch my inner thigh, or you rake your nails over the sensitive part of my crotch?" he asked.

"Okay, so you're justified, sue me for wanting to touch you," she laughed.

"I will, I'll take you for one million dollars," Luke joked.

"Have your lawyer call my lawyer."

They sat in silence, Lorelai eating pie out of the container with her feet draped over Luke's lap. Luke put one hand on her legs and the other behind his head as he sank down into the couch. She marvelled at how content she could be just sitting there in silence with the man she loved.

"So, babe?" she asked.

"Mmm?" he mumbled.

"It's your birthday next week, what do you want?" she smiled.

"Nothing," he said groggily.

"You can't have nothing, it's your birthday, you've _got_ to have something," she retorted, narrowing her eyes at him with a small pout.

He turned his head towards Lorelai, rolled his eyes and patted her feet before trying to get up.

"Oh no, this conversation is NOT over babycakes," she teased. She ran after him as he walked into the kitchen, holding onto his shoulders and lifting herself up so that she was clinging onto his lower back. Luke reached around and grabbed her legs, shifting so that she was in a proper piggyback position. He turned out of the kitchen. When they got to the archway Lorelai lent down and switched off the light as Luke carried them upstairs.

When they got upstairs, Luke deposited Lorelai on the bed and walked over to the dresser.

"Do you still have some of my clothes here?" he asked Lorelai, rooting through the draws. He came across tiny bits of material, masked as her underwear and pushed them aside. He found a blue flannel shirt and grey sweatpants.

Lorelai looked up and scoffed. She ran over to Luke.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, clutching the bottom of the flannel.

"Getting changed? I don't want to sleep in my work clothes," he replied with a confused look on his face.

Lorelai tried to pull the flannel away. "This is mine!"

Luke laughed.

Throughout the week, Lorelai, Rory, Liz, Sookie, T.J and Miss Patty had been going around all the stores in Hartford, buying anything with plaid patterns on it. Lorelai picked out 2 designs for the tablecloths, a red one and a blue one. Miss Patty found drapes for the gazebo made out of silk with a plaid design, and Babette lent them the green plaid chair they had to go on the stage. Sookie made a flannel t-shirt shaped cake with a red design and Lorelai went all out by purchasing on plaid wrapping paper for the whole town to use. She also bought herself a plaid mini skirt with a slightly altered flannel t-shirt for the party. She was so proud of herself.

That Saturday night, T.J. invited Luke over to his and Liz's house for dinner. When complaining about it to Lorelai, he was surprised to see her eager encouragement in getting him out of town, but he didn't know why.

At about 6 o'clock T.J. took Luke back to Star's Hollow. Luke was confused as to why Liz was so insistent on getting him out of the house and back to his town. He was beginning to think no-one wanted him around, not seriously of course. As they drove into the town, Luke spotted a huge banner, it read 'Happy Birthday Luke' on it. T.J. stopped the car and Luke jumped out, he was met by an all prettied up Lorelai, clutching him at the waist.

"What did you do?" he asked, in awe.

"Okay, don't get mad, especially about the theme, it's cute. I couldn't let a birthday go un-noticed, you should know me by now, you've heard all of the stories about Rory's parties. I just think you deserve it, so I planned it all." She said hopefully.

Luke just looked down at her, as they walked on the road to the center of town. Lorelai steered Luke onto the stage to where his plaid sofa chair was waiting, surrounded by presents. Lorelai sat on his lap and everyone sang happy birthday.

"If people didn't know me, they'd drive by and think I was Scottish," he joked.

Lorelai leaned down and kissed him, and to her surprise, Luke held her head in place as his slipped his tongue in her mouth in front of the whole town. Finally, he whispered something in her ear.

"Thankyou, so much, Lorelai," he said meaningfully.

"You're welcome, babe,"

I know, not much smut or anything, but I'm getting there, it's not the end of the party.


	3. The rest of the party

Chapter 3 – The rest of the party.

"How could you think that I'd get mad?" Luke laughed at Lorelai, who was now comfortably sitting in the corner of the plaid sofa chair, looking at him.

"I don't know, well, Liz kind of said that no matter how much you liked me, you wouldn't go for a party," she paused, "but I just couldn't let your birthday pass without something," she said, smiling brightly.

Luke looked at his hands, clasped in his lap, then looked up at Lorelai.

"I really love you, you know that?" he said quietly, so that nobody else heard.

Lorelai smiled that familiar smile. The one that goes up to both eyes and looked directly at Luke. She leaned forward and whispered, "I love you too."

Luke shuffled over to Lorelai quickly, and crushed his lips against hers. Of course in in good old Luke fashion, he pulled away quickly and said, "Good, I'm glad."

The night was a hit. The whole town was there to celebrate another year of Luke. Lorelai couldn't be more pleased about the whole thing. She wanted Luke to finally do something for himself, without feeling guilty, or without feeling like he had to do something in return. She was just happy to see the smiles on his face, that were there almost the whole way through the night. Scanning the party, taking it all in, Lorelai noticed the present table. Within one second, her eyes grew wide and she ran over to Luke.

"Luke, Luke, Luke…" she called, bouncing at his arm as he unusually engaged in conversation with Miss Patty and Babette.

"Oh hey sugah!" screamed Babette right in her ear, "We were just chinwagging with your significant other!" she screamed again.

Lorelai winced at the screeches and smiled politely.

"Well," Lorelai started, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take him away, 'cause I believe that it is present time!" she started clapping her hands together forcefully, bouncing slightly next to Luke. Luke looked at Lorelai with a smirk on his face.

"How much coffee have you had today?" he asked.

"Uh, well, let's see, I had 3 cups with breakfast, 2 cups at Lunch and 2 cups this afternoon, but I swear I haven't had any for hours," she pouted, "Come on, who cares about coffee, when you have a present mountain over there, I wanna help unwrap!"

Luke chuckled. He could of sworn that Lorelai was a child at Christmas. She was so happy, so content just experiencing this with him. He was so sure that this was it for him, she was it for him. Breaking him out of his thoughts, Lorelai wrapped her hand around his, intertwining their fingers, and led him over to the table where all the presents had been deposited. Luke took a long sip of his beer, teasing Lorelai by purposely taking his time.

"Come on Luuuuuuke!" she whined.

"Hold your horses Lorelai, it's only presents," he joked, putting his beer down and gesturing for her to pick a present and give it to me.

Lorelai handed him a pretty well sized square box, wrapped in a blue coloured plaid pattern and a nice yellow bow on top. The paper reminded Lorelai of the flannel that she had secretly stolen from Luke one night when he slept over. It was blue, so comfortable and her absolute favourite.

Luke started to open the present. He was eyeing Lorelai each few seconds, seeing if she was noticing that he was taking it really slow, just to tease her. Lorelai was getting anxious. She loves presents, she's always loved presents, even if they weren't for her, she loved opening them. With Luke, whatever he got, she could probably use as well, considering now they were each's significant other, or so Babette had pointed out.

"Luke, do I have to buy you a walking frame?" she asked.

"Uh, no, why?"

"Because you're going TURTLE slow with that thing, just rip it open, it's not like you don't have enough plaid pattern to last you a life time," she looked at Luke, trying to figure out his reaction, she just smiled sweetly.

Luke chuckled. He handed the present to Lorelai and sat on a bench the town had strategically placed near the table, and gestured for Lorelai to sit down with him.

"My, Luke Danes, are you saying that you want me to open up your presents for you? Your presents?" the second time, she put emphasis on the word your and shot him a huge smile.

"I believe that is what I am saying, it seems to be your calling," he shot back.

Lorelai sat on the bench next to him and put the present between them. This one was from Babette and Morey. She ripped open the box to reveal a new tackle-box. Lorelai rolled her eyes as she realised that this may be what all the presents are going to be like.

"Hmm," she mumbled, "All yours," she smiled.

"Great, this is great!" he laughed, inspecting the box. He gestured for Lorelai to grab another box.

"This one's from Rory and Lane," she said sitting down once again. She started unwrapping the gift. It was two plaid flannel shirts, a pink one and a blue one, and a voucher to a fishing shop. Lorelai laughed. She quickly grabbed the pink flannel shirt and asked Luke, "Do you think this one's for me?" and smiled Luke simply nodded.

After going through the rest of the presents, Luke and Lorelai headed back to the plaid sofa chair, right in the center of the party. They sat close together, just watching the madness that was their town. All of a sudden, Lorelai jumped up.

"Hey, do you want some food?" she asked.

"Sure, but when you come back I have a present for you," he said.

"Ooh, what is it?" she coaxed.

"No, it's a surprise, come on, just go get your food, come back and it'll be here," he said, shooing her off.

"But it's not my birthday?" she asked curiously.

"Well, let's just say that it's a present for both of us,"

"Oh my," she joked, "Whatever could it be?" she said as she jumped down the stage and walked off.

Luke watched as Lorelai walked off. He couldn't believe how much he loved her. He'd known her for years, he'd loved her for years, but he didn't know how much more he could love her until he was here, in her life, and she was his to hold. He grabbed the small box out of his coat pocket. No, he's not going to propose. Opening it, he fingered the commitment ring he'd purchased from a jeweller in Woodbridge. The ring was silver with small pink diamonds through it, woven with liquid silver lining with a small engraving on the inside. ' L 'heart' L '. He knew it was cheesy, but she loved the cheesy, so he decided to get it anyway.

Lorelai returned with a huge smile on her face and handed him a plate full of things he doesn't eat.

"I'm sorry… are you expecting me to eat this?" he laughed. She held her spoon up to his face. Reluctantly he at the tip of her slice of lemon meringue pie. She leaned in and kissed his lips where the meringue had stayed.

"Okay, so what's my present," she asked immediately once the kiss was broken.

Luke put his plate to the side of him, resting on the arm rest of the couch. He pulled the tiny black box from his coat pocket and let it rest in his hand. Lorelai was speechless, she immediately thought that this was a wedding proposal, what girl wouldn't?

"Lorelai, this isn't a wedding proposal, so let that breath of air out," he joked.

She sighed heavily, put a hand to her chest and laughed. "You scared me!"

"We haven't been going out long, I know that, but the other day I went to Woodbridge, to a little jeweller that was there, and a man helped me pick this out." She opened the box and gasped, "It's a commitment ring. You can wear it on your right ring finger, so it's still sort of symbolic, but it's not an engagement" as he spoke, he took another ring out of his jacket, a less obvious, more blending in one and slid it onto his finger.

"Oh my god Luke, it's beautiful!" she pounced at him, threw her arms around Luke's neck and kissed him with all that she had. At that moment, she was so happy. There was nothing anyone could say or do to ruin the moment. She pulled back and slipped the ring onto her finger and smiled.

The party continued as well as it had been planned. Lane did the DJing, Rory helped, Sookie baked, Miss Patty choreographed a new dance just for the evening and the rest of the town showed up. There was dancing, singing and lots and lots of eating. Lorelai, unfortunately was now affected by the batch of Founders Day Punch that Miss Patty had so thoughtfully made. Lorelai and Luke were on the dance floor, Luke trying to hold Lorelai up as she tipsily stumbled.

"Lorelai," he whispered into her hair as they slowly danced.

"Mmm?" she questioned, eyes closed.

"I love you," he said quietly, but meaningfully as if he and Lorelai were the only to people in the world.

"Yeah, baby, I love you too," she smiled drunkenly.

At around 1 o'clock in the morning, the party was starting to die down. People were fast disappearing and Luke was left to pack all of the presents into the back of the truck while Lorelai sat on the sofa chair saying bye to people, while Sookie and Jackson, along with a few other people were cleaning up. Luke walked over to Lorelai. He tried to help her get up, but when she refused, he just slid one hand under her knees, and wrapped the other one around her waste.

"Weeeeeeeeeeee," she screamed in Luke's ear. He winced and took her to his truck. He opened the handle of the passenger door and put her on the seat. She immediately became alert, pulled Luke's shirt down and kissed him hungrily on the lips. "I love you." Luke smiled and walked back over to the scene of the party. As the last things were packed up, Lorelai tooted the car horn and laughed when she saw the look on Luke's face. He came back to the car, threw a few things in the back and jumped in. He glanced at Lorelai who was waiting for him.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked curiously.

"'Cause I wanted my man to get back over here!" she defended, as if Luke had just insulted her.

"Alright, jeez." he retorted.

When the truck arrived at Lorelai's house, Luke immediately went around to the passengers side, to help his beautiful, even drunk girlfriend out of the car. Lorelai put her left hand on his shoulder, to balance while taking her shoes off and walking up to the porch. Luke held onto her as she tried to unlock the door to the house. Finally, she gave up and handed Luke the keys, he unlocked the door. Lorelai twisted the knob and fell into the house.

Luke just laughed at her insanity but continued to love her anyway. Lorelai hung up her coat and shut the door. They went into the living room and Lorelai sat on the couch. Luke walked into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"So, the party was a hit!" Lorelai screamed at Luke. She heard him mumble something but couldn't make out what it was. He came back out holding 2 mugs, one coffee, one tea. She looked into his mug, "Plughh,".

Once finished their drinks, Lorelai snuggled into the crook of Luke's arm. She was in a strange mood. The alcohol wanted her to sleep, but the coffee wanted her to stay awake. Luke rubbed his hand over her side, just below her breasts. Lorelai giggled and looked up at Luke, who was now focussed on the TV. Luke looked down at her, after a second, he leaned his head down and brushed his lips onto hers. In a matter of seconds, after Lorelai deepened the kiss, their tongues were duelling and their hands were exploring. Lorelai sat up awkwardly, trying not to break the kiss. She landed in a position where her legs were across Luke's lap and Luke's arm was around her back.

Luke held onto her legs, leaning her back into the couch. His right hand left her legs as he leaned down further, and settled on her left breast. She giggled at the contact, but he ignored it and kept going. Luke eventually slid out from under her legs and positioned himself over the top of Lorelai. He was hovering over her, using his elbows to support himself. Grinding himself against her constantly making the tension frustrating, to the point where Lorelai couldn't take it anymore. She put two hands on Luke's chest, pushing him slightly. When he rocked back onto his knees, she sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied drunkenly.

"Okay.." he looked confused but tried to lean down again and kiss her. She stopped him. She got off the couch and started walking to the stairs.

When they entered Lorelai's room, Luke smirked at the state of it. There must've been 15 dresses scrumpled up at the foot of the closet. Lorelai turned around in front of him, waiting for him to undo the zipper on her dress. Luke complied, slowly unzipping the dress and letting it fall to a pool around her feet. Lorelai fingered the buttons of his shirt, sliding each one through it's respective hole, dropping the shirt on the ground.

As they made their way to the bed, Luke discarded his shirt and jeans, leaving him in boxers. Lorelai discarded her bra and panties, and got into the bed, under the covers. Luke followed, dropping his boxers at the very last minute. Luke hovered over Lorelai once again, kissing her passionately. Lorelai shivered as he placed 5 kisses down her jaw line and then started on her neck. That really sensitive spot. She moaned and Luke grinned.

"Oh my god, Luke!" she managed to get out.

"I know!" he teased.

"I need you now," she said bluntly.

Luke ran two of his fingers along her sex, willing her to open for him. She spread her legs a little. Luke smiled as he touched her clit and watched her face cringe. He guided himself to her entrance and watched as Lorelai's face relaxed right before he entered her. With one slow thrust, he filled her. His entire length fit in her body. He couldn't stop marvelling over the fact that he just fit so well with her. Symbolic of their life, their relationship and their love making.

A small illicit moan came from Lorelai as she raked her nails over Luke's back and bucked her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust. She unconsciously wrapped her legs around his torso and began feeling the waves of pleasure hit her body as she started to climax.

Luke watched his girlfriend become more and more vulnerable for those few seconds that she really let herself go. 'How did I get this lucky?' was all that was going through his mind. And with one more thrust, Lorelai's face distorted as she orgasmed. This was enough to send Luke over the edge. He came in 3 full thrusts and collapsed on top of Lorelai.

They were both breathing heavily.

"Thanks for the party," was all that he could say.

TBC


	4. The bet

I need reviews to know that you like it. A lot of people are reading this, but I've only got like 5 reviews. I'll continue if people want me to but this is as far as I've gotten.

Chapter 4 – Cool, calm and collected.

3 weeks after the party Luke's party, everything was still going strong for Lorelai and Luke. On Thursday night they were at Luke's sitting on his brown leather couch, watching reruns of 'Friends' and casually sipping beer. Lorelai lay stretched out on the couch, while Luke sits upright, holding her legs over his lap. They were silent, but it was a comfortable silence that both of them could deal with, just being content with one another. The occasional burst of laughter would come from Lorelai's end, forcing Luke to look at her with a 'you're crazy' look and turn back to the television. Once the third episode finished, Lorelai calmed down and just looked at Luke.

"I bet you didn't know, that it's our third month anniversary next month?" she told him with a huge smile plastered from one side of her face to the other.

"Well, actually, believe it or not," he started "I did know that!" he said, waiting for her shocked reaction.

"I do believe I found the good one," she yelled to the empty room, gesturing to Luke. She smiled.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking, we could go to that new dumpster in Woodbridge, sit on a pile of trash and eat cheese sandwiches," he joked, but tried to keep a serious look on his face.

"Wow, or we could go to that new restaurant in Hartford, and have a romantic dinner," she countered.

"Okay, sure, yeah, that might work too!" he said with a big smile.

Lorelai laughed at him, nudging his legs with hers. Luke lifted her legs up and jumped off the couch. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed himself another beer. He looked at Lorelai, gesturing to whether she wanted one or not, she just shook his head. Luke put the beer on the coffee table and walked slowly over to Lorelai. He stopped right in front of her, she looked up at him with a confused look on her face. Before she could say anything, Luke snaked one arm under her knees and the other around her neck. She squealed and put her hands behind his neck.

"What are you doing?" she giggled.

"What do you think?" he replied, taking them over to his bed. He kissed Lorelai gently.

"Luke," kiss.

"Yeah?" kiss.

"I," kiss "think," kiss "we might," kiss "be openly," kiss "defying the" kiss "no sex before marriage rule," kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Luke just laughed before lowering her onto the left hand side of his bed.

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't think it's news to anyone, you have a daughter, and if they know your not a virgin, and we're together, then I think they know we're having sex," he joked, as he kissed her neck and nuzzled on the bottom of her earlobe. She just laughed and he kissed her softly.

Luke hovered above Lorelai, leaning all of his weight onto his forearms. She was trying to undo the zipper on her jeans as Luke tried to refrain from kissing her, making her lose concentration. Luke lifted up Lorelai's legs, so that they were half bent. He rocked back onto his knees and undid his flannel, then grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Lorelai started to push her jeans down her hips, squirming to get out of them. Luke put his fingers in each side of the jeans and slid them down the rest of the way for her. He smiled when it revealed her black g-string. Lorelai smiled shyly. Luke started fumbling for his own belt buckle, undid it and slid his jeans to the end of the bed. He grabbed the sheets and pulled them over him and Lorelai as she took off her shirt.

"I love you Lorelai," was all he could say as she raked her nails over his back and he nuzzled her neck. She smelt so good, like apples, her conditioner.

"Mmmm," Lorelai moaned.

Luke lowered himself gently so that his body heat was radiating off of Lorelai's body. He traced a line over the top of her panties, linked his finger with the material and slowly slid it down her legs. When it reached her ankles, she toed it off. Lorelai then easily and swiftly removed Luke's boxers, and there were no restrictions.

Lorelai moaned when she felt his soft tip running along her heat. She put a hand between them and started to stroke Luke's cock softly as she prepared for him. Luke looked into her eyes as he slowly pushed all the way inside of her. She arched her back, closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around his back, pulling him closer. Luke started to move faster and faster as they continued.

Lorelai moved one of her own hands down to her clit and started to play with herself. Luke smiled. He loved to see Lorelai pleasure herself, it was one of the biggest turn on-s about her. She didn't do it often, she didn't need to do it often, when she had Luke.

"Ohhhh," a muffled moan came from Lorelai's mouth. Her hand combined with long hard strokes from Luke were enough to send her over the edge.

"Lorelai," Luke called into her neck as he began to climax.

"Luke, I'm about to come, I'm about to come!" she screamed as Luke thrusted harder and harder. As soon as Lorelai's walls started to clench around Luke's cock, he was gone. He filled her with one more thrust and fell silently onto her, resting his head in the crook of her neck. Lorelai panted short breaths as she tried to regain herself. Luke started to move off of her. He fell to one side and let out a long sigh.

"Man, that was good," Lorelai joked. She got up from the bed and put her panties back on.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked, confused.

"I have to go and clean up, and then I have to go home," she told him.

"Why home?"

"Rory's home tonight," she explained.

"What? Why did you come here if Rory's at home?" suddenly concerned that Rory would know exactly what they were doing while she waited impatiently at home for her mother to return.

Lorelai walked over to the bed and placed a kiss on his lips.

"She went to visit Lane tonight, so I told her I'd do something with you until she got back, it's only ten thirty, she may not even be home yet," she smiled.

"Right, but you don't get to see Rory very often, I don't want you to feel like you have to come here to see me all the time," he offered.

"I don't feel like I have to come here, as if I'm not going to visit the man that I love, and I already told you, Rory wasn't at the house tonight, so I thought I'd pay you a visit, who knew that you would pick me up from the couch and force me to have sex with you," she joked.

"I did not force you!" Luke shot back, a bit upset.

"I know, babe, I was just kidding," she retorted as she made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and jumped in. Luke stayed in bed until she came back out. She dried her hair with one towel, and was wearing the other towel around her body.

"Hey, do you have any of my clothes here at all?" she asked.

"No, I think all I have is some underwear or something in the top drawer of your bed side table," he said, pointing to the table situated to the right of the bed.

"Oh great, that's what I needed." She walked over to the nightstand and pulled the underwear out. She wrapped her hair in a towel and then dropped the one that was covering her body. Luke just watched on in awe. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. She got dressed in the underwear and then went and collected the clothes that had been discarded earlier. She slid on her jeans, they were the really tight, but comfortable ones that Luke loved her in. Then she found her black and pink top and pulled it on. Luke sighed.

"That's the reason," he stated.

"What?" she asked confused as ever.

"You think that you can come over here, wearing that and not expect me to want to have sex with you?" he asked calmly.

"I don't understand,"

"Well, before you said that you had no idea I'd pick you up from the couch and have sex with you," he said, she nodded.

"Yeah, and, the reason why ladies and gentlemen?"

"Because I'm irresistible," she said, sweeping her hair behind her ears.

"Nope," he shook his head.

"Because you love me?" she shyly said. Luke sat up, looked her in the eyes, trying to distract her. She just stood there looking back. At the very last moment, Luke leaned in and grabbed her around the waist, he pulled her to the bed and started to kiss her. She was fully dressed, except for shoes, and he was naked, on top of her, kissing her.

"Luke," she said quietly as he was kissing her neck, "I have to go, Rory, movies, junk food,"

Luke looked up at her once more, realising that she had to get home. He let go of her waist, kissed her once more and let her get off of the bed. As she moved he playfully hit her ass and grabbed her hand.

"You sure you want to go? I mean, Rory may not even be home yet," he said, mocking her from before.

"You just trying to keep me here for your own personal pleasure mister?" she asked smiling. She put her shoes on and stood up again.

"I don't need you for my own personal pleasure," he said teasing her.

Lorelai scoffed.

"Fine, let's see how long that'll last when I don't have sex with you," she threatened.

"Do you want to make a wager? Or are you just threatening me,"

Lorelai tapped her finger against her chin.

"Hmm, I bet you, that you can't go two weeks without sex," she said quietly. Luke pulled her down to the bed. She was hovering over his side, her head above his, she leaned down pecked him on the lips and got back up.

"I bet you, I can!" he teased. Lorelai put one arm through her knee length jacket and grabbed her bag from the table.

"If you can, I promise to - " she paused, she had no idea what she would wager.

"What?" he asked, annoyed at the pause.

"I promise to help you in the diner for a week!" she said.

"That's unfair, you like working in the diner," he retorted.

"Too bad, macho man, and if you don't last, which you won't, you have to sing karaoke!" Lorelai paused, liking the idea more and more, "Yes, yes! That's the best idea!"

"Fine, but I'm only agreeing to it because I want to prove to you that I can do it and I don't want to sing karaoke,"

She smiled, walked over to the bed and kissed him deeply. Her hand wandered down to his cock and rested on it, slightly squeezing every now and then. Luke pulled back and shot her a death glare.

"You can't tease," he said.

"Oh, that wasn't part of the deal, and that kiss just there, my friend, was the seal of the deal," Lorelai explained.

"Um, no, it's a handshake," he laughed.

"Not when you're sealing the deal with your boyfriend, lover, significant other," she giggled, "I just made a rhyme," Luke pulled her down by her shirt and kissed her again.

"Later babe!" she called as she made her way out of the house.

Back at the crapshack, Lorelai and Rory were on their second movie, at 2 o'clock in the morning.

"So…" Rory paused.

"So… what?" Lorelai asked, mimicking her daughters words.

"What'd you and Luke do?" she asked, "Or don't I wanna know?" she said, cringing her face.

"We hung out, watched 'Friends' reruns and kissed a little bit," she said cheekily.

"Woah, stop there, please!" Rory pleaded, clasping her hands together and looking at the ceiling.

"Please, Rory, I wasn't going to go into detail about it, but you wanna know something?"

"If it's about you and Luke doing the horizontal mambo, then please, feel free to keep it to yourself," she stated, looking at the TV.

"Well, it's about that, but it's not _about_ that, if you know what I mean?" she smiled.

"Mom, if you're going to tell me, tell me now, so that I can easily get over it," she said, prodding Lorelai in the side of the leg with the television remote.

"Me and Luke have a bet,"

"Uh-huh," Rory drew the word out.

"I'd say you should be in town in two weeks, Luke's going to be singing some serious karaoke," she whispered.

"Why? How? Oh my god that would be so hilarious!" Rory laughed.

"Why? Because I bet him that he couldn't … abstain … for two weeks," she laughed evilly.

"Oh my god, Mom, did I really have to know that?" Rory said.

Lorelai smiled. She knew that she was also going to have a hard time with this. She and Luke had sex pretty much every night. If she wasn't at his house, he was at hers, but with Rory under the roof, he'd never touch her. He didn't want to scar her for life. Those nights consisted of hot and heavy kissing and cuddling. Even if they didn't have sex, if she was able to fall asleep at the end of the night, in his arms, she was happy. She couldn't wait to see if Luke could hold out for two weeks. She laughed as she thought up scenarios in her head where Luke would go and find someone to do the deed with him because his girlfriend was meanly abstaining from it.

IF YOU LIKE THE STORY PLEASE REVIEW IT. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER UNTIL PEOPLE TELL ME THEY WANT MORE.


	5. The sex life of abstaining best friends

**G'day all. I'm back with another chapter. Just going to quickly reply to some reviews I got on the last chapter. (THANKS by the way) LOVE KEZ.**

**Quinn: **_I am writing because I love it. Also because I love Gilmore Girls and although some unrealistic, I would have loved to see more of this type of interaction between Luke and Lorelai on the show, I mean, god knows that Lauren and Scott have chemistry, that's what made the Luke/Lorelai relationship so successful. I just like feedback so that I know whether or not it's worth it. I'm not going to write a huge long story that people hate, that's like a published author putting a book on the shelves without feedback from anyone. I want people to enjoy it, and if they don't I'll try another storyline. Thankyou for your review though ) I will keep going, and I changed my rating back to M. _

**Snoopy166: **_I'm glad you're enjoying it, everytime I write a new chapter, I wonder whether it drags on too long, or if I've written it sloppyly. I get into a funk where I just keep writing, and although my Word document doesn't have any squiggly lines under any words, I'm usually too tired to continue checking it. For instance right now it' 1.13 am, I just got home from being out with my friends (dinner, movies, driving around town, scaring kangaroos (heehee) and stuff) and thought 'Hey, I'll write another chapter," I'm trying to keep my chapters updated regularly. The story has only been posted two days and there's 5 chapters, so, that's an insite for what's to come. Enjoy )_

Chapter 5 – The sex life of abstaining best friends.

Lorelai sauntered into the diner on the third day of her and Luke's bet. She perched herself on her favourite stool and called for Luke to meet her. Luke stuck his head around the corner of the kitchen door and smirked when he saw her pleading for coffee with a mug that Ceaser had given her.

"Keep your pants on, junkie!" he called before going back to the grilled cheese he was making for Kirk.

"Look's like that's all I'll be doing for the next 11 days," she joked, looking around to see only confused stares by the diner regulars. She smiled embarrassedly and turned back to her empty mug. Luke came around the corner and greeted her pursed lips with a kiss on the cheek.

"No lip action Lorelai, I don't want to tease you," he said with a smirk, walking to the coffee machine. Lorelai just pouted as her eyes followed him.

"You're not teasing me, I could hold out for a year if I had to Luke, a _whole year_!" she emphasised. Luke just laughed and looked at her, as he poured her coffee.

"Aw, thanks doll, don't know what I'd do without you," she said with a genuine smile.

"Wanna come over tonight? For dinner, movie?" Luke asked with a smile.

"Sure babe, what time?" Lorelai smiled. She loved spending time with Luke, and she knew that it would be hard not to be with him, but she couldn't say no to the man that she loved, if worst came to worst she'd have to help out in the diner, what's so bad about that?

"Eight," he replied.

Lorelai grabbed her cup of coffee and quickly turned around, walking out of the diner. With the clash of the bells as the door shut, Luke turned back into the kitchen.

Four hours later, Luke was sitting on his brown leather couch with a beer in his hand. It was almost eight, Luke knew Lorelai's arrival was immanent, he sat looking at the door for a good five minutes before a shadow of an arm and hand appeared at the window. He took a last swig out of the beer and walked over to the door. He opened it to see Lorelai wearing a black sweater, and those tight hip hugging jeans he loved so much. He greeted her with a long kiss, just detached enough to make sure he wasn't teasing her.

"So, Lucas, what's the deal for tonight?" she asked with a playful tone.

"We go and pick up the Chinese food I've already ordered, we come back here and you pick a movie from your collection which has made it's way here, and we just chill out," he said with an impressed smile.

"Sure babe, that sounds great," Lorelai replied, pulling her jacket onto her arms.

Luke and Lorelai walked hand in hand down the stairs, through the diner and to Al's pancake world, to pick up their dinner. They walked inside, Luke strolled up to the counter and asked for the order of 'Danes'. He was told to wait. He and Lorelai sat at a table near the entrance, waiting for the waitress to bring their food to their number.

Lorelai was feeling cheeky. _Should I tempt him? Would that be horrible? I should do it._ Her mind was telling her to put her hand on his thigh as they sat and waited, but her better self was telling her that it was unfair. Lorelai, being Lorelai, let her mind take over. She placed her left hand on his knee, continuing their conversation.

"I don't care if they're an authorized establishment which Taylor approved of or not, they should not be trying to sell blow up dolls at a place where children eat with their- " he was cut off by Lorelai's ever travelling hand up his thigh. He looked over to Lorelai who was listening to the conversation and staring at the magazine in front of her, not even worrying about what she is doing to him.

"Lorelai, please," he begged.

"What, gorilla boy?" she asked, "I'm not doing anything," she took her hand from his thigh and as if on cue, the Chinese was delivered to them.

Lorelai looked up at the waitress, who looked at her and smiled devilishly.

"Thanks," Lorelai said warmly. She looked up at Luke. "Come on babe," she took Luke's hand and led him out of the restaurant.

Luke was furious, for the whole night, he had been focused on everything but having sex with her, but now, that's all that crossed his mind. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. They arrived at the diner and headed upstairs.

A few hours, six boxes of food, and one whole movie later, Lorelai and Luke were sitting on his couch. Luke sat with his back against the arm rest and Lorelai sat in between his legs. He loved that she was small enough to sit there while he had both legs on the couch. She would every so often, casually run her hand up and down his outer thigh. He knew she wasn't trying to tease him, because even when they both knew where the night was heading, she'd still do it. The movie finished and Lorelai leaned her head back onto Luke's shoulder. She casually turned to the side and kissed his neck.

Luke's hands went to her stomach as he leaned left and kissed her lips. Even in the awkward position they were in, she loved to kiss him. They parted briefly and Luke brushed his lips against hers softly.

She sat up straight and swung her legs so that they were dangling over Luke's. she used Luke's left leg as leverage as she climbed up off of the couch. Luke put his legs together and swung around so that he was on a ninety degree angle, back to the back of the couch, legs to the seat. Lorelai readjusted her clothes and plonked herself on his lap. She tried her best not to lean on Luke's cock, but leant forward and kissed him slowly.

Luke's hand travelled from her legs to her waist, to her right breast. She smiled through the kissed as he massaged the small mound. Luke parted his lips and Lorelai plunged her tongue into his mouth. She giggled as he placed his hand on her neck, trying to connect more with her. She pulled away.

"Luke?" she asked before kissing him on the lips again.

"What?" was all he said, after pulling away and kissing her again. Lorelai lent her left hand against his chest and smiled, as she continued to kiss him. They started to run out of air. When they parted she smiled.

"Maybe I should go," she offered cheekily.

"Why? Afraid you won't be able to abstain?" he teased.

"Yeah, you got me, you did, I'm sorry, I have to go, Luke Danes is too much of a man for my little girly heart," she shot back, "No, I mean, I won't go if you don't want me to, I'll stay, I have no problem with it, but if you're anxious about us sleeping in the same bed without a little action, then maybe I should leave now, before you accuse me of being a tease." Lorelai explained it the best she could.

"You can stay, but you're sleeping on the couch," he shot at her.

"If I'm stayin', I aint stayin' on the couch mister," she argued, "It's leather, it'll stick to my back and half my skin will peel off in the morning, If I stay, I'm in the bed," she smiled.

"Relax, I was kidding, jeez," Luke said. Lorelai got off of his lap, went to her night stand and pulled out the pink satin night gown she had kept there. She winked at Luke and walked into the bathroom to change.

Luke's mind was racing with thoughts that she was behind that door naked. He wasn't sexually frustrated yet, he was just eager to be with her again, because he loved her. She came back out smiling, turning lights off as she went. Luke had already changed into an army green t-shirt and grey sweatpants. She pulled him off of the couch and went to the bed.

They relaxed into each other right away, Luke behind Lorelai, an arm draped over her middle. Lorelai smiled when she noticed his hand lay on her right breast. She loved him, she didn't mind him touching her. He kissed her neck and whispered his nightly 'I love you' and drifted off to sleep.

On the eighth day of their abstinence, Lorelai invited Luke to the party she was planning to hold the day after next.

"You're having a party? What for? It's not a holiday," he asked confused.

"Uh-huh, it is a holiday, tomorrow is Rory's and I's anniversary of moving to Star's Hollow," she said, wildly staring him in the eye as they sat at opposite ends of the couch, Luke's back to the left armrest and Lorelai's to the right.

"Oh, jeez," Luke sighed with a wave of his hand, "Is there anything you don't celebrate?" he asked.

"Yeah, there is, a lot of stuff we don't celebrate, for instance, we don't celebrate the anniversary of Rory's first steps, we don't celebrate the anniversary of Rory's first 'A' grade, we don't celebrate the anniversary of my loss of virginity," at this Luke rolled his eyes and sighed, wishing he'd never asked.

"Right then…" he yawned.

"Aww, you tired babe?" Lorelai asked.

"Very, early deliveries this morning, and it's almost midnight," Luke stood up, heading towards the stairs. Lorelai bounced up after him.

"I'll be right up, just got to lock up and things," she told him. He waved his arm at her as if to tell her to take her time.

Lorelai opened the door to her bedroom to find Luke already snuck under the covers. He faced the right hand side of the bed, waiting for Lorelai to jump in it. She took off her clothes and jumped in, wearing a red bra and panties. Luke immediately draped an arm over her stomach and pulled her close to him. He smiled when he realised what she was wearing, and she smiled when she could feel him realising.

"So, babe, how are you going?" she asked him slyly.

"I'm going excellent," he replied tiredly.

"Only five days to go, are you going to make it?" she asked, knowing that as much as she asked Luke about his needs, she knew she was getting antsy, she needed that feeling again, she needed Luke.

"Of course, but if you keep wearing just this to bed, I might have to rethink my capabilities," he said with a pull of the elastic on her panties. She leaned into him and smiled.

"Sorry, it's a hot night," she joked.

Luke shook his head and they both drifted off to sleep.

The night of the party was great. It was tiny, small, only Rory, Lorelai, Luke, Sookie, Jackson and a special guest of Mia.

"So, she comes up to me, asking for a clock radio for her and Lorelai to dance to while the inn was busy with weddings," Mia laughed, finishing an anecdote she'd toted around with her for years. The group laughed and Rory's face blushed.

"Aw, now honey, you were 5, don't blush now," Lorelai laughed.

Lorelai was sitting next to Luke in the right hand corner of the couch. Luke's right arm draped possessively over her right shoulder and she was leaned into him. She had her left are along the length of Luke's upper leg, trying not to make him feel uncomfortable in front of the guests, but also trying not to tease him as they grew more and more antsy as the two weeks went on. She occasionally grabbed his knee as she got excited with something someone said.

Mia looked over at the two of them.

"And I just can't believe that two of my favourite people in the world are together," Mia said smiling.

"At last," Sookie added with a snort.

Jackson and Rory laughed with Sookie but Lorelai and Luke just looked at each other with love. Rory looked at her watch.

"Oh, I'm pooped, it's midnight," she said with a yawn.

The rest of the party agreed. After half an hour of packing up the food containers and plates and cutlery, the party guests were filing out the door. Rory had already retreated to her bedroom after goodbyes and Lorelai assumed she was asleep. Lorelai turned to Luke, wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Lorelai, I don't think I can wait anymore," Luke let out with a sigh.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Luke Danes, are you officially getting out of the bet? Because if you are, you realise that someday in the EXTREMELY near future, you will be singing karaoke?" she asked, smiling and laughing and kissing him in between words.

"I'm sorry Lorelai, but in our bet, you didn't say WHERE I had to sing karaoke, or WHO had to be present, if anyone at all," he teased, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her from moving.

Lorelai scoffed. She remembered now that she hadn't said that. All she said was _"Too bad, macho man, and if you don't last, which you won't, you have to sing karaoke!" _she was mad, she knows she should've specified.

"You can't do that Luke, it was implied, karaoke is at a bar, somewhere public, Luuuuukey,"

"Don't ever call me that again,"

"Please, sugar, baby, cookie, honey, lovah, boyfriend, baby, babe, darrrrrrling," she teased.

"Nope, it's to you and that's it," he said sternly.

"Ohh, so you want to serenade me now? Lovah boy?" she teased again.

Luke started to get irritated. He let go of her waist and put his hands in the air. "I give, I can wait,"

Lorelai smirked. Secretly she was bummed, now that he was going to wait, she was missing out. Quickly, she turned from annoying girlfriend into kind, considerate girlfriend.

"Babe," she said seriously.

"What?" Luke asked, picking his coat up from the couch.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Lorelai, it's fine," he said with a smile, leaning down and pecking her on the lips.

"You can serenade me if you want, I'm not sure how it'd be, you karaokeying it in public anyway," she said, hoping he'd change his mind about waiting.

"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. _Shit! He's onto me_ was all that was running through her mind.

"Uh, yeah, I guess…" she peered at his blue eyes. He laughed.

"No, I think I can wait." He kissed her and headed out the door. She pouted as she watched him walk to his truck and drive away.

_Goddamit, why couldn't I just let him off to begin with? I would've won and would've gotten to have sex. WHY!?!?!?_


	6. Welcome to Luke's

**Hey. I hope you're all appreciating my really fast updates. Haha, I just updated with chapter 5. I believe it was 1.13am when I posted that one. It's now 4.24am, and it took me from 3.21am to write this chapter for you all. Yes, I'm going to answer some reviews here, as I did before! LOVE KEZ.**

**Karli: **_I'm glad you're enjoying it! I'm not sure what happened with the chapters. It happened to me too. I always like to log out and view it to see if it all updated well. A couple of people have reviewed me on chapter 5 now though, so I guess it'll work now or something. This is me, updating soon heehe, two chapters in the course of 3 hours - in the early morning no less! I have to get up soon... hehe. ) Kez._

**Penguinopus: **_I took your suggestion about Michel into consideration, I tried to work it into the story here, so let me know what you think. Thanks for your review and your awesome idea's. It's so silly when you try and post reviews and they don't work, it get's you so frustrated (not as frustrated as Lorelai and Luke in this fanfic though). Glad you're readin' and likin', and I hope this chapter lives up to your tastes. ) Kez._

**Lorelai 35 Gilmore: **_Thanks! I wasn't sure if people would like it. The first chapter is a bit OOC (out of character) so I wasn't sure if people would keep reading. On the 'hits' button for this story, there's been over a thousand, and they decrease with each chapter heehee. That's okay though, as long as some people are enjoying it. Keep reading! and if you have any suggestions - feel free. ) Kez._

_---_

Chapter 6 – Welcome to Luke's.

Lorelai lay in her bed late that night, thinking to herself. _I love Luke, Luke loves me. How? When? I can't believe I waited this long to realize it. _She couldn't believe the time it took them to graduate from friends to lovers. She knew the best part about the relationship was that Rory loved Luke too. Lorelai could never date someone that didn't have Rory's approval, Rory was her world, her pal, her daughter, her everything. Luke was like a father to her.

Unfortunately, Lorelai was getting more tense about the situation with Luke and the bet. She forgets why they made the stupid bet in the first place, she recalled that it was right after sex, normally when she's acting a little disheveled, silly and crazy, so she blames it on that. She waits another five minutes before grabbing the phone, dialing Luke's number quickly.

"Hello?" comes the familiar husky, sleepy voice she'd learnt to love. Every night she spent away from Luke was bad. She'd gotten so used to the sounds of his soft snores and the way he protects her in her sleep, she needed some sustenance before going to bed this night.

"Why'd you go home?" she asked, pouting. Luke could always tell when she did this, even over the phone, there was something about her voice.

"Lorelai?" he pauses slightly, "I have deliveries," he started, leaning in to look at the clock on his side of the bed's nightstand, "I have deliveries in 3 hours, why are you calling me at one o'clock in the morning Lorelai?" he asks sternly.

Lorelai knows that no matter what front he puts on, he's always happy to see her, to feed her, to give her coffee, to kiss her, to hold her and to talk to her, even at one in the morning.

"Yeah, I know, but the trip to the diner is like two minutes from my place," she argued.

"It's just easier," he said, trying to calm her down.

"I miss you, it's sickly. I'm like a love-struck teenager that needs to hang off the man she's got, as if he's going to run," she whined.

"I miss you too, but I got to sleep," Luke said nicely.

"Okay, babe, sorry to wake you," she said dryly, without emotion. There was a long, silent pause. She waited anxiously for Luke to reply. All she heard was a long, drawn out sigh before he finally spoke.

"Fine, we can talk," Lorelai knew he'd give in eventually, she had power over him. To tell the truth, he was more like the love-struck teenager Lorelai was talking about than even Lorelai was. When he wasn't with Lorelai, he wanted to be, when he wasn't thinking about her, he wished he had been, because for that split second that a thought could of her ran through his head, he could've been smiling, not that he thinks about smiling that often.

"Good," she starts, "Do you realize how close you were to losing that bet tonight?" she teased.

"But I didn't, did I?" he laughed.

"No, I guess not, but at least I know now that you're struggling, and that you want me, so these last few days of the bet are going to be a breeze for me," she joked.

"One," he started, "I've been struggling for eight years, I think I could wait…" he trails off looking at his nightstand clock again, "Two more days," he laughs, "Two, I've always and_ will_ always want you, no matter what silly bet we're in, no matter where we are in our lives," he smiles genuinely.

She sighs deeply.

"I love you so much," is all she says.

"I love you too, but right now, I have to sleep, or I'll fall asleep on the oven burners tomorrow while I'm cooking your deathtrap on a plate," he always had a knack for turning something simple into a long explanation and a life-threatening comment.

"Okay, baby," Lorelai said, yawning.

"Night," Luke said, hanging up the phone. Lorelai hung hers up, sank back into the pillows and drifted off to sleep.

--

It was six thirty in the morning when Lorelai was woken up by the demon that is her alarm clock. Instead of turning it off the morning before, Luke had hit the 'repeat alarm' button. She jumped violently out of bed an yanked the cord out of the wall. She fell back onto the bed and tried to sleep again. She couldn't.

Lorelai had a quick shower, got dressed in dark blue denim jeans, a long black top and arranged her hair so that it was in a messy bun on the top of her head. She walked into the kitchen and started the coffee maker.

As if an alarm itself, Rory woke at the smell of coffee, she looked at her pink fuzzy alarm clock and saw that it was only 6.48am. She trekked out into the kitchen, confused, to find her Mom sitting at the kitchen table eating a pop tart, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Mom?" she questioned, groggily.

"Hey, hey, sleepy head," she said happily, just having her jolt of coffee.

"What the _hell_ are you doing up so early?" Rory asked slightly accusingly.

"Well, since Luke didn't stay over last night, I couldn't sleep well, and since Luke stayed over the night before last, I got a rude wake up call from his alarm clock, and now I can't sleep," she smiled.

"Why would Luke's alarm clock wake you up this morning if he stayed over night _before_ last, Mom?"

"He hit the 'repeat alarm' button," she mused. Rory just nodded and stole a sip of Lorelai's coffee.

"Plus, I'm going to the inn, tons and tons of paperwork to do," Lorelai whined. Secretly, she was trying to stay away from Luke's. She was getting way too antsy now and she couldn't stand to be around him. All she could think to herself that day after the day after tomorrow, she could be with Luke again, but she didn't know if it were enough to keep her going through the days that were left in their bet.

--

At the inn Lorelai was sitting at one of the dining room tables, fingering the pile of forms in front of her with her left hand, and the handle of the mug, now empty, with her right hand. She got up with a huff and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Lorelai," came a chipper greeting from Sookie.

"Hi Sookie," Lorelai replied in a smaller, more somber tone.

"Why the face?" Sookie asked, bending her head to get a better look at Lorelai's face.

"Paperwork, lack of coffee, and a little thing called sleep and sex deprivation," was Lorelai's only answer. Sookie's mouth flew open.

"Uh, okay honey," Sookie had no idea what to say to that.

"Luke and I made a bet," Lorelai started, "I bet that he wasn't able to 'abstain' for two weeks," she frowned and ran her tongue over her teeth in an aggravated way, "If he can, I work at the diner for a week, if he can't, he sings me karaoke," she explains.

"Oh, fun!" Sookie laughed, patting Lorelai on the shoulder.

"As it turns out, not that fun," Lorelai frowned at her best friend.

"Just makes the end result _waaaaaaaay_ better." Sookie drew the word out, trying to emphasize how much fun the sex at the end would be.

Lorelai was getting frustrated. She didn't take into account just how much she'd miss the physical side of her relationship with Luke. She knew that it was always good, it was always great, but she didn't think she needed that part of Luke. She had to rethink it. She didn't _need_ that part of Luke per say, but she wanted that part. If Luke was struck by a bolt of lightning in a freak-accident, and lost all ability to use that part of his body, then she'd probably, while going insane inside, still be able to love Luke, 'cause he's Luke. She loved him long before she knew what she was missing.

"Gah!" Lorelai screamed. It was taking it's toll. She couldn't believe it'd been 12 days since the last time she had sex and she was craving it this badly. She shook her head.

"Lorelai, don't worry, it'll be worth it," Lorelai just shook her head. At that instance Michel walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, Loh-el-ai," Michel started with a heavy French accent, "The advertisers have faxed these through, actually, they faxed them through two days ago, and if you don't send them back by 4 o'clock today, we loose our spot in the paper," he looked at Lorelai's angry face, "I thought about giving them to you yesterday or the day before, but this is more fun," he said, shoving the papers in Lorelai's face.

"GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN MICHEL! I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOUR CRAP TODAY. YOU ARE THE WORST CONCIERGE IN THE HISTORY OF HOTEL EMPLOYEES. ON A SCALE OF ONE TO TEN YOU RATE 2, JUST ABOVE HITLER, BUT 8 SPOTS BELOW RUNE!!!" she bellowed. The whole kitchen crew stopped and looked at her. She scowled, snatched the papers out of Michel's hands. He exited the room in shock, looking as if he were about to cry. She turned to Sookie.

"What?" she asked, "Pick your mouth up off the floor," she winced.

"Uh…" Sookie trails off.

"Spit it out," Lorelai coaxes.

"Well, what's a week at the diner if it get's you out of this _charming_ mood?" Sookie asks sarcastically.

Lorelai doesn't know what to do.

--

That night Lorelai walks into the diner. She see's Luke wiping the counter down. As soon as she sits down on the first stool, he looks up. He leans in and kisses her lightly on the lips, before writing something on a pad and handing it to Ceaser. She can only assume that he ordered her food.

"What'd you put me down for, John?" she asked.

"John?" he asks, confused as ever.

"John Edward – the psychic?" she asks, wondering if he gets her reference.

"Okay…" he trails off. "I put you down for a BLT, chili fries, and onion rings," he tells her.

"Wow, you should go international, you've got skills my friend," she gestures to the curtain, "So… can I speak with you privately for a minute?"

"Oh, uh, yeah sure," he looks closely at her then makes his way to the curtain. Lorelai walks behind him.

As soon as their both out of sight of the townies, Lorelai pushes Luke into the wall and plants a huge kiss on his mouth. She starts soft, but eventually opens her mouth, her tongue fighting for control with Luke's. Luke's hands run up and down her sides, over her back and down to her ass. This is the most action he's gotten in almost two weeks, he was taking advantage of Lorelai's vulnerability. Eventually needing an air break, they pull away.

"What's that about waiting a year?" Luke joked. Lorelai grabbed his arm and led him upstairs.

"I don't care anymore, I'm working in the diner starting Monday," she said pulling him into the apartment and kissing him. They walk over to the bed, occasionally discarding items of clothing. Lorelai's shirt is first to go, she then moves onto Luke's flannel and t-shirt underneath. Before Lorelai could go any further, Luke stops.

"Stop, stop, stop!" he says loudly before quickly pecking her lips and pulling back.

"What? Luke please don't change your mind," she pleaded.

"Look, I just think –"

"What?" Lorelai cut him off quickly.

"I just wanted to take a min –" he was cutoff once again.

"To do what? To do what?" she asked impatiently.

"To say Haaaa-Haaaa and I told you so," he smiled, she shook her head and grabbed his arm. She led them to the bed, where Luke had fixed new plaid patterned sheets. Luke put his arms around Lorelai's waist, casually unzipping the back of her skirt. Once he removed it, trying not to break the kiss, Lorelai unzipped the long zipper on her left black boot, and then the right. She toed her boots off and started working on Luke's zipper.

Once Luke pulled the belt from all the loops and stepped out of the now pooled-on-the-floor jeans, he moved Lorelai so that she was in the centre of the bed. He hovered over her and continued to kiss her. He planted three platonic kisses down her jaw and started to nuzzle her ear lobe. She giggled.

Eventually, Lorelai and Luke discarded the rest of each other's clothing and lay naked between the sheets. Lorelai casually nipped and kissed at Luke's neck while he bends down into her.

"You are so beautiful," is all Luke could muster up to say to her.

They both try to savor the moment. After 12, almost 13 days of nothing, they were about to be reconnected, no pun intended. Luke placed his left hand on the inner thigh of Lorelai's right leg. He pushed slightly and she opened further for him. He guided himself to her entrance. He could feel the heat radiating from her to his cock. She smiled slightly, looking straight into his eyes.

He slowly pushed into her. She moaned softly at the contact he's causing. He continues to push as she allows him to go deeper. He slightly readjusts himself when he's in her completely. She leans back, arches herself as he starts to move.

Luke balances on his forearms, moving in and out of her faster. Her face tells him to go deeper, harder and faster. He complies and is rewarded with looks of pure pleasure rushing over her face with each individual thrust. He puts his right hand between them, resting his palm and four fingers on her soft mound. He uses his thumb to pleasure her more. She grabs onto his back and pulls him closer to her. He rests on the length of his forearms and continues to move. His length and finger are stroking her soft nub as he thrusts harder into her.

"Luke," she whispers. She's almost there.

"Oh, Lorelai," he spurts out as he climaxes.

She digs her nails into him. "Baby, I'm gonna-" she's cut off as Luke thrusts into her more, making her orgasm. The clenching walls around his almost-ready cock sends him toppling over the edge. He sighs heavily as he fills her. He collapses and slightly nuzzles Lorelai's neck with his lips, stubble and tongue. He laughs a tiny laugh.

"Hmm, what?" Lorelai asks.

"Welcome to Luke's," he says, pinching her stomach lightly. She laughed and shoves him carefully with her leg.

TBC

_Like? didn't like? hit that button._


	7. Lorelai's first day

Chapter 7 – Lorelai's first day.

It was the night before Lorelai's first day on the job. To Luke's surprise, she was actually extremely excited. She'd told Sookie that she wouldn't be in today and that all the inn's paperwork should be put in a pile on the front desk for her to pick up later that night. Sookie agreed, knowing full well that Lorelai had lost the bet and had to work at the diner for Luke. Lorelai was finishing getting ready for bed in the bathroom, she took most of her make-up off, slipped on some grey sweats and a tight but comfortable tank top was pulled over her head. She walked out to find Luke laying with his back to her, waiting for her to come back. She lifted the covers up and slipped in next to him.

"So, babe, you excited about your new employee starting tomorrow?" she asked.

"No, I heard she talks like crazy and drinks too much coffee," he replied with a snort.

"Well I heard she's delightful, fun, vibrant, vivacious and funny," Lorelai retorted, running her right hand through Luke's hair.

Luke opened his eyes to see her smiling back at him. She shifted further so that she was lying flat on her back, her hand now cupping his face. She moved a little closer to him and put her lips on his. Luke immediately parted his lips, allowing her tongue to enter and fight for control. The kiss became heavier within seconds and Luke's hand rested on Lorelai's breast.

"Mmm," Lorelai moaned. Luke pulled away and looked at her. She leaned up and kissed him again.

"Lorelai," he said, trying to get her to stop. She just kissed him again, pulling his head down to hers at the back of his neck.

"Lorelai, I have to get up early," he finished. Lorelai pulled back with a confused look on her face. She gestured in between them.

"You don't wanna…?" she asked, trailing off.

"Not tonight," Luke replied, kissing her on the forehead, leaning to the nightstand, turning the light off and rolling over, leaving Lorelai in shock.

"Um, okay then, night," she said, rolling over so that he back was to his.

Lorelai couldn't help but feel as though she had done something wrong. There had only been a few other instances when Luke would refuse to have sex with her. First would be when Rory's in the house, the next would be when they'd spend nights apart because he had really early deliveries, but every other night, if she'd said she wanted it, they'd do it. It wasn't the same when she said no. When Lorelai said no, it was usually a good reason. One night when she was sick after eating at Al's, one night when she'd had a fight with Rory, and one night when she came home from a disastrous Friday night dinner. Some nights however, neither one of them started something, some nights they were more than happy just to sit in each others arms.

--

When Lorelai woke the next morning, it was only four thirty. It was the alarm. She felt Luke raise his arm from her stomach where it had been draped some time through the night. He turned the alarm off and put his arm back where he'd had it. He kissed Lorelai's shoulder, then neck, then face.

"Morning," he said hoarsely. She smiled the best she could for the time of morning, and turned her head to look at him slightly. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't frowning.

"Hey babe," she said quietly, placing her left hand on his arm. Luke turned swung around, lifting himself off of the bed and headed for the shower.

Lorelai wondered if she went in there with him, what he would say. She didn't know if last night's problem was her, or something else, or if she were making a big deal out of nothing. She decided to follow. She got out of the bed and crept to the bathroom. Luke had left the door unlocked 'cause he felt comfortable with Lorelai. She pushed it slightly, opening it slowly and stood on the non-slip mat she'd purchased for him. She discarded her clothes and drew back the shower curtain.

"Hey," Lorelai said with a cheeky smile, getting in the shower. Luke jumped.

"Jeez," he sighed, "Lorelai, what're you doing?"

"Conserving water," Lorelai joked, moving closer to him.

When she was near enough, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Luke's hands immediately went to her waist. For some reason he wasn't pulling her close, like he had so many times before. He was kissing her back, but it felt distant. When Lorelai attempted to get a little closer, he stopped her.

"Lorelai," he said sternly.

"Mmm?" she asked. She pulled him closer to her, but now she was teasing him, stroking him gently with her nails. Luke pushed her away at her waist.

"Lorelai!" he called, a little too loudly. She stood up straight and detached any part of her body that was touching him. She stood with her back under the shower head and looked at him confused.

"What is it, Luke?" Lorelai said really quietly.

"What?" he said, confused. She shook her head, got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. He sighed, rinsed off and then got out of the shower as well.

When he exited the bathroom, Lorelai was sitting on the edge of the bed, moisturizing her legs. He hadn't minded that throughout the time they'd been dating, duplicates of her things at her house had somehow managed to wind up at his. He loved that Lorelai was always at his apartment, in flesh or not. She turned around to look at him.

"So, when are the delivery guys getting here?" she asked coolly. Luke glanced at the clock.

"About twenty minutes," he answered, cautious to what she was feeling towards him. Lorelai simply nodded.

Lorelai went on to moisturize her arms, when she'd finished, she pulled her hair into a pony tail at the back of her head. She pulled on dark denim jeans and a blue sweat shirt. She disappeared to the bathroom to put finishing touches on the makeup, and returned to find Luke in his jeans, red flannel and blue backwards baseball cap. Lorelai smiled. Luke looked so different when he was sleeping, to when he was working.

Lorelai walked passed Luke, he put his hand on her back, leading her down the stairs. Luke walked over to the door to unlock it, whilst Lorelai headed straight for the coffee machine. Once she'd started the first batch, she joined Luke outside. It was cold. She walked over to Luke, who placed an arm warmly around her waist. Luke signed the delivery guy's sheet and proceeded to help him bring it in.

"Lorelai, go inside, it's freezing, I'll bring this in," he told her, gesturing to the crate of bread he was already carrying. Lorelai nodded, wrapped her arms around her waist and entered the diner after holding the door open for Luke.

"What can I do?" she asked.

"Take the chairs off of the tables," he replied, distractedly while he was carrying in another crate of supplies. Lorelai went to it.

--

By the time the diner opened, Lorelai was crabby. She was angry at Luke, because she thought Luke was angry at her. Every time Luke passed her at the diner, she'd feel unimportant, like she wasn't really there to him. She decided to talk about it with him. After the lunch rush, she pulled him upstairs to the apartment. Once they entered, she stood at the door, watching him grab a soda from the fridge.

"Luke!" she said seriously. He turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Why won't you have sex with me?" she asked bluntly. His mouth dropped open.

"What are you talking about Lorelai?" he asked, opening the soda.

"Last night, we were about to, and you stopped, this morning I was willing, you stopped," she said, hands on hips.

"Lorelai, we don't have to have sex every minute we're free, it's not like that," he said, mimicking her stand-off position.

"We don't!" she yelled.

"We do too, it's almost every night, Lorelai!" he yelled back.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to spend time with my BOYFRIEND!" Lorelai yelled, walking over to Jess's old 'area'.

"You can spend time with me whenever you want, doesn't mean we have to be having SEX!" Luke yelled. They continued to fight for over 5 minutes.

"Okay, well, next time you want something from me, I'm going to be too tired, I'm going to have a headache, I'm going to be sore, I'm going to have my period," she said in a mean, vindictive voice. Luke shook his head.

"It doesn't have to be all about the sex, Lorelai," he whispered right before she slammed the door and walked to the diner.

When she got to the diner, everyone was staring at her. She wondered whether they'd just head yelling, or they'd heard exactly what the conversation was about, either way, they knew they'd been fighting and it was embarrassing.

--

Once the day at the diner was finished, Lorelai decided to head to the inn. When she got there she saw the huge pile of work awaiting her. Pay slips, insurance forms, order forms, you name it, she had it to fill out. She grabbed the work, put it in the passenger side of the jeep and went straight home. It had always felt weird to be in her house alone, but she didn't feel like staying with Luke after he'd practically called her a nymphomaniac. She sat at the kitchen table with the stack of paperwork and got started.

Three hours later, she was finally finished. She sighed loudly, she was lonely. She grabbed the chocolate ice cream out of the freezer and went into the living room. She was a third of the way through 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory' when there was a loud knock on the door. She closed her eyes, sighed and took extra long getting to the door. She opened it, it was Luke.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked, defensively.

"Lorelai, we are in a committed relationship, no matter where we are, what fight we're having, I'm always going to come here," he said, never taking his eyes off of her.

Lorelai focused on the pot plant beside her feet, listening to the words.

"You hurt me today, Luke," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yeah, well, you caught me off guard, with a subject I had no idea you were so touchy about," Luke explained, thumbing her cheek, wiping away a stray tear. Lorelai looked up at him.

"I just thought you didn't want me," she said calmly.

"You know what? I can't believe you just said that, after 4 months of dating, and eight years of _waiting_, you would have realized by now, that you're it for me, that I love you, that I will always want you, no matter what," he could see that his words were affecting her badly.

"You're it for me too, Luke, I love you too, but why'd you say no?" Lorelai had to know.

"Because, lately all our relationship has been about is the sex. It seems to be the only important thing to you lately," he explains, hoping that she wouldn't take that the wrong way. Lorelai bit her lip as two more tears rolled down her cheek.

"It's not all it's about…" she trailed off. Luke gathered her up in a hug and held onto her tightly. Lorelai cried into his flannel-clad chest, sniffling. They stay there with one another for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly, like an alarm went off in his head, like a bulb lit up, Luke's eyes widened.

"Marry me," he said quietly, almost in a whisper into Lorelai's hair. She looked up, shocked. He looked down at her. Her expression asking him whether he were serious.

"W-what?" she asked quietly, wiping tears away from her cheeks.

"Whad'ya say?" Luke asked, rubbing his thumbs over her side. She smiled. They were still standing in the doorway of Lorelai's house. She was dumbfounded. Had Luke really just asked her to marry him? Luke Danes asked Lorelai Gilmore to marry him?

"I say yes, I say yes," she cried. Luke leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. They moved inside, never breaking the kiss, slamming the door and heading up the stairs.

--

The morning broke to find Lorelai and Luke tangled naked in her sheets. Lorelai lay flat on her back with Luke's hand on her stomach. The alarm woke them both up with a jump. Lorelai smiled as she started to recall the night's events. All she could think of was colours, dresses, tulle, decorations, bridesmaids. She loved the idea of marrying Luke. She knew it was for real. She'd never bolt from this man, he meant way too much to her. Luke stirred, slowly rubbing circles on Lorelai's soft skin. She loved the way his simple touch could make her feel like the most important girl in the world.

Luke got up, pulled sweats on and made his way downstairs. Lorelai heard the faint sound of a car door shutting. She was confused, why did Luke leave without saying anything? Her thought was shattered as Luke re-entered the house, and then her bedroom. He sat on the side of the bed where she lay. He took a small blue box out of his jacket and handed it to her. It was the ring.

The ring was a beautiful white gold engagement ring with a main diamond in the middle with about 7 diamonds placed evenly around the band. She gasped at the sight and then looked at Luke. He smiled.

"It was my mother's," he said sweetly. Tears ran down Lorelai's face. Luke took the ring out of the box, took Lorelai's left hand and slid it onto her finger. When he let go, Lorelai sat there, admiring the ring.

She looked up at Luke.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Luke said quietly, "My fiancée," he joked.

"I like the sound of that," Lorelai retorted, grabbing onto Luke and pulling him on top of her, kissing him passionately.


	8. Lorelai's finally engaged

**Hey, I completely forgot to do my normal 'reply to reviews' thing on the other chapter, so I'll do it here. I don't like to beg for reviews, but if you're reading this, it'd be cool to know what you reckon :) LOVE KEZ.**

**Penguinopus: **_Thanks for your constant support. I don't get many reviews, so I'm never sure whether people like it, so, thanks. Of course, we also had to get a little Sookie-ness in there too, a little Lorelai&Sookie banter also. Thanks again. :) KEZ._

**Gilmoreintraining: **_You've reviews a few times too, thanks! I think that really, Luke should've proposed to Lorelai in the show, but if you think about it, he was so shocked by Lorelai's proposal, I don't think he was ready really. Apart from the whole 'What about the kids?' debacle, he was cool to just be dating at that time (mainly 'cause he didn't know what being engaged would be like). KEZ :)_

**IloveMerDer: **_I love Grey's Anatomy, MerDer best couple ever. I love when Derek tells her he wants to marry her in season 4. Hehe. Thanks for reading, hope you like this chapter. KEZ :)_

**Lukelai-Cangel: **_Thanks for reviewing again, and putting me on your stories-alert list. I reccomend it for others 'cause I have so many ideas floating around in my head which will make this story so much better (some are sad, some are happy). Thanks. KEZ :)_

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8 – Lorelai's finally engaged.

After Luke and Lorelai's morning awakening, Lorelai remembered that she hadn't had enough time last night to call Rory and let her know about her life changing news. She and Luke were still in bed. Luke had drifted back off to sleep. Lorelai was sitting at a ninety degree angle against the headboard of the bed, and Luke's arm was across her lap, his face at her hip. She glanced at the phone. She wanted so desperately to call Rory right then, but didn't want to wake her sleeping fiancée in the process. She realized that no matter what she did, she'd end up waking him. She tried to take his arm off of her lap and place it at his side.

"Hon," she coaxed, pushing his arm which's hand was now grabbing onto her left thigh.

"Mmm? What is it?" Luke answered, kissing Lorelai's right thigh, which was covered by her silky pink nightgown. He slowly rubbed her opposite thigh with his thumb. She continued to push his arm down her legs, trying to free herself.

"Babe, I gotta go and call Rory," she said, leaning down and kissing his arm.

"Oh, yeah, okay, I'll be here," he said sleepily, lifting his arm and rolling over. Lorelai clicked her teeth and smiled.

"Be right back,"

She quickly picked up the phone and walked down the stairs, to the couch in the living room. She flipped the television on, but muted it as soon as she heard her daughters voice.

"Mom?" Rory asked accusingly in a sleepy voice.

"Oh, you remember, I'm touched," Lorelai grinned.

"Why do you always insist on calling me way early in the morning?" she asked her mother.

"Because, dear child, twenty six hours of laboring you, 18 years of raising you, and being a continual source of everything for you, gives me that right," she counteracted cheekily.

"Can you hurry up and tell me what it is you'd like to tell me, Mom?" Rory pleaded, needing her much debated beauty rest.

"Well, this might come as a shock to you, not a bad shock, at least, I hope it's not a bad shock, it's a good shock, well, to me it's a good shock," Lorelai rambled.

"Mom!" Rory stubbornly reminded Lorelai that she was on the phone, not talking to her own mind.

"Luke and I are engaged," Lorelai blurted out, not wanting to incur the wrath that is Rory at seven in the morning.

"Oh my god, Mom!" Rory screamed, waking immediately, "That's sooooo great, I can't believe it, FINALLY!??!" she yelled at her Mom.

Lorelai held the phone inches away from her ear, still able to hear what her daughter was saying specifically. She flipped through a random magazine, laughing, giggling and smiling at her daughters cheers and congratulations.

"Okay, sorry to cut it short babe, but I've gotta call Sook," Lorelai laughed.

"Kay, Mom, I love you," Rory replied.

"Love you too, kid,"

After ten minutes of talk about the wedding with Sookie, Lorelai decided that she and Luke should get to work. She did, have days left on the bet. The moment Lorelai and Rory exchanged goodbyes, Luke bounced down the stairs. He noticed Lorelai on the couch in her white bathrobe and walked over to her.

"How'd she take it?" he asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"She's thrilled," Lorelai answered, standing up, pecking Luke on the lips. "I'm just going to shower and then we can go," she said, running up the stairs. Luke nodded.

When Lorelai arrived back in the kitchen half an hour later, she was greeted by the smell of her best friend. Coffee. She sipped on the coffee, polishing off three mugs of it before she and Luke even left the kitchen. They walked to Luke's truck hand in hand.

"So, babe, are we going to tell the town today?" Lorelai asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure, if you want, I don't mind," he replied, placing an assuring hand on her leg as they put their seatbelts on. She put her hand on the top of his and smiled widely. She was so happy. Happier than she'd been since the day before she started dating Luke. Luke let go of her leg and held onto the steering wheel. The quick 2 minute drive went for what seemed like a second. Lorelai's nerves about letting the town in on their secret were getting to her. When they got to the diner it was already packed – the breakfast rush had already began.

"Luke, two orders of pancakes, one sausage, two eggs and two slices of toast," she yelled into the kitchen, slamming the order down on the bench. She leaned over the counter. "Can I help you ma'am?"

The lady shook her head, "Not ready to order yet miss, I'll call you when I am," Lorelai nodded and went over to Miss Patty and Babette's table.

"Morning ladies, what can I get you?" she asked, trying to show off her ring. The women didn't look up from their menu's straight away. Without eye contact, Babette placed her order. Lorelai wrote it down and awaited Patty's. The instant Patty looked up she noticed the diamond glistening in the sun rays coming from behind her.

"Lorelai," Patty gasped, holding onto Babette's arm, as if for strength. Babette looked up and knew what Patty was talking about straight away.

Within a second Lorelai was getting hugged from four different ways. She was confused, dumbfounded, people she didn't even know that well were surrounding her, offering her their congratulations. Luke popped his head around the corner and smiled, the secret was out.

---

At four o'clock, Luke decided to let Lorelai go home, it was slow and he knew she was eager to get to planning their wedding. She kissed him softly but eagerly on the lips before heading to the crapshack. When she opened the door, her house phone was already ringing. She bolted to it, searching for it under the cushions from when she was talking to Rory earlier that morning. She finally found it, and smiled when Rory's name appeared on the caller ID.

"Hey kid, what's going on?" she asked with a huge smile on her face, that same one she wasn't able to get rid of when she first started dating Luke.

"Well, my soon-to-be-married mother, I was wondering if you'd be cool with me coming home tonight? Thought I'd get away for a couple of nights, one of my lectures was moved to another day, so I don't have class until late Thursday afternoon," Rory explained.

"You can visit whenever you want, you know that," Lorelai insisted.

"Well, I just didn't want to impose on any plans you may have had with you fiancée tonight," Rory said slyly putting emphasis on the word fiancée, not going unnoticed by Lorelai.

"No, my _fiancée_ and me are spending time with my kid," Lorelai joked, "Ohh, hey, let's have a movie night, a marathon, Luke'll only last one or two movies, then we'll be all on our lonesome, oooh, let's write stuff on his face in permanent marker and put his hand in hot water," she continued to get idea's. Rory laughed.

"Alright, so it's settled, I'll pack up some stuff 'n' be there at 6.30, love you Mom." Rory finished the conversation and hit end on her cell. Lorelai immediately dialed the diners number.

"Luke's," Ceaser greeted the unknown customer.

"Hey Ceaser, it's Lorelai, I was just wondering if Luke was there?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah he is, but I'll warn you, he's in a pretty foul mood at the moment," Ceaser replied, holding the phone out to Luke, gesturing for him to take the call.

There was a long pause. Suddenly there was some noise, Lorelai's eyes widened as she waited to see if someone was about to talk to her.

"Luke here," Luke answered, not knowing who it was.

"Hey hon, it's Lorelai," she cautiously replied.

"Yeah?" Luke asked.

"You know that quiet night we planned on having tonight? It was just ruined by that fabulous creature we've come to know as Rory," she kidded.

"Oh, Rory's here? That's cool, I'll just stay at the diner," he said tiredly.

"No, no, no, I still want you to come over, it's just that me and Rory were going to have a kind of movie marathon, you don't have to join in, but I want to sleep in the same bed with you, I didn't get to see you much today, it was so busy, I miss you." Lorelai cocked her head, waiting for his reply. Ceaser was right, he was in a weird mood, just offering to stay at the diner.

"Uh, sure, okay, come by the diner after you've picked up your movies and I'll walk with you," he said, hanging up the phone.

The line went dead. Lorelai looked at the phone then slowly hung up. She was confused. She shrugged it off and started to keep herself busy until Rory came around.

--

At almost six thirty on the button, Lorelai looked out the window to see Rory's prius rolling into the driveway. Excitedly, she grabbed her coat and ran down the steps. She hugged Rory before kissing her on the forehead. They put Rory's things inside and headed off to the video store.

"Hey Kirk," the girls said in unison as they approached the counter with the three movies.

"Evening, ladies," Kirk replied, scanning their selection. "I see you've picked up some of the classics, Titanic, always a good one, Bring it on, another classic, although not one I pick for you two," he said.

"We decided on one really, really bad movie, one average movie, and one killer movie for this movie marathon Kirk," Rory answered, Lorelai nodding.

"So where does The Wizard of Oz rank?" Kirk asked with one raised eyebrow.

The girls smiled at each other, Lorelai continued, "Top of the list, my friend, can't go wrong with ruby slippers, cyclones and witches all rolled into one," she smiled.

Lorelai quickly walked out of the store, Rory following quickly behind. Since she'd seen her mother, Rory has been in awe of the ring now occupying her left hand. She loved it, she kept reminding Lorelai of the importance it is to find a man who could pick out jewelry, but all Lorelai could say back was that he didn't pick it, it was his Mom's. They entered Luke's together to find a few patrons in secluded tables, and Luke packing up the coffee machine. Luke spotted the girls, spun around and yelled into the kitchen.

"Ceaser, I'm out," he called, turning back to the girls. He walked over to Lorelai and pecked her on the lips before turning to Rory.

"Hey Rory, nice to see you," he said, grabbing her right shoulder before ushering Lorelai out the door.

"We need to stop by Doose's, there's nothing in the house for the movie marathon," Lorelai told Luke, only to be rewarded with a small snort.

Lorelai and Luke walk hand in hand down to the market. When they enter one of the aisles, Lorelai drops Luke's hand and starts piling junk food into the basket Rory was holding.

"Okay, so, marshmallows, red vines, chocolate, pringles, ice cream, nerds, frozen pizza, I think we're set," Rory stated with a smile. They walked to the checkout.

"You know, you're going to die at a very young age," Luke said quietly to Lorelai, making her giggle. He placed his hand around her lower waist, as they exited the store. Walking to the house was a new experience to Lorelai. Not once since they'd been together, had Luke been as clingy as he was being tonight. Every so often his hand would slip from her waist and land on her ass, staying there for more than it would if it'd been accidental. She wasn't complaining though, she loved it when Luke was touchy feely.

--

Half way through the second movie, Luke fell asleep with Lorelai in his arms. Rory smiled at the picture, causing Lorelai to finally realize that he was asleep. Rory and Lorelai began talking about the wedding.

"I was thinking, Dragonfly, or we could go traditional, at a church somewhere?" she asked Rory, gesturing a weighing-scale with her hands.

"I reckon it should be an outdoor wedding, something like Sookie's, but more crazy, more you," Rory replied. Lorelai simply nodded.

Lorelai leaned forward slightly, just enough so that she could reach the wedding magazine on the table, but not enough to wake her sleeping beauty. She flipped through some pages, finally stopping and handing it to Rory, who was situated at the other end of the couch.

"I was thinking that dress, but I could make it myself, so it wouldn't be exactly the same," she smiled.

"I love it Mom, it's beautiful, but are you sure you want to make it yourself? I mean, you'll have so much else to do," Rory asked, slightly panicked.

"That's why I have you, Sookie, and god save me for saying it, my mother, plus, how many brides can say they made their own dress?" she asked, pointing at herself.

Discussions and possibilities continued to be thrown around until the credits started rolling on Titanic. Lorelai smiled through the small tears that she shed from the scene where Leo decided to leave Kate. Rory laughed at the fact that even after all these years, she still cried at that moment. When The Wizard Of Oz ended, Lorelai decided it was finally time to go to bed. Rory got up. Lorelai lifted Luke's arm from her shoulders and started to shake him.

"Luke, honey?" she asked, touching his face.

"What? Is the movie over?" he asked glancing at the television.

"Yeah, babe, they all are," she smiled, pulling at his arm, "We're going to sleep now, upstairs,"

"Alright," he replied simply, straightening up, stretching his neck and getting up. Rory laughed at how natural it was to see Luke go up to Lorelai's room, as if it were his own house. Rory waved a small wave at Lorelai as she disappeared up the stairs after turning the lights and TV off.

--

Lorelai plonked her head on a pillow, facing away from Luke, but snuggled close to Luke. She heard his even breathing and knew he wasn't asleep. Five minutes passed before he said anything.

"Do you want more kids?" Luke asked bluntly, clutching tighter onto Lorelai's waist. She smiled, she'd waited for this topic to arise.

"Do you?" she asked, not wanting to give him the wrong answer first.

"Well, I don't have any kids, I'd love to have a kid of my own," he said sweetly, trying not to freak her out.

"I want another kid, only because it's with you," she said smiling. Luke smiled too.

"Good," Luke replied, kissing softly into her hair. "I was afraid that Rory might be it for you, 'cause she's an awesome kid and I thought you might think she was enough," he confessed in a whisper.

"In my mind, now that I have you, my family's not complete until we're married and we have a baby of our own, Luke," she said secretly.

Luke smiled. He loved her so much. He'd overheard her excited chats with Rory about decorations and venues for the wedding. He loved how into the whole thing she was, after only one day of being engaged. He couldn't wait to marry Lorelai, the girl of his dreams, the one he's loved for years, the one who finally loves her back.

Lorelai rolled over, placing her head directly under Luke's. He leaned down and kissed her heatedly. He opened his mouth, letting Lorelai's tongue in. He placed her flat on his back and got on top of her. He quickly removed her shorts and his sweats. They were both insistent, so needy, Lorelai just wanted to feel him with her again.

Suddenly, Luke pulled Lorelai's panties aside and slid inside of her with one long thrust. She moaned at the contact, excited by the fact that Luke had finally decided they could make love with her daughter in the house.

--

Meanwhile downstairs.

Rory was finishing getting ready for bed when her cell phone beeped, reminding her that she had a voicemail to check. She picked it up, calling voicemail back. On the other end of the phone was Brendan Callister, editor of the Hartford Courant, offering her a job as a columnist in their Sunday paper. She squealed with excitement.

Running up the stairs, she couldn't wait to tell her Mom about the news. She got to the door and opened it quickly.

"Mo-" she called as soon as she opened the door. She was cut off by the site in front of her. If only a quick glance, she saw Luke thrusting into Lorelai, as he kissed her heatedly, Lorelai holding onto the headboard of the bed. As soon as Rory walked in, they broke the kiss, looking at her together. Luke stopping all movement. Rory shut the door and ran downstairs.

Luke's mouth was wide open, Lorelai's hands now covered her eyes.

"_THAT_ is why I don't like to have sex with _people_ in the house," Luke told Lorelai before rolling off of her and shaking his head, racked with embarrassment.

Lorelai pulled her shorts back up, and straightened up her tank top which had now accumulated around her breasts. She got out of bed and ran down the stairs. She walked into Rory's room, finding her sitting on the edge of her bed, shaking her head. She looked up.

"Mom, I'm _SO _sorry, I didn't think, I just had something to tell you, I didn't –" she shook her head, possibly more embarrassed than Luke. Lorelai laughed and turned red.

"It's okay, well, I'm okay, I don't think you'll see Luke until the wedding, probably thinks you think he was violating me or something," she joked, sitting next to Rory.

Rory turned to look at Lorelai.

"I got a job as a columnist at a Hartford paper," she laughed. Lorelai shook her head in amazement.

"Congratulations, honey," She screamed, hugging Rory tight.

TBC

**Lol, right?**

**Please review, I like to know that I have an audience to write for. Make your name anonymous, if you want. **

**New chapters soon.**

**KEZ!**


	9. Two weeks

**_please review, please please please. I'm now begging. I love to see all the feedback, especially if you love it. There's been about 2500 views since the four days I've had it posted but only 24 reviews!!_**

**Penguinopus: **_It's like you read my mind, I knew that in this chapter I was going to mention the lock, but you beat me to it, hehe. Some people might want to see Luke naked, but not if he's having sex with your Mum, lol. Thanks for your reliable reviews :) KEZ._

**Gilmoreintraining: **_Hehehe. Wouldn't it be weird, being attracted to your step-dad to be? that's why I had to make Rory as disgusted as I could make her without it seeming like Luke was a repulsive, sweaty, bald old fart. New chapter now, obviously, hehe. :) KEZ._

**705apple: **_Did you read it from the start? I love it when I find stories that are interesting but I hadn't noticed them before, and they have like 10 chapters - no waiting. I'm the most impatient person in the world, so if I love a story, I'm constantly clicking refresh. Thanks for the review. :) KEZ._

**Babygirltee: **_The whole pregnant thing is done in so many stories, where Lorelai finds out she's pregnant but is afraid to tell Luke. I find their connection to be so much deeper than that, if she were pregnant I think she'd be able to tell him (even if on the show she was a little scared). Stay tuned, 'cause there may be a storyline coming up that you're interested in. :) KEZ_

Chapter 9 – Two Weeks.

Lorelai wondered sleepily back upstairs to Luke. She'd spend half an hour sitting in Rory's room, assuring her that it was okay, and that if she could put what she saw behind her, they could put it behind them. The conversation quickly turned to Rory's new job, the one she starts on Monday, what she'll be doing for it, and how she got the job – Paris. She crept up the stairs, slowly pushing her bedroom door open, trying to determine the state of sleep her husband-to-be may be in.

"Luke?" she whispered as she reached the foot of the bed.

"What?" Luke replied, seemingly wide awake.

"I'm so sorry," Lorelai continued, "I didn't think she was still awake, and we should've used the lock that you put on the door last week,"

"No use in telling me what we should've done, Lorelai, we didn't do it, Rory saw us having sex. She saw me pounding into you as you held on for dear life, there's no way she's getting over that easily," Luke told her, watching her face intently as she climbed in next to him. She was sitting upright. Luke casually held onto her thigh, occasionally moving his hand up and down.

"She will get over it, she knows we have _sex_ Luke," Lorelai countered, trying to get Luke off of that ledge.

"I know she knows we have sex, but she didn't have to witness it first hand," he argued.

"What, you think I sent her mind messages telling her to run up the stairs to give me some good news right when we're in the middle of sex?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, I don't, but why didn't you lock the door? If you'd just locked the door then none of this would of happened," Luke asked meanly.

"EXCUSE ME?" Lorelai said as loud as she could in a whisper. "We came up here after 3 movies, you were almost out cold, how was I supposed to know we were going to be doing that?" she asked, waiting for his answer. She cocked her head. "Well?"

"This is why I don't do it when she's here. This is _why,_" Luke told her, removing his hand from her leg and rolling over and setting the alarm for four fourty five in the morning. Lorelai noticed him doing it, confused.

"Why are you setting the alarm for 3 hours from now?" she asked.

"'Cause I'm going to go and help Ceaser with the early deliveries and opening the diner," he retorted casually but coldly.

"Fine," was all that Lorelai could say.

--

"Hey Sook," Lorelai called as she bee-lined straight for the coffee maker as she walked through the kitchen. Sookie looked up immediately, noticing her lack of usual makeup and somewhat un-colour co-ordinated outfit she was wearing.

"Wow, you look great," Sookie told her in a hushed tone, concerned for her best friend.

"Rough night," Lorelai replied, pouring milk into her coffee before sipping it and leaning against the counter. "Rory walked in on Luke and I…" she paused, gesturing with her hands, "Last night,"

"What?" Sookie yelled.

"Sook, keep it down," Lorelai said, lowering her hand from her initial stance, signalling to take it down a notch.

"Rory walked in on you and Luke having sex?" Sookie asked. Lorelai just nodded. "Oh dear,"

"No, it's fine, she got a job offer on her voicemail last night, so she came running up to tell me, and she walked in, we were in the middle of our activities, she shut the door and ran down the stairs." Lorelai explained. "Me and her are fine, we agreed to put it behind us, but Luke's blaming me!"

"Luke's blaming you? Why?" Sookie asked quietly.

"He says that _I_ didn't lock the door, _I_ shouldn't have done it with Rory in the house, _I _should've thought about it, _I_ should've made sure Rory was asleep before even going up to my room,"

"Wow, he said all that?"

"No, just the lock thing, but we were almost asleep when Luke suddenly brings up the subject of kids, so I guess he was pleased with my reaction, one thing led to another and here we are,"

"Here we most certainly are," Sookie replied, shaking her head.

--

Lorelai cautiously walked into Luke's at four thirty in the afternoon. She perched herself on the far left hand stool and waited for Luke to appear. After ten minutes of no Luke, she asked Ceaser where he was. When Ceaser pointed to the curtain, she immediately retreated to Luke's apartment. She knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" came a gruff response, muffled by the door and space between them.

Lorelai twisted the door knob and wondered inside. She poked her head around the corners of the smaller area's of the apartment that are unseen with a glance. She finally found Luke laying in the centre of his bed.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked quietly, wondering what he was doing. He sat up and looked straight at Lorelai. "What are you doing?" she asked, confused.

"I have a headache, three hours sleep doesn't cut it for me anymore," he replied snarkily.

"Look, I don't know what else to say to you, I'm not going to apologize for anything when I don't think I've done anything wrong," she said.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I'm just humiliated," he replied, "I'm never going to be able to look Rory in the eye again,"

"Yes you will be, she's okay, she's putting it behind her," Lorelai told him reassuringly.

Luke just nodded as Lorelai sat on the edge of the bed. Luke placed an arm over her legs.

A few days later, Sookie and Lorelai had gone through a lot of the plans for the wedding. To Lorelai's surprise, Luke was extremely interested and wanted everything to be run passed him before going to print. Lorelai loved that.

Lorelai was at the inn's reception desk one morning, checking people in when she noticed a familiar name on the spreadsheet. She printed a copy off and went into the kitchen waving it in the air.

"Oh Sookie?" she called in a sing-song voice.

"What?" Sookie asked, wiping her hands on a tea towel before leaning against the cooking island.

"What are _Beau _and _Rune_ doing in my inn?" she said politely, but with her teeth clenched.

"Well, they're here visiting Jackson, and they couldn't stay with us 'cause we had no extra room, so I figured it would be okay if they stayed here, it's okay isn't it?" she asked, scared of Lorelai's reaction.

"No, yeah, it's fine, I mean, one thinks I'm a giant, with giant feet, giant ears and a giant nose, and the other thinks I'm a nymphomaniac who's not serious about the relationship she's in, and that there's still room to 'play'," she accompanied the word play with air quotes.

"Come on Lorelai, it's only for two days, I doubt you'll even see them, they'll be up there or at Jackson and I's most of the time," she said, convincingly.

"Oh fine, but if Beau tries to hit on me _once_, there's no accounting for what I might do to him, I might even get Luke onto him, that'd be a fun outing for ya," Lorelai said, winking and walking back out to the reception desk. When she got there, a very welcome person was waiting for her.

"Hey, babe," Lorelai said, greeting Luke with a kiss on the cheek. "Sookie and I got a lot more wedding stuff planned today, all we've got to do now are the invitations, the floral decorations, the hiring of the stuff for the reception, the vowels, the dress – 'cause I'm making it, and the bridesmades/groomsmens outfits," she smiled.

Luke looked at her in awe.

"How in the name of the Lord, did you get that done so quickly? It's been what, 5 days since the engagement?" he asked.

"I want to get married as soon as possible, which reminds me, we have to set a date before booking everything for sure, I mean the venue has an opening slot of space, so all we have to do is give them a date,"

"How soon?" Luke asked, eager to marry Lorelai as well.

"I'd marry you today if I could," she said smiling.

Luke grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, tangling his hands in her hair, snaking one arm around her waist.

"How about in two weeks?" he asked. Lorelai jumped up and down, clapping her hands insistently. She nodded.

"Two weeks it is," she smiled and gave Luke a kiss on the lips. "I'm getting married, I'm getting married, in two weeks _I'M_ getting married," she laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again. At that instant, Beau walked around the corner.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't LG," Beau called, before Luke and Lorelai stopped kissing and looked at him at the same time.

"Who are you?" Luke asked, looking from Lorelai to Beau and back at Lorelai.

"That's Beau, Jackson's brother," she told him. Luke nodded and extended a hand to Beau. Beau shook his hand and winked at Lorelai.

"How do you know Lorelai?" Beau asked Luke.

"Uh, well, she'd my fiancée," he replied, looking at Beau as if he were stupid. Lorelai flashed him her ring and put her hand back on Luke's shoulder.

"How committed is your relationship?" Beau asked, pointing and gesturing between the still huddled together pair. Luke unwrapped his arms and walked over to Beau. He folded his arms and stood there with that very Luke 'What-are-you-trying-to-say' type of look.

"Well, I'd say that because more than three quarters of our wedding is planned already, and it's happening in two weeks, it's pretty committed," Luke said, trying to scare Beau away. Beau just turned to look past Luke to Lorelai, he raised his eyebrows and retreated up the stairs. Lorelai just shook her head.

"Look, Rune and Beau are staying here at the inn, I just found out and I'm not exactly happy about it," Lorelai told Luke.

Luke nodded knowingly, kissed her on the lips softly and then walked out of the inn.

--

That night at the crapshack.

"You know hon, my wonderful daughter isn't here tonight?" Lorelai teased, hitting Luke's inner thigh playfully.

"I know this," Luke replied, pretending to be clueless.

"So I was thinking…" she trailed off as she lifted her right leg and planted it over Luke's left, straddling him. "We should make the most of not having to lock doors and check that people are sleeping," she joked, mocking the night before.

"Yeah, I think we should too," Luke said, running his hands over her denim covered ass.

He lifted her up and carried her upstairs, kissing the whole way. Lorelai fumbled for the knob of the bedroom door. She couldn't twist her wrist far enough, so Luke had to do it. He opened the door and stumbled through it, almost dropping Lorelai. He took her over to the bed and laid her down on her side. Her legs were on either side of his as he knelt in front of her. He took off his plaid flannel, his jeans and started unbutton hers. Lorelai finally caught on and pushed her panties and jeans down her slim hips and started to unbutton her blouse.

Lorelai lay underneath Luke, clad in only a black lacy bra with a red bow in the middle. Luke was only in boxers. They kissed heatedly for as long as they could before they needed breath. Luke began trailing kisses down Lorelai's jaw line and nipped at her neck. His right hand moved between them, slowly pushing his own boxers down his legs. He held onto his cock, stroking it against her wet slit. Her lips parted for him. He guided himself to her entrance and sank down into her in one long and slow thrust. She moaned at the contact. Luke placed his mouth over hers, muffling the tones as she dug her nails into his shoulder. He stayed still, allowing for her to adjust to his size. When she moaned again, he started moving.

Luke brought his right hand up to cup her breast, rubbing his thumb gently over her nipple as Lorelai arched her back, signalling for more.

"Oh, Luke, deeper," she moaned, running fingers through his hair.

"Oh, Lorelai," Luke said in a sigh. He continued to thrust in and out of her, his length vibrating against her clit with every stroke. She clenched her fists as she felt the build up start to take over her body.

"Oh babe, ohhhh, I'm going to co-, ohhhh" she was cut off by her orgasm taking over. As her whole body shook, her muscles clenched around the thickness of Luke's cock. This milking was enough to send him over the edge. He came in long, full squirts, filling her.

They lay exhausted on the bed. Luke decided that it was time for him to move off of her, but she held on tightly.

"Thank god I found someone good in bed," Lorelai joked.

"That's the only reason you like me," Luke sneered, laughing slightly. Lorelai placed a hand on his head and ran her fingers through his hair. She shook her head slightly.

"Two weeks," she said softly.

"Two weeks, I guess we should decide on our honeymoon," he said, knowing that would please Lorelai.

"I think we should go to Australia," Lorelai whispered back.

"Australia? Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I hear Perth and Sydney are really beautiful, or we could go to the place with all the amusement parks," she said excitedly, "I mean, if that's what you want to do, I mean you might want to go somewhere a bit more to your tastes, it's your honeymoon too,"

"No, Australia sounds fine," he smiled.

Lorelai kissed him on the neck and cheek repeatedly before rolling over, allowing Luke to curl her up into him. They drifted off to sleep.

**What'd ya think?**

**review review review review. I have so many idea's, but at the moment I'm writing for about 500 people but only 4 are reviewing. Thanks to those that are. If you're reading, review, review, review.**

**LOVE KEZ.**


	10. Is the honeymoon already over?

**Hey all. I got quite a few reviews for the last chapter, but not many actual views, it was weird hehe. Here are the reviewers answers. KEZ.**

**Lukelai-Cangel: **_Oh my gosh, I got a job today :) I'm 17, I just graduated high school and have been looking for a job for about 3 months today, so hopefully I'll be going to work soon too. Hehe. Thanks for reading again. :) KEZ._

**Samvalasam: **_I am Australian. That's why I decided to make their honeymoon here hehe. On the show there are small references to Australia, such as when Jason comes back and looks like 'he's been hiking the whole time' as Richard would say. I love Lauren Graham but when she said 'Did you tie your wallaby down sport?' I got so angry, haha, but that's Australian stereotype for ya. I watched this ad on TV today where people had different kinds of dogs, one man was trying to get a prissy dog into a car going 'Come on boy, get in, do it for Daddy,' and another lady had a poodle and placed her sweetly in the car, and then there was this full Aussie bloke who just says 'Get in, Boris' which made me laugh, 'cause he was saying it to a crocodile. Haha. I live in Perth, have been to Melbourne, Brisbane, Gold Coast and Sydney - can't wait to put it into the story. Wow, long reply. Thanks - :) KEZ!_

**Penguinopus: **_As I've said before, I just get into a kind of funk when I'm writing and when the spellcheck on word doesn't notice any spelling and grammar errors, I assume it's all right. You're probably thinking that I spelt some words wrong, but it may just be the Australian way to spell them 'cause there were no errors on my computer. Thanks for reading again mate. KEZ :)_

**Gilmoreintraining: **_Seems like you always review, thankyou so much! I went to a school ball last year (year 12, or senior year in America) and my auntie made my ball dress in four hours, it looked good aswell, so I just thought Lorelai was pretty handy with the sewing machine so she could finish it sooner. Enjoy the chapter. :-) KEZ._

_ENJOY!_

_--------------------------------------------------_

10 – Is the honeymoon already over?

Sookie and Lorelai were walking along a Hartford street on a Thursday afternoon, one week and two days before the wedding, heading towards Lorelai's jeep. They'd packed all of the wedding decorations into the car earlier and gone to pick up the fabric Lorelai needed for her wedding dress. She decided to let Luke meet with the travel agent and organise their trip to Australia, while she totally devoted herself to her wedding dress for the next two days. At around seven o'clock that night, Emily was coming over to help her. She dreaded the second she walked in the door. For now, though, she was just going to think of the dress, the wedding and what she and Sookie had accomplished already today.

"Okay, so Sook, we've got a week and a bit to finish everything," Lorelai told Sookie, sighing.

"It's okay, we're going to do it, let's look at the list," Sookie replied, pulling an old ratty piece of paper from her bag and unfolding it to read it. "Cake," Sookie asked, knowing full well that she'd already planned it and was just waiting for the day to bake it.

"Check," Lorelai replied.

"Flowers?" Sookie asked, as she wasn't sure whether they were completely ordered or not yet.

"My mother is on top of it, so, check," Lorelai said seriously.

"Decorations," As soon as Sookie asked, Lorelai looked in the direction of the jeep and smiled.

"Check,"

"Reception menu – check, Venue – check, Seating charts for wedding and reception - check, Guest list – check, Invitations – going out today – check, Limo's – che- ah, Lorelai? The Limo's?" she asked Lorelai.

"Luke called them this morning, we have two white ones for the bride and groom and family, and two black ones for the wedding party," she smiled, proud of herself.

"Limo's – check, Dress – still to do, Honeymoon – in progress, Bridesmaids outfits – check except for Rory's," Sookie smiled. She was having so much fun planning Lorelai's wedding with her. She'd waited so long for them to both open their eyes and see it.

"Okay, so today, tonight and all of tomorrow is devoted to the making of the dress, and then on Saturday I'll make the final adjustments. I'm making Rory's dress on Saturday, but that won't take long, it's simple, but elegant," she laughed. "Oh, and Luke's groomsmen have already gotten their tuxes."

She and Sookie reached the car. Lorelai placed the fabric in the back seat of the car as they drove to Star's Hollow.

--  
Lorelai walked into Luke's at about five o'clock that afternoon. She spotted Luke sitting on a stool with a notepad in front of him, rambling something into the phone. His back was to her. She walked up behind him and pressed a kiss to his cheek before putting her ear right next to the outside of the phone where the earpiece was located. Luke smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to listen.

"Okay, so that's the cost for the flight to Perth? And what about from Perth to Sydney?" Luke asked, not in the slightest bit concerned about the cost.

"From Sydney to Perth through an Australian travel agency (Flight Centre), for two adults is approximately five hundred and ninety eight dollars,"

Luke just nodded his head and wrote the number on the notepad. Lorelai gasped. That price was just for them to go from Perth to Sydney, and she'd wanted to go to Queensland too. So they still have to pay to get to Australia and to get from Sydney to the Gold Coast. She was racking her brain, trying to figure out what the price would be. She looked at the notepad. It wrote;

'Honeymoon'

FLIGHTS:

US - Perth : Approx: $2273.00 each return.

Perth - Syd: Approx: $598.00 together.

Syd - Brisbane: Approx: $105.00 each.

Lorelai continued to read. At the bottom of the page there were a few questions she heard Luke ask.

"Okay, yeah, that sounds great, do you know any of the car rental places?" Luke asked.

"When you get there, the places are in the lobby of the airports, Eurocar is a big one, Rentals-Australia, another, you'll see when you get there, they cost about one hundred dollars a day and you can return it at several different stores," Luke nodded.

"With the return price from the States, does that mean we can leave from Brisbane too? If we book it that way I mean, will the price stay the same?" Luke queried.

"No, because Brisbane is further away than Perth, you'll probably have to add an extra one hundred each onto that price," The guy said. Luke wrote it down next to the question and grabbed a calculator. He typed in all the numbers.

"Thanks for all your help Shane, I'll call back to book, don't loose my reservations, I've just got to talk it over with my fiancée," he said kindly. He nodded when the young man said goodbye and turned to Lorelai.

"Hey, I think we're set," he said with a proud smile on his face.

"Babe, this holiday is going to cost so much, look at that," she said, pointing to the notepad at the big total written in red marker.

"Three thousand, two hundred and eighty one dollars, just in air fares?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"It's our honeymoon," Luke defended, "It's not like we're strapped for cash, we can afford it," he retorted to Lorelai's panicked face.

"I'm not sure, what about spending money? What about car rentals, hotels?" Lorelai asked, getting nervous on her feet. She turned and sat down on the stool next to Luke.

"Calm down, Lorelai," he said, covering her clenched fists with his hands.

"I can't, with the wedding costing a lot, and the honeymoon a lot as well, I have a lot to panic about." She cried.

"Look, I've booked us into The Crown Plaza hotel in Perth for three nights, the Four Seasons hotel in Sydney for three nights, and the Mercure Hotel in Brisbane for two nights," he nodded as she listened, "We can afford it," he grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and handed her his savings card. "When you go and pay for the invitations, use this okay? We got our card statement yesterday and you've been putting it all on yours, so just use this," he said as she took it.

Lorelai nodded. "Okay, doll, well my momentary panic about money is now over, just as long as you're sure we can do this?" Lorelai asked, concerned but then reassured as Luke nodded simply.

"I'll call and book it now," he told her. She smiled, gave him a lingering soft kiss on his lips and made her way out of the diner, to the print shop. She arrived at the print shop to be greeted by Sally and Amy with her wedding invites. She fell in love with them straight away. She went to pay for them, only to find out they didn't have eftpos. She walked out to the ATM a few streets down and put Luke's card in the slot. She'd used his card before, when buying some of the smaller decorations, so she knew his pin number. She hit 'Balance' and waited for the screen to show.

"What?" Lorelai asked to herself. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Luke's savings balance was twenty grand more than she'd imagined it to be. Luke's years of being a hermit and not going out must've made this possible, she thought.

She took out the amount of money needed and headed home. The postie picked up the invitations and took them to the post office, specially stamping them and sending them on their way.

--

Seven o'clock, Emily's arrival is immanent. With that small thought, there were three knocks on the door. Lorelai skipped down the stairs to greet her waiting mother.

"Hi Mom, come in, come in, I'm in a groove though, making my dress, I need to keep working on it before I get bored and don't want to do it anymore," Lorelai said, slightly loud as she ran up the stairs and into the small, normally unused study, where she knew Luke would never look.

Emily looked baffled, she wasn't sure of what to do. So, she followed Lorelai up the stairs.

"Wow, well look at this, you've made quite good time, Lorelai, it looks amazing already," Emily said in awe.

"Thanks Mom," Lorelai said as she started to line up a line of faint beads along the neckline of the dress. She'd finished the top half, a white dress, lining her breasts, going down to the middle of her chest, with three string like latches added on for decoration across the chest. Small clear crystal beads lined the neckline, stopping when they met the thin spaghetti straps. Lorelai decided to go with a tie-up back, finally realising that it'll pull tighter and outline her figure more.

"Do you like it?" Lorelai asked her mother, bringing it close to her chest to model it for her.

"It's lovely, what about the bottom of it?" Emily asked, noticing that nothing had been done to it.

"Oh, I'm going to finish that tomorrow, it's going to flare out a bit at my feet, but it's going to be kept simple, like the rest of the dress," Lorelai explained.

"Sounds lovely," Emily replied.

As the night went on, Emily and Lorelai managed to finish the final touches on her wedding. The flowers were finally finished, for the reception and the actual wedding, the bouquets would be delivered the morning of the wedding, and the florists would be decorating the venues the night before. Lorelai smiled at the fact that her mother was so into the idea's.

She told her Mom all about the honeymoon. While at first, Emily wasn't ecstatic about it, wanting Lorelai to go to Europe for her honeymoon, she soon came around as Lorelai surfed the internet, showing her pictures of all the places she'd be visiting.

--

Two hours later, Emily left. Another half an hour Luke arrived home with bags of food from the diner.

"You're an angel," was all Lorelai could muster up as she half-assedly, "I've been craving a burger all day," she confessed.

"Well, here's a thought," Luke said sarcastically, "You could've come to the diner today,"

"No I couldn't have, I've been working on my dress for hours, and I finished some last minute details with Sookie, and then my mother came over and we did even _more _wedding planning, you know, 'cause we're wedding next week," she said, smiling quietly before planting a kiss on his lips. Luke laughed a little bit and ran his hands up and down her sides.

"Okay then, let's eat," Luke said, sitting on the living room couch and tearing into a salad he'd prepared especially for himself. Lorelai screwed up her nose and looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just don't see how you find green crunchy stuff that tastes like plastic and paper rolled into one appetising," she said smiling hugely, making Luke find her too cute to argue with.

"The same way you find that red meat that tastes like rubber and cardboard mixed together, thrown in between some artificial sauce and toasted bread appetising, Lorelai," he said seriously with a smirk.

"You eat yours, and I'll eat mine, a perfect world." Lorelai said, as she shoved a bite of her burger straight into her mouth. "So, babe, we have to talk about the wedding, I have a few things that I need to run passed you,"

"Shoot," Luke said, spiking another lettuce and tomato with his fork and placing it nicely in his mouth.

"First, the night before the wedding," Lorelai stated with a smile.

"Yeah?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Well, we might be a little old for it, or we might be a little past the whole 'No sex before marriage' thing, obviously, but do you want to do the whole 'not seeing each other' tradition?" she asked nervously.

"Sure, I think that'd be great," Luke replied casually.

"Really? You don't want to stay with me the night before?" she asked, confused to whether her was just saying it because he felt like she wanted it that way or because he really didn't want to spend the night with her.

"No, it's not that, I always want to spend time with you, but I just think that the build up to seeing you walk down the aisle would be great," Luke said, smiling.

"Oh, shoot!" Lorelai exclaimed loudly, throwing her burger down and jumping up for the phone. She dialled quickly.

"What?" Luke said, looking up and shaking his head.

"I forgot to make sure that Dad could walk me down the aisle," she said, shaking her head. Luke got up and slowly took the phone out of her hand.

"Don't panic," he said quietly, as he hit the end button on the phone, "It's late, call tomorrow, I'll even write it down in that crazy anal bride book you have for you," he said cheekily.

"I love you," Lorelai replied, smiling and kissing him. "Have you written your vows?" she asked, kissing him again. Luke held onto her waist.

"As a matter of fact," kiss "I have," kiss "Have you?" kiss.

"Nope," she said, leaning in to kiss him again, only to stop when she realised that Luke had leaned backwards, slowly unlinking his hands and detaching them from her body.

"Whatsup?" she asked, confused to why he stopped.

"We're getting married in a week, Lorelai," he said, holding a finger up in front of her face to get her to stop moving closer to him.

"I know that," Lorelai replied, crossing her arms over her waist.

"We're getting married in a _week_ and you still haven't written your vows? The guy that's marrying us wants them tomorrow, you pushed me on this, and you still haven't written them? You're the one who didn't want the officiant to read out of a book, and you're not even giving him a _week_ to memorize these?" Luke ranted, much to Lorelai's dismay.

"What the hell?" she whispered. "Just because I haven't had time to write my vows yet, doesn't mean that I was sent here by Satan himself to screw up my wedding, jeez!" Lorelai said, her voice raising with each word.

"It's a week until our wedding." Luke stated simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, you don't think I know that? That's all I've been hearing about for the past _TWO WHOLE WEEKS!_" She screamed. "All I've thought about, every second of the day is decorations, venues, menus, cakes, guest lists, invitations,"

"Don't guilt trip me, I've been involved with the whole thing, I just booked and paid for an extremely expensive honeymoon to where _you_ decided we were going to go, because I wanted to make _you_ happy," he said firmly.

"_You_ said it was fine, _you _didn't want to go to Europe, _you _said Australia would be great!" she retorted, slowly moving to the staircase.

"I know I said it, and I'm fine with Australia, but you're acting as if I haven't been helping with the wedding, I have, it's your friend Sookie who thinks that no male wants to be included, so she has been excluding me from almost _everything_!" Luke screamed.

"Whatever," Lorelai yelled, storming up the stairs.

Luke started to clean up the rest of the mess still left on the table. He didn't know whether he should leave or not. Soon, it was going to be his house too, but it wasn't yet. Sure they'd moved a few of his boxes in, but half of his stuff was still at the apartment. He walked to the closet in the hallway and grabbed out two pillows and a blanket. He took off his shoes and green jacket, his flannel and his baseball cap and settled into the cushions of the couch for the night.

--

**review review **

**review review **

**review review **

**review review**

PLEASE!?!

lovee.


	11. He's her Lancelot

**HEY! You all should feel soooooooooo appreciative of my late nights. Just to keep you all happy. Hehe, no, I enjoy it. I got SO many reviews for the last chapter, some not so happy, some happy :) Glad that the majority of you's liked it. I only just wrote this chapter. Here's your reviewers answers:**

**Penguinopus: **_Lorelai and Luke fighting has got to be soooo frustrating. It's so awesome at the same time though 'cause you know that no matter how bad they're fighting, they still want eachother badly. That's what makes it so good, and probably why some of the reveiws were mad at me for making them fight haha. :) KEZ. (Thanks for always reviewing!)_

**Snoopy166: **_Sorry!!! I just couldn't write any longer! it was already 6 pages on my word document, and my brain was tired. I didn't want to keep going but make it boring, that would suck and you wouldn't read it anymore. It's okay though mate, the new one's up now! Cheers:) KEZ!_

**Sutton: **_Looks like you're just catching up on the story, you're the only one who's reviewed EVERY chapter. I really appreciate it and I'm glad you're enjoying the storyline. I have huge idea's in my head. Some might shock you all, some are sad, but alot are good and jolly. KEZ!_

**Elizabeth: **_'Cause of the makeup._

**Samvalasam: **_I've already replied to you in PM. But thanks for the review sweetybabycookiehoney. Lol, that's off of an episode in season 3 where Rory gets an invite to Sherry's baby shower - Lorelai calls her it._

**Micyaya: **_Well, I had 2 Limo's just for my school ball, so I thought they might need four for a wedding. I tried to make it so she was more worried because she knew the wedding was expensive, and therefore didn't want to make the honeymoon expensive too. KEZ!_

**705apple: **_Honeymoon locale is Australia because I live there lol, and I can write about it well. ENJOY:) KEZ._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Lorelai was so confused. She knew that the whole fight about the wedding vows was so un-necessary but she couldn't help it. She put it down to pre-wedding jitters. She recognized them from her engagement to Max, except, these aren't exactly the same. With Max, she knew it wasn't right, it was time to bolt, so she packed her things and she and Rory set off on an adventure. This time around, she didn't want to bolt. She was staying put, finally. As much as she loved Luke, she couldn't help but be nervous. He'd always said that chaining one person to another for the rest of their lives is pointless and shouldn't be done. Why did he change his mind now? That's probably what was the worst thing for Lorelai. She wasn't sure if she'd made him change his mind, or he was just agreeing to marry her because if he'd said he didn't want to marry her anymore, they wouldn't be together now. Those thoughts were immediately shaken out of her head. He'd proposed to her, not the other way around. He wants this. She calmly tapped at her forehead, she couldn't sleep.

An hour later, Luke was still trying to sleep on the couch downstairs. He couldn't believe how mad he'd gotten about Lorelai not writing her vows. He'd done his weeks ago. He wanted to be in this relationship so much. He knew that she just hadn't gotten around to it, starting to realise the complete idiot he had become when they were fighting. He decided that he'd go up to _their_ bedroom and talk to her, if she weren't already asleep.

Three taps on the door.

No answer.

Three more taps on the door.

"What?" A tired but not sleepy Lorelai answered. Luke turned the knob and walked in. The room was completely dark, the only figure he could make out was hers, under the covers of the bed.

Luke walked over to his side of the bed, where Lorelai had spread one arm out, clutching one of his pillows. "What're you doing?" Luke asked Lorelai, gesturing to the pillow and her arm. Lorelai quickly pulled her arm away and rolled onto her back.

"Nothing."

"Lorelai, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to go crazy about it. I know that you've been so pre-occupied with the wedding and I know that even though I want to be, I'm not really helping with anything," Luke said, running his fingers through his hair, "Personally, I blame Sookie, she thinks that just 'cause I'm a man, I don't want to be part of my wedding,"

"Luke,"

"Where does she get that from, anyway? Not all men leave their wives to do everything for the wedding, even her husband, Jackson, was all into it, you told me, he came to you asking for advice on what to do for the wedding," he ranted.

"Luke!" Lorelai said in a more defiant tone.

"I want to be a part of it, I know it's only a week away, but I want to be a part of it so badly." Luke said, kindly as Lorelai reached for his hand. He sat on the bed next to her.

"I know you want to be a part of it, I do, but the only reason I haven't written my vows yet is because of the time. I – sorry, _we_ had to plan this wedding in two weeks, before we started planning, we had colours and dress idea's, and that's all," she explained. "I've written them up here," she said, pointing to her head, "but you know what it's like up there, they're lost in a sea of kookamungas and foofanagins," she smiled.

Luke laughed a little and bent down to kiss her. He wrapped his right arm around her waist, pressing his hand flat against her back. Lorelai cupped his cheek as his left elbow steadied him while his left hand ran through her hair. Luke leaned into the kiss a little more, opening his mouth and letting her tongue in. He pulled back for air.

"I'm sorry," Luke said quietly, leaning back into kiss her.

Luke stiffened his right arm and pulled her closer to him, in turn leaning even further over her. Lorelai held onto his shoulders, trying to pull him on top of her. Luke complied and hovered over her, holding his weight on his forearms.

Lorelai's right hand snaked between them, removing her shorts and kicking them off the side of the bed. Luke put a hand at the hem of her tank top, slowly pulling it up, without breaking the kiss. Once the shirt was removed after a momentary break in the kiss, they started to get a bit more intimate.

Luke's shirt and sweat pants were removed, leaving him in boxers. Lorelai's front bra clasp was undone and the bra was removed from her body, leaving the only her panties and his boxers between them. Luke rested his weight on his left elbow as his right hand wandered down to her panties. At the same time, Lorelai's hands were moving to his boxers. Lorelai pushed them down his slim hips and Luke pulled her panties down her thin legs.

Luke moved down and pulled Lorelai's left nipple into his mouth. Gently nuzzling and biting it, rolling the other one between his fingers. He looked up at Lorelai's face, she was clenching her eyes shut, bucking her hips into him, telling him that she wants him.

"Please, Luke," she finally managed to say with a gasp.

"Now?" Luke asked, prolonging the word.

Lorelai nodded. "Mhmm," she replied, scraping his shoulders with her nails. Luke held onto his now fully erect cock and place it at her entrance. With one long hard thrust, he was in her completely. Letting her adjust to him inside of her before he started moving. With each thrust Lorelai made that noise that Luke loved so much.

Thrust "Oh," thrust "Mmm," thrust "Gah," thrust "Luke,"

Halfway through, Lorelai flipped them over so that she was straddling Luke's lap, never breaking the contact. She leaned down and kissed the side of his neck. Luke's hands run up and down her back and bare ass, gently squeezing and pushing down onto his cock. Lorelai started moving up and down. She brought her lips to Luke's mouth, while he steadied her fast paced movements on his cock. Grasping her hips, Luke pulled her up slightly, as the head of his cock momentarily slipped out of her and then pushed her down, plunging back into her, making her scream.

"Ohh, oh, Luke, ohh" was all she was mumbling into his mouth as he kissed her. Luke bucked his hips up into her, forcing himself harder into her with every thrust. Lorelai was leaning on his chest as they succinctly moved harder and faster. Luke moved his right hand closer to her entrance, rubbing his thumb over her hardened nub. Lorelai threw her head back and started to moan. Reaching back, she cupped his balls, slightly squeezing and tugging, making him groan in appreciation.

"Come for me, Lorelai," Luke groaned.

"Ohh, Ohh, Ohh," Lorelai screamed.

Lorelai collapsed onto Luke and started panting. Her clenching walls were enough to send Luke over the top. Still thrusting into her, he began to cum in long hard squirts, filling her.

"Oh my god, babe," Lorelai whispered. Luke pulled the cover up over the top of them. Luke sat there, still inside of Lorelai, waiting for her to move. She began nuzzling the side of his neck, breathing heavily. After a while she came back down to earth. She rubbed her cheek against Luke's and lifted her left leg off of him, moving to her side of the bed. Luke just lay there, looking at the ceiling, smiling. Lorelai was on her side. Luke turned over and placed his right hand on her hip, before drawing her closer and resting his hand around her leg, grasping her inner thigh.

They drift off to sleep.

---

Four days later, Lorelai and Rory were at Luke's, downing burgers and fries. Luke was refilling their coffee as they chatted on about the bachelorette party they were throwing for tonight.

"… and then we'll go to KC's" Rory added with a huge smile.

"Okay, so we have, Me, you, Sookie, Gypsy, Babette, Lane, Patty, and Lulu" Lorelai said, counting them on her fingers.

"And don't forget Grandma," Rory added.

"I will try not to not forget Grandma, sweets," Lorelai replied, cheekily.

"Mom, as much as you don't want to admit it, Grandma would love to be there, to celebrate this day with you," Rory said, cocking her head.

"But today isn't the day, today is just the bachelorette day," Lorelai smiled.

"She's coming!" Rory said defiantly.

"Oh fine," Lorelai agreed with a pout. Luke walked over to them and placed a hand on Lorelai's back.

"What you got planned for tonight, ladies?" Luke asked, running his hand lower on Lorelai's back and running it back and forth.

"A little drinking back at our place, some naughty games, some fun, and then we're hitting KC's where hopefully Mom will get up, dance, since and have the time of her life," Rory said, casually sipping at the coffee in front of her. "Oh and don't forget the stripper fun we organised in the centre of the town square," she joked.

Luke's eyes widened, so did Lorelai's smile. "A stripper? You hired a _stripper_?" Luke asked, annoyed.

"No babe, Satan's child was just toying with you," Lorelai said, tapping him on the knee. Rory smiled and bounced a little in her seat. Luke pretended to wipe the sweat from his brow. He walked back into the kitchen.

"There really isn't a stripper is there, kid?" Lorelai asked, leaning in to whisper to Rory.

"You said no stripper Mom, no stripper," Rory said. "You nervous?" she asked.

"About the party? No way, it's going to be abso-tivah-lutely amazing!" Lorelai replied happily.

"About the wedding," Rory said seriously.

"Anxious, not nervous, I'm marrying Luke, Rory, Luke, it's not a hard task, not one to be nervous about, I love him," she replied in the same seriousness as the question itself.

"It's less than a week away now, Mom, it's 5 days," Rory said.

"Yes, five days, that's a long time, plus, everything is organised, and I mean everything, I even wrote my vows yesterday, gave 'em to the officiant, so everything is good, Mom's cool," Lorelai joked.

"Oh I know Mom's cool," Rory said, before picking at her fries.

---

That night, Lorelai was getting ready for her party. She had three outfits on the bed. She was standing in her underwear when her door was suddenly opened. She jumped and hid out of sight of the person who was standing at the door.

"Lorelai, what're you doing?" Luke asked in a deep and husky voice.

"I didn't know it was you, it could've been Rory and I'm in my underwear," she said, stepping back over to the bed. Luke walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the underside of her cheek, rubbing his fingers along her stomach. He looked at the outfits she had laid out in front of her. He pointed to the one in the middle.

"That one," he said. The outfit was her knee high boots and a long black dress with small silver sequins placed in a random pattern around the bottom . She turned around and kissed him.

"Thanks," she said, kissing him again, putting her hands around his neck.

"You're welcome," he walked over to the dresser and placed his wallet and keys down. He turned around just in time to see Lorelai slip the dress on, before walking over and zipping it up. "You better behave, remember, you're almost a married woman," he said jokingly.

"I know, thank god, it took me long enough to earn that title," Lorelai shot back.

"Oh well, you've got it now, and my title is just your coffee servant," he said.

"And sex servant," she replied casually, picking up the outfits off of the bed and dumping them on a pile in front of her closet.

"Yep, stepped right into that one," Luke said, sitting on his side of the bed, removing his shoes. "You realise that when I live here, in about five days, you won't be able to just do that,"

"Do what?" Lorelai asked, shaking her head and throwing her arms in the air.

"Mess up our room," he replied.

Lorelai snorted. "Pfft, as if I do that now," she said, eyeing the pile of clothes accumulated on the chair and on the floor in front of the closet. She grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs. Luke soon followed.

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled.

"Jeez, blow my ear drums out why don't you?"

"Tough love babe, so when's everyone getting here?" Lorelai asked, watching Rory rearrange the alcohol bottles so that they were in a circle on the table.

"Wow, will we really drink all that hooch?" Lorelai asked with a scrumpled look on her face.

"Probably, Miss Patty and Babette are coming," Rory retorted, arranging the appetisers on the extra table Luke had brought in.

"True," Lorelai said, pointing a finger at Rory. Luke came into the kitchen.

"Okay, so I'm off, have fun," he said to Lorelai before quickly pecking her on the lips. Lorelai wrapped an arm around his waist, watching him as he waved to Rory. Luke looked down at Lorelai, "Walk me out?" he asked.

"Sure," Lorelai nodded.

Luke was having a few beers back at the apartment with Jackson, Kirk and T.J.

"You have fun too, mister," Lorelai cooed, before gently kissing him.

"I will, I hear Jackson hired this nurse stripper, that should be a blast," he joked. Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him. "Just kidding," Lorelai playfully hit him in the chest and continued walking to the porch. She kissed him again, and he was off.

--

The party was going really well. Babette and Patty had brought in a batch of founders day punch, Gypsy had brought some extra ice, Sookie brought food, pizza of course, Lulu brought some drinking games, Emily brought a potato salad and Lane brought the music. Lorelai was seated on the couch, opening her presents.

Sookie gave her some penis-shaped pasta. Babette and Patty went halves on a sexy edible lingerie two piece. Lane gave her a composed CD mix with all her favourites, and some to torture Luke with. Emily gave her a diamond necklace, which she adored and Rory gave her a wedding garter, knowing that she hadn't gotten one yet. Gypsy forgot about her presents, and so, gave her a free car service. Once the presents were through, the mildly drunk group headed down to KC's bar.

The group toasted and congratulated Lorelai on finally getting married, to the man of her dreams. Lorelai told them anecdotes from times when before they were together, Luke would almost ask her out, or almost kiss her. Patty in turn told them about how she'd always wanted them to be together. They all laughed.

Lorelai drank long island ice tea after long island ice tea, occasionally swapping to vodka tonics and sex on the beach's. By one o'clock in the morning, she was absolutely plastered. She could barely walk. Babette and Patty decided to call Luke and tell him to come and get her.

Luke showed up fifteen minutes later. Rory and Lane had gathered her belongings in her bag, handing them to Luke before he held onto her. Lorelai buried her head in Luke's shoulder, nuzzling his bare neck slightly. Luke looked down at her.

"Come on, drama queen," he said in a breathy whisper.

"Ew, your breath smells like beer," Lorelai said, putting her right hand on his face. Lorelai leaned all of her weight onto Luke, he held her up straight. Once they were good to go, he scooped her up in his arms and took her to his truck. He put her on the seat, her legs hanging out the door. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on her forehead. She hooked her feet onto his calf muscles, trying to stay upright, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her head on his chest.

"I love you, my knight in shining armour," she said in a blurred and muffled tone.

"Yeah, I'm a regular Lancelot," he shot back, cuddling her.


	12. A drunk, A night apart and A Wedding

**It's been a long time. For me anyway. I remember when I first started this story I was updating twice a day. Sorry, got bigger fish to fry. Just got a job, which I've been looking for for 3 months, which makes me a little bit more busy. I updated yesterday though, so it's not that bad. Please REVIEW! KEZ.**

**Samvalasam: **_I'm a fun drunk, but if someone makes me sad, I'm an emotional drunk. The drinking age here is 18, so I'm almost legal! It's gonna be great. Hehee. I love it when Lorelai is drunk, it's so funny. Like at Lane's wedding and that serenade night. Haha! Thanks for reviewing._

**Micyaya: **_There were a lot of references to the long island ice tea in the show - Bachelorette party for Lorelai, Sookie's wedding and such. Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this._

**Sutton: **_There's two times in the show when Luke uses the line "Yeah I'm a regular Lancelot". When he's picking Liz and T.J up when they broke their limbs, and when he helps Lorelai out after Sookie is put to bed rest. I thought I'd add it in here. Enjoy the chapter! KEZ :)_

Chapter 12 - A drunk, A night apart and a wedding.

Luke stood still in front of Lorelai, running his hands through his drunk fiancées hair as her face buried into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and began rubbing her back. He remembered how the girls had been having a lot of fun, and that Lorelai was so energetic and crazy. He smiled every time he thought of his upcoming wedding to this beautiful woman. He was broken out of his thoughts when she started talking.

"I think this is the drunkest I've ever been," Lorelai told Luke, slightly tightening the grasp around his waist.

"Yeah, well," was Luke's only reply. Lorelai looked up at Luke and smiled that huge grin that went from ear to ear. Luke looked confused. "What?" he asked, not sure what Lorelai was doing.

"Nothing, wanna go back to my place?" she asked with a suggestive raise of the eyebrows. "Soon to be, our place?" she corrected.

"Not really, Rory's home tonight, and I'm sure that some of the girls from your little party over there…" he trailed off, pointing to KC's bar where some of the girls still sat, "will be crashing at your place, soon to be our place, tonight," he said with a smile.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lorelai said drunkenly. She removed her arms from his waist and placed them on his shoulders.

"Sure," Luke said, looking down at her.

"When we're married, and trying for a baby, and Rory's home, will you have sex with me then?"

"No," Luke said platonically.

"Whhhhhhhhyyyyyy?" Lorelai whined. "She's learnt her lesson from last time,"

"I can't, I won't," Luke said.

"Fine!" Lorelai retorted, unhooking her legs and twisting in her seat to look straight forward. "Let's go to your apartment then," she suggested. Luke got in the drivers side, placed a hand on her thigh and nodded. Starting up the car, he started on the two minute drive back to the diner.

"Hey, how come you can drive?" Lorelai asked, confused as to why he wouldn't be more drunk than he was.

"The person who was in charge of the beer, T.J, decided that today was the day he lose his memory, along with his mind, so we only had my supply," Luke said meanly.

"Oh, well, good thing otherwise you wouldn't have been able to come and pick up your beautiful, sexy, delicious, needy, gorgeouuuuuuuuus wifey!" Lorelai said playfully.

"Exactly my look on the situation – always seeing the silver lining," Luke smiled. He parked the car and went around to the passenger side of the truck. He lifted Lorelai out and tried to place her on the ground. She couldn't stand up straight, let alone walk. He held onto her. She placed an arm around his neck, and so he placed a hand under her knees and lifted her up.

After several minutes of fumbling for the keys, unlocking the door with Lorelai in his arm, and persistently trying to get Lorelai to stop sucking on his earlobe and nuzzling at his neck, they were finally in the diner. Luke sat Lorelai at one of the tables. He figured that if he sat her at the counter, there was a more likely chance that she'd fall off backwards, so he'd at least give her a chair with a back. He brought over some water and coffee.

"Drink up," he said, gesturing to the glass of water and the coffee mug. She took a sip of the coffee.

"You should invest in a Starbucks, baaaaabe," she said, smiling.

"Why's that?" he asked, knowing full well what she was talking about.

"Because your coffee is better than sex," she teased. Luke walked over to her and placed himself in the seat across from her.

"You really think that?" he asked cheekily. "Plus, if you invest in a branch of a Starbucks, you have to use their recipes, so that all the food tastes the same at every branch," he told her.

"I don't care, maybe you should franchise Luke's, take up Dad's suggestion, I don't know," Lorelai said, gesturing crazily with her hands. She looked up slyly at Luke. "Your coffee is better than sex with anyone but you," she said, knowing that Luke was waiting for her answer. She placed the coffee down and collapsed onto the table.

"Come on, time to go to bed," Luke told her, pulling her up off of the table. He carried her over his shoulder, she was giggling the whole time.

"Oh, how caveman of you," she joked as he pulled her up.

They got up to Luke's apartment five minutes later. He took her over to the bed and laid her down. She stared up at the ceiling, giggling.

"Do you want to change, or do you want to sleep like that?" Luke asked, pulling his shirts over his head and replacing them with one army green shirt.

"I want to change, but I'm not sure I want to get up and experience the dizzy spells again," she told him as she saw him replace his jeans with grey sweats. He walked over to her and lifted her up. She closed her eyes, trying to at least minimize the effects of the dizzy spells.

Luke unzipped her dress slowly. He peeled it off of her and let it drop to the floor. While still trying to hold onto her, he lowered himself and unzipped the knee high boots she was holding. He came back up to her level and told her to toe out of them. She did so and was slightly shorter than Luke again. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't like seeing her so out of it. Don't get him wrong though, he loved playful Lorelai, but this was the drunkest he'd ever seen her. He kissed her cheek a few times before landing his mouth on hers. She kissed him back, effortlessly. He unclasped the back of her bra and grabbed one of his flannels that was discarded on the back of a chair. Lorelai slid her arms through the sleeves and smiled. Luke laid her down on her side of the bed, kissed her once more, and she was out like a light. He smiled and got into the bed beside her. He rested his arm across her abdomen and positioned his head so that it was close to Lorelai's. He was so happy.

---

Two days before the wedding.

"Mom!" Rory screamed from her the hallway as she walked from the living room.

"What?" Lorelai called from the kitchen with the same tone.

"You were supposed to have cleaned out this closet yesterday!" she yelled, Lorelai smirked and continued eating her breakfast.

"I forgot!" she defended. She hadn't really, she just hadn't gotten around to it. Luke had dropped off a few more boxes of his things. She was supposed to be cleaning out two of the shelves of the closet for his stuff. She looked, she saw, she left.

"You didn't forget, you're just lazy!" Rory said with a sarcastic tone. "How do you expect Luke to fit here if you're not even going to make the effort?"

"Luke already fits here, all of his boxes are in my room, what are you complaining about?" she asked, wondering if Rory's complaint was legit.

"How many boxes are in your room?" Rory asked as she walked slowly into the kitchen, still wearing her pyjamas.

"About eight," Lorelai said, not focussing.

"I rest my case," Rory said, looking at her, "Have you unpacked them yet?"

No answer.

"MOM!" Rory said in an angry tone.

"Jeez, what?" Lorelai asked, looking at her daughter.

"Have you and Luke unpacked the boxes? Or is he equally lazy, and therefore you'll be hopeless pack rats until the day you both die," Rory said with a smirk.

"That's not going to happen," Lorelai joked. "We're going to live forever,"

"Like on fame?" Rory asked sarcastically.

"Look, the main focus in this household at the moment is that I'm going to get married in two sleeps, Luke's crap can be unpacked whenever, we don't need to do it right now," Lorelai told Rory, still focussing on the paper she was reading.

"I'd rather not have to do it later, and if I go up to your room to start unpacking it for you, I'm afraid of what I might see,"

"Yeah, you don't wanna see, he doesn't have a lot of stuff. It's mainly baseball trophies, his clothes, a few childhood memories and such, nothing interesting," Lorelai told her.

"Wow, you practically just called your husband boring," Rory said in a monotone, sarcastic voice.

"I did not!" Lorelai defended.

"Uh, go over what you just said, ya did!"

Lorelai just shook her head.

--

One night before the wedding.

"Luuuuuuke, just stay with me," Lorelai whined as she was seeing Luke off at her front door.

"I can't, it's tradition," Luke told her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Lorelai stood there, not reciprocating his affection. She stood with her arms at her sides as he tried to coax them up around her neck. She finally gave in.

"But I'm not going to see you until the wedding, can't you just stay and leave really early in the morning?"

"The whole point of this is so that the bride and groom miss each other, making the whole seeing them for the first time in a while so much more special," he told her, she laughed at his seriousness. "Okay, I'm off," he said, leaning down and pecking her on the lips. He went to leave but she didn't let go of his neck. Luke turned back. "What're you doing?" he asked.

"You've gotta gimme something," Lorelai told him.

"Ah jeez," Luke said. He ran his hands up and down her back. He started to kiss her. They kissed heavily for a few minutes before Lorelai redirected them over to the couch on her porch. They sat there kissing for a while before it became more heated. Lorelai was aware of her daughters presence in the house, but tried to keep that information from dawning on Luke while he was doing this to her.

"Mmm," Lorelai moaned.

Luke reached his arms up around her front and rested his right hand on her left breast. He massaged it slowly. He quickly ran his hand down her front and went under the shirt. He traced a line along her lacy bra before putting his hand under it. She moaned slightly in appreciation. Lorelai fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Momentarily forgetting where they were, who was inside and who the neighbours were, Luke started to play with the button and zip on Lorelai's jeans. When he unzipped them, she realised what he was doing. She pushed on his chest slightly, still kissing him. He grabbed onto the waist band and started to pull down.

"Luke!" she said.

"Mmm?" he questioned, still kissing her, trailing kisses down her neck and chest.

"Luke!!" she said heavier, pushing him harder.

"What?" he said as he sat up, confused. She laid slightly under him, jeans open and her black lacy panties showing, she looked around.

"Look where we are," she told him.

"I know, sorry. Lost in the moment," he said before buttoning and zipping up her jeans.

"If you want to finish this, let's go upstairs," Lorelai said suggestively, trying to make him forget that he was leaving in the first place. Luke just shook his head before kissing her again and making his way down the stairs.

---

The wedding day.

Lorelai was in the bridal room getting ready for the big day. It was only half an hour away. Her hair was set in a whisky down-do, with a small diamonded tiara stuck on her head. Her dress was simple. She'd finished it a few days before, the bottom flaring out slightly, just the way she'd wanted it. She had a small white sash around her waist with the beads on the neck line glistening in the light. Rory was wearing a blue simple dress which matched Sookie's.

"Nervous Mom?" Rory asked, fixing the bottom of Lorelai's dress.

"Not really, more anxious and excited to finally be married," Lorelai told Rory.

"That's good,"

--

Luke was getting ready in another room. He pulled on his tux and combed through his hair. He walked out of the hall to meet the groomsmen before walking down to the wedding area. He checked with the organiser that everything was good with the reception, he made sure that all the guests were almost seated and he made sure to ask one of the groomsmen to check on Lorelai, making sure she was feeling okay. When everything was in order, he went to his starting position.

--

Luke was waiting at the end of the aisle for Lorelai. Her bridesmaids were walking one by one down the aisle, each standing alongside the spot where Lorelai would be standing, coinciding with each of Luke's groomsmen. Lorelai stood at the end of the red carpet with her Dad.

"Nervous?" Richard asked.

"Not at all," she smiled.

"Good, that's a good sign," Richard told her.

"I think so," she whispered.

Finally, the music started playing, signalling that it was her turn down the aisle. Her family and friends all stood up to watch her graceful glide along the aisle. From the moment she stood at the end of the carpet, she never took her eyes off of Luke. Luke stayed locked on her as well, as if she were the only one in the world. Everyone noticed. It was the same intense stare they shared as soon as they started dating, everyone saw it, everyone knew it. She got to the end of the aisle, Richard kissed her and told her good luck before Luke took her hands in his.

"We are all gathered here today," the officiant started, "to celebrate the relationship between Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes," the crowd awed.

Lorelai looked into Luke's eyes, drowning out the sound that the officiant was making. As he talked about marriage and what it meant to people, she just thought back over their relationship. Every time friend Luke would come over to help her out, every time boyfriend Luke would help her get over a fight with Rory or her mother, every time Luke was there for her daughter, every time Luke was Luke. Her train of thought was broken when he announced he was going to read the vows.

"Starting with Luke's," he said.

"Lorelai, from that first day that you walked into my life, demanding coffee and not shutting up, I knew you were the one for me. You are the best mother I have ever witnessed, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, the kindest person I have ever spoken to, and the best friend I have ever had," he said. "I love you with all of my heart, and I will never stop loving you, you're the one for me, you're it for me," Luke said, clenching onto her fists a little harder. Lorelai smiled. "I love you,"

The crowd made slight ooing and ahhing's.

"Lorelai, if you will," the officiant said.

"Luke," she started, quickly glancing at the audience who laughed momentarily. "For years now, you have been my rock. You've given me all that I've wanted, even before we were really together. You've been a friend for so many years. I hate that it took us so long to realise just how much we loved one another. You're like a father to my daughter, you have your own special relationship with her, which I love. You're always there for me, helping me, fixing things. You're the best person I could have ever hoped to be with. I can't wait to start a family with you, to start the rest of our lives. I love you so much, and I will love you forever." Lorelai told him, directly into his eyes. Tears started to well up in Lorelai's and many of the audience member's eyes.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife," the officiant said, "You may kiss the bride," he told Luke.

Luke pulled Lorelai closer to him by her waist. He leant down and kissed her softly. She threw her right arm around his neck and brought him closer. He opened his mouth a little, changing the chaste kiss into a more passionate one, causing the crowd to cheer. They broke apart and ran down the aisle, their family and friends throwing flowers on them as they went. They got into one of the limo's parked out the front and promised their family and friends they'd see them at the reception.

--

In the limo.

"Care for some Limo sex?" Lorelai joked.

Luke just kissed her and laughed.

"Finally," Lorelai said.

"Finally," Luke repeated.

--

TBC

**review review. please. it'll take five seconds.**

**cheers.**


	13. Reception:Flight:Start of their lives

**_YO!_ sorry 'bout the lack of updates. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I beg now. I think I'll loose my muse if no-one reviews. I like to write, but love knowing people are reading it. I thrive on it. LOVEKEZ!**

**Sutton: **_F.I.N.A.L.L.Y if I do say so myself. I pray for a GG movie, just to see them wed. It would be so awesome. The vows, believe it or not, I made up as I went along, I couldn't think of anything, so I just wrote. That's what I do with every chapter. I start it, finish it about half an hour later and then post it. Unlike a lot of people who plan it, write a bit, get busy, write a bit more, and then post it. ENJOY!! KEZ :)_

**Samvalasam: **_A lot of the fics I read have a looooooooooong wedding. It's annoying because weddings are not Luke or Lorelai, I mean, they're both not itty bitty detaily kinds of people, probably why they were both so willing to elope in Martha's Vineyard and why Lorelai didn't care about the wedding party after she eloped in Paris (but we don't talk about that). Heeeheee. Glad you liked it. I'm 18 in November. Sucks 'cause all friends turn 18 before me, hehee. :)_

**StarsHollow-er: **_I assure you there'll be no Australian mocking jokes. Haha, 'cause I'm Australian and that's why the honeymoon's here. Haha! Thanks for reading mate, stay tuned! KEZ :)_

_ENJOY!! (It's a longish one!)_

**The reception, The flight and The start of their lives.**

_Finally_ they were married, _Finally _they were going to start their lives as one, _Finally._ It's all Lorelai could think about in the limo ride from the ceremony to the reception.

Her mind wandered over Luke's body, starting from his black booted feet. She travelled up his strong legs, over their clasped hands resting in his lap, passed his muscly chest, over his big, protective arms and to his freshly shaven, baseball cap-less head. She was so lucky. Her thoughts were broken as she felt Luke's hand unclasp her hand and make it's way onto her leg. She turned her head to one side, leaning forward and initiating their thousandth kiss as husband and wife.

Luke's hands scrunched up the thin material of Lorelai's wedding dress, pushing his right hand up to her outer thigh. His index finger clasped onto the waistband of her white lacy panties as her hands rested on his chest. The kiss was heated, both of them trying to take control of the other. Luke leaned further into Lorelai as she lowered herself back slightly. She shook her head and pushed on Luke's chest.

"Luke," she said, trying to get his attention. He continued to kiss her while caressing her thigh.

She tried again. Pushing at his chest slightly so that their lips disconnected.

"Babe," she said quietly. He stopped, planted his hand firmly on her thigh and raised his eyebrows, giving her an extremely confused expression. There was a long pause before she started, "I wasn't serious," she told him.

"About what?" Luke asked, panting.

"About the limo sex," she whispered. Luke raised his eyebrows once again and began to move his hand away from his wife's thigh. Lorelai put her hand on top of his, keeping it still. She raised her eyebrows at him. Things were getting a little too heated, especially because the barrier that disconnects them from the driver was still down, and they were only a few minutes from the reception. Lorelai noticed that the driver had moved the rear-vision mirror so that if he were to glance in it, he wouldn't see them. She figured that the only reason he hadn't put the barrier up was because he didn't want to be rude, or feel embarrassed. Lorelai pointed at the driver. Luke looked over and immediately sat up. Lorelai swung her legs back into the appropriate sitting position and interlocked her fingers with Luke's. She took the remote from in between them and raised the barrier. The driver didn't make a sound, a movement or a gesture, he just kept on driving.

"I'm sorry," Luke told her in all seriousness.

"Don't be silly, you never have to be sorry for wanting to jump me," Lorelai laughed loudly.

"I don't want to jump you," Luke shot back at her.

"Huh?" she asked curiously.

"I want to make love to you," he told her.

"Ewww, sappy!" Lorelai retorted with a childish voice.

"Shut up!" Luke defended, swatting her playfully on the leg.

"Kiss me, you big girl!" Lorelai said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

Five minutes passed and they were parked in the car park of the reception hall. The venue was called 'Sanctuary' and was responsible for catering more wedding receptions than anywhere. The driver had exited the vehicle and entered the building. The valet was waiting for the bride and groom to also vacate the limo so that he could tend to parking it (he was also making sure that no-one stole it with the two still in the car).

Meanwhile, in the car.

"Our.. public.. awaits," Lorelai managed in between kisses. Luke looked at the clock mounted in the wall of the limo.

"They won't be seated yet, plus our entrance isn't for another half hour," Luke looked into her eyes before brushing his lips against hers and bringing his hand up to rest on her breast.

"I need to go and freshen up before we dance and things," Lorelai told him, tugging slightly on his tie, not minding that he was so carefully touching her. She liked it actually, the fact that now Luke felt so comfortable with her that he could just touch her, whenever he desired. Luke sat up straight and pulled Lorelai with him. Her legs were thrown over his legs and his arm was snaked around her waist, their faces mere millimetres apart.

"I love you," Lorelai almost whispered, closing the distance between them and tightly nipping at his lips.

"I love you too," Luke replied after she pulled back from the kiss. He dropped his hand to her leg and rubbed gently. They had a moment. Suddenly, there was a knock on the window. Lorelai moved her legs so that Luke could wind the window down.

"Excuse me, sir," the valet said to Luke.

"Yeah?" Luke asked.

"The party planner is requesting that you head inside now," the valet told him nervously.

"Okay, thanks man," Luke said before winding the window up and turning to Lorelai. "Let's go then," he said before opening the door and helping Lorelai out of the limo. The valet jumped in the front and Lorelai and Luke walked hand in hand into the bridal room. Lorelai freshened up her hair and makeup and walked over to Luke.

Luke was sitting in a white, old timely, classic chair that was positioned next to a same-textured table and another chair. Lorelai positioned herself on Luke's left knee, spinning slightly to get more comfortable. Luke's left arm immediately went to her waist.

"You know, there's a perfectly good chair over there," Luke told her, pointing to the other chair.

"It's too far,"

"Lazy girl," Luke joked.

"I meant it's too far from you," she retorted with a horrified look.

"Okay," Luke said, pulling her down for a kiss.

"Luke, can I ask you a question?" she said before leaning down and kissing him once again.

"Sure," Luke said, kissing her lips once more before she pulled away completely.

"When do you want to start trying for a baby?" she asked him seriously. They could here the hustle and bustle of the crowd outside but they focussed intently on each other.

"I haven't really thought about it," he told her. "When do you want to start?"

"I was thinking straight after Australia," she said, waiting for his response.

"Wow," Luke said, bewildered. "Fast,"

"Really? When you think about it, is it really? It's not that fast, we've been at this a long time, and we both aren't getting any younger, I just, really, really want this, a family with you," she said nervously.

"I want this too, Lorelai, I really do, I've never had it before, and you're who I've been waiting for, I just… it was a lot to process in the second that you gave me, that's why the response," he reassured her.

"So… after the honeymoon?" she asked excitedly.

"After the honeymoon," Luke confirmed. As if on cue, a knock on the door. Rory popped her head inside and saw Lorelai kissing Luke before turning her head to the door.

"Sorry, but your public awaits," Rory told them. After she closed the door, Luke turned to Lorelai.

"That… she got from you," he told her.

----

The reception was really beautiful. Luke and Lorelai danced while everyone watched, Luke let her feed him some of the wedding cake, Lorelai danced with Rory and Sookie, and Luke and Lorelai opened a few presents. At the end of the reception, Lorelai and Luke walked through a crowd of friends, throwing flowers on them as they headed to the limo. Before getting in the limo, Lorelai turned around and waved to Rory. Luke placed his hands on her hips and kissed her passionately.

"We're going to Australia, mates!" she yelled at the crowd.

There was an array of 'goodbye' 'good luck' 'see ya later' and 'have fun' 's before they jumped into the limo. The limo took them and their already packed luggage (thanks to Rory), and started on the one hour trip to the airport. Lorelai was still in her wedding dress. She put the barrier up and told Luke that she needed his help getting changed. A carry bag of hers had been placed in the limo by her daughter earlier with a change of clothes.

"Luke, unzip," she said, leaning forward on the seat. Luke complied and ran the zipper slowly down her back. She moved to the opposite seat, the one that ran parallel with the limo.

"I'm sorry we have to leave tonight," Luke said, watching her.

"It's fine, really, it's going to be so much more adventurous when we get to our honeymoon," she told him.

She pulled a strap off of each shoulder and pulled the top of the wedding dress down to her waist, revealing the white lacy strapless bra she wore to Luke. He watched her like she was a train wreck. He knew he shouldn't stare, but he couldn't help it. A small smile appeared on her lips as she pulled on a black tank top. She slipped out of the dress and began to arrange it in the hanging bag.

Luke watched her. She sat on the black leather seat in only white panties and a black tank top. He didn't realise how much more appealing it was to him, now that they were married. He also didn't want the first time they had sex to be in the limo on the way to the airport. She slipped on some tight fitting jeans and returned to the seat next to him.

---

At the airport. Luke and Lorelai checked in and were waiting for their flight to begin boarding. They were sitting on the chairs in the waiting room, watching the planes that were leaving the airport. They sat side by side, Lorelai's left hand interlocked with Luke's right, resting in his lap. Her head leaned into him slightly. _Not the most romantic start_ she thought to herself.

"I think I'm gonna go and get some coffee," Lorelai announce, out of the blue.

"Oh, I'll come with," Luke replied, standing up. They walked hand in hand to the kiosk and ordered a coffee, a tea, a burger and a salad. They were served and headed back to their seats. Lorelai reluctantly let go of Luke's hand and ate her burger.

A few minutes passed and they finished their food.

"Flight 747Qantas," came a voice over the PA.

"Flight 747Qantas, to Australia," the voice said again.

"Seats one to thirty boarding now," Lorelai looked at her tickets and nodded. She and Luke stood in line for five minutes. She got to the counter and handed the lady her ticket.

"What class?" Trish, the ticket collector asked.

"Coach," Lorelai replied.

"I'm sorry, we don't have you on listing for coach ma'am," the lady explained.

"What?" Lorelai asked, looking to her right to see Luke, he got through.

"Lorelai, what's going on?" Luke asked, walking over to her.

"They don't have me on board for coach," Lorelai said, starting to panic. She dropped her carry on luggage and held onto Luke's hand.

"Lorelai, we're in first class," Luke said to her, baffled as to why she would forget that.

"We are?" Lorelai asked confused as hell.

"You knew that," Luke told her.

"Nooooo, I didn't," she said.

"There you go ma'am," Lorelai was handed her ticket and she and Luke headed down to the plane.

"You never told me that," Lorelai told Luke, shaking her head.

"Well, actually, your Dad did it, for a wedding gift," Luke told her, squeezing her hand.

"Oh, well, this is sooooo cool," she said playfully. When they got to the plane's door, the lady waiting looked at their tickets and directed them to the front of the plane.

Lorelai walked into the first class cabin and gasped.

"Wow!" she said to Luke.

"Not too shabby," Luke said to her.

"Oh my god Luke, there's a screen in every chair," Lorelai said, jumping up and down and pointing to all the seats. They found theirs and comfortably settled into them. "Only twenty hours to go," Lorelai told him.

About 10 hours into the trip, Lorelai was starting to nod off. She was sitting in the window seat. She'd pushed her chair back slightly and was snoozing. Their hands were still clasped together. Luke didn't notice her sleeping until the movie he was watching was over. She fell asleep fourty five minutes before the end. Luke looked over at her and smiled. He took his hand away from hers and got up. He went to the toilet.

Five minutes later, he returned and Lorelai still wasn't awake. He slowly grabbed the arm rest and lifted it up, so there was no barrier between them. He slowly pulled on Lorelai, so that she rested her head on his now pillow-covered lap. She woke up, realised what he was doing and then went back to sleep. Luke stroked his fingers through her hair. About half an hour later, he started to sleep as well.

----

Something simultaneously woke them both up. Lorelai lifted her head slightly, it felt heavy. She sat up and faced the front. She looked at her watch and saw that they'd slept for three hours. She smiled and looked at her husband. Luke stretched and looked at his wife. He leaned in and kissed her. She shuffled so that she leant against his side, her head on his shoulder, their lips close. The stewardess walked passed and smiled. Lorelai put one hand on his chest and pulled the blanket up over them both.

----

"Hey, babe," Lorelai said quietly to Luke.

"Yeah? What?" he asked, looking at Lorelai.

She didn't answer. Instead, she lowered her hand from his chest and onto his sweats, in his lap.

"No, no, no, no," Luke told her, pulling his hand away.

"Why not?" she whispered, looking around. "Everyone's asleep, and it's dark," she told him, gesturing to around her.

"Lorelai, please," he begged her.

"I'm bored, and we haven't been able to do _anything_ yet," she complained.

"What happened to wanting to wait?" he asked.

"I never said I wanted to, I just said that it's not that big of a deal, is all," she told him.

She moved her hand back to his pants. He leaned his head back and shuffled over to Lorelai so that he was closer. He turned in so that his body faced her slightly, so that from behind it just looked like he was cuddling his wife. Lorelai smiled.

"You sure?" she asked, wearily. Luke nodded. "I've had a bad influence on you, Mr. No public displays of affection," she joked.

Lorelai moved her hand to the inside of his pants. Grasping at his cock. She watched his eyes as she made contact. She raked her fingernails down the top of his shaft, hearing little grunts of appreciation. Lorelai leaned in and kissed his already parted lips. She couldn't resist. All of a sudden, she grabbed a hold of Luke's cock and slowly pumped at it. Luke wrapped an arm around her so that it still didn't look suss but landed so that it was on her left breast. She continued to tweak at the head of his cock, occasionally pulling down and pushing up, milking it out of him. He grasped harder on her breast with each thrust.

"Lorelai, I'm gon-," he came. She giggled as she felt his grip loosen and his cum hit her hand. She grabbed a complimentary napkin and wiped her hand, tossing one to him. He shook his head and headed to the bathroom. When he came back she was sitting upright and patting the seat next to her.

"I think I'm gonna like being married," Lorelai joked.

"I wouldn't put it past ya," Luke said jokingly.

----

PERTH INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT.

"Babe, we're here, we're finally here, and we're married. We're married, we're here and in a week we're going to be trying for a baby," she said excitedly. She and Luke rented a cart and retrieved their luggage from the conveyor belt. They got through customs and headed to the Eurocar hire counter. Luke hired a Nissan Pulsar for the two days they'd be staying there. The went to the door of the airport and stood out in the mildly hot air.

"Hello, Australia!" Lorelai called.

"Jeez," Luke replied.

---

TBC.

**I hope it was alright! Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I do. PLEASE REVIEW. I'M NOT GETTING MANY, SO I DON'T KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY. I TOOK SO LONG UPDATING BECAUSE I THOUGHT PEOPLE DIDN'T LIKE THE STORY, SO I COULDN'T THINK.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Lovekez!**

**x**

**two seconds.**

**clickclick.**


	14. Australia the honeymoon all that

**HEY! I'm back to the quick updates. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if I got a little desperate - no-one was reviewing was all. Here are your replies. LOVEKEZ!**

**Penguinopus: **_I'd never be able to work up the courage to do that. I don't even think me and my boyfriend would be able to do what Luke and Lorelai did in the previous chapter. We're very secretive. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!! KEZ._

**Micyaya: **_I wish they'd be unable to keep their hands off of eachother in the actual show! KEZ._

**Gilmoreintraining: **_She really has. Thanks for reviewing. KEZ._

**Samvalasam: **_I kinda stole it off of the Friends episode where Rachael and Ross are trying anything to make the baby come out and she's like "Make looooooooooove to me Ross," ahha. Thanks!! KEZ._

**Kl13139: **_I will! KEZ._

**StarsHollow-ew: **_Haha, i love planes. LOL! Lorelai on a plane for twenty hours straight, no coffee? I don't think so! Thanks for your review. KEZ._

**Australia, the honeymoon, all that.**

"Wow, Crown Plaza Hotel," Lorelai said, pointing to the sign above the entrance as she and Luke exited the shuttle van that took them to their hotel.

"Excuse me, sir?" Luke asked the driver who was retrieving their luggage from the under-compartment of the bus.

"Yes?" The driver asked moving closer to them with their luggage.

"Do you know where the Eurocar pickup centre is nearest to here?" Luke asked, looking around.

"Yeah mate, it's about fourty metres that way," the man said, pointing down the street. "You just turn left and you'll be on a street with several tourist attraction stalls and things," he explained. "There's your luggage, have a great honeymoon!"

"Thanks, man!" Luke said, walking over to Lorelai who was admiring the huge fountain on the opposite side of the road.

"Lorelai,"

"Yeah, babe?" Lorelai asked, turning around.

"Jeez, aren't you hot?" Luke said, gesturing to Lorelai's knee length coat, jeans and black shirt.

"Well, it wasn't hot in the states or on the plane, what's the temperature anyway?" she asked.

"I think the bus driver said it was thirty six," Luke told her, fussing with the luggage.

"Thirty six? Celsius?" she asked, confused.

"Yah, so like, almost one hundred," Luke confirmed.

Lorelai immediately took her coat off, as if Luke telling her the temperature made her hotter instantly. Lorelai took the handle of her pink and green suitcase and started walking behind Luke. He was reading a brochure that they had gotten from the front of the bus, giving them locations of things to do and things to see. Lorelai was looking around in amazement. She couldn't believe that such a 'country' country could have such a huge city.

"Babe," Lorelai said, struggling with her luggage.

"Ahuh?" Luke asked.

"Some… Help… Please…" she said between yanks of her suitcase.

"Oh, sorry," Luke told her, grabbing the duffel bag that was on her shoulder so that she could focus more on the suitcase.

"That's okay, what're you reading?" she asked, gesturing to the pamphlet.

"Just some things we should do, it says we should check out Wave Rock, apparently it's a huge rock that's been weathered away and now just looks like a wave, the size of one too," he said, still reading. Lorelai stood closer and read.

"Ohh, a Dog Cemetery," she said, pointing to one of the most insignificant area's on the page.

"You're not serious?" he asked.

"Of course I am,"

"Ooh, how about Rottnest Island for a day? That'd be great, relaxing," he told her.

She looked at the pictures of Rottnest Island, not where she'd picture Luke. Beaches, markets, bike riding, chalets and parks. She wanted to go, but she knew Luke only suggested it because he knew she'd want to go.

"Luke, we don't have to go there," she told him.

"I want to. Okay, so when we get to the hotel room, we have to call Hillary's Boat Harbour and book our tickets," he said.

"Yeah, after we do some other stuff," she teased.

At about four o'clock in the afternoon they went into the hotel. They were met with the news that they weren't allowed in their hotel room for another two hours because the last set of honeymooners didn't check out at ten o'clock which the hotel's policy straight-forwardly implies. Luke and Lorelai agreed, told the lady it was fine after her sincere apologies and wandered around a bit. They went to the markets and had coffee at a shop called 'Dome'. At about 5.45pm they started to head back to the hotel. They went up to the counter.

"Hi, we were here about two hours ago, is our room ready yet?" Lorelai asked the woman.

"Yep, I'll just get someone to show you up to your room, here are your two keys." The woman told them, handing them their keys.

"Just wondering," Lorelai started, "Is that pool over there," she pointed to the indoor pool located across the grass, "open all the time?" she asked.

"No, it closes at midnight every night and opens at seven in the morning," she smiled.

"Thanks," Luke said. Suddenly, a man came down the stairs and reached for their luggage. Lorelai smirked, the man was cute, a little younger than her and her husband, but still cute. Lorelai nudged Luke's arm.

"Australian boys are cute," she told him. His shocked response made her laugh. She playfully poked his cheek and kissed it. "But my American boy is better," she assured. Luke nodded and they followed hand in hand to their room.

"Here we are, the honeymoon sweet," the boy told them, opening the door and placing their luggage on the designated table. "Enjoy your stay, and feel free to have anything out of the complimentary mini bar," he said, shutting the door.

"Thanks," Luke said, confused as to why he didn't stay for a tip. (A/N In Aussie hotels, we don't ask for tips, lol).

The door was shut and they were finally alone, in a room, with a bed. Lorelai walked up to Luke and put her hands around his neck.

"So, it's been a four hour reception, a three hour wait at the airport, a twenty hour flight, an hour shuttle ride and a three hour wait in the city, whatever should we do on our first real night as a married couple?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Oh, well, I was thinking we could go to bed. Wanna get some sleep in for tomorrow, wanna miss out on that jet lag, you know?" Luke replied platonically. Lorelai just shook her head and kissed him. She cocked her head to the side, allowing Luke's tongue to enter her mouth. His arms went immediately to her waist, his thumbs rubbing up and down gently. She groaned into his mouth.

After disconnecting her arms from his neck, Lorelai reached down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Luke laughed at her eagerness as she quickly tried to unbutton the flannel's buttons.

"You shouldn't wear flannel anymore," she said to Luke.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Too many buttons," Luke just bent his head down and caught her lips up in a passionate kiss, helping her undo the buttons of his shirt. She tossed his baseball cap onto the floor and unzipped her own pants. Luke removed them from her body, and then his own. After Lorelai removed Luke's grey shirt, they moved to the bed. He laid her down in the centre of it, trailing kisses from her mouth, to her cheek, down her jaw and onto her neck. He nuzzled the sensitive spot between the bottom of her neck and her ear. She giggled.

Luke positioned himself over her. He was kissing her gently, his still boxers-clad cock, rubbing gently against her sex. She moaned but held on tightly to his back. She loved the feeling, they were so close. She knew that the whole moment was full of love, they didn't need to be having sex to feel it. His passion and eagerness shone through the kiss as he showered her with small nips. Luke ran his left hand through her hair, peeling it off of her face. Slowly, his hand travelled down to her bra, reaching behind her and unclasping it softly. It went loose and Lorelai manoeuvred it from her body. It ended up on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Luke moved them so that they were positioned under the sheets. When he broke apart the kiss he looked into her eyes.

"Ready to finally have sex as a married couple?" Luke asked her. Lorelai replied with a kiss and began pushing his blue boxers down his legs.

The only thing that was left in their way was Lorelai's panties. Luke grasped the waistband of them with his two index fingers. He tugged on them slowly. Opening his eyes as he kissed her to see her looking straight back at him. The love and desire in his eyes forced her to help him move the panties down her legs. Once removed, she opened her legs slightly, letting Luke get closer to her.

He lowered himself slowly. He filled her completely. They fit. Luke started to move slowly, balancing himself on his forearms as Lorelai arched her back into him. Luke's left arm reached up and cupped her breast. He was positioned so that the shaft of his cock was pushing down on her clit as he pumped into her. She moaned softly, her face making a pleasurable expression. Luke smiled. He pushed himself into her, holding himself there for a few seconds, causing them both to shudder constantly. Lorelai whimpered when he moved back, but he did it again a second later.

"Luke," she whispered. Luke kissed her.

"Ohh, Lorelai," he said into her ear.

"Fuck, I think I'm gonna cum," she told him.

"Hold on baby," he told her, pumping into her a few more times, getting himself ready.

"Ohh, Luke, please, god, ohh," she whined.

"Let go," Luke told her. She shook her head, arched up into him again, causing his shaft to press down on her sex as she screamed.

Lorelai spasmed around Luke's hard cock. It sent him wild. He thrusted into her twice more, before he came in deep hot flushed. Luke collapsed on top of Lorelai, his voice hoarse.

"That, was fucking amazing," he said to her. Lorelai laughed, Luke never spoke like that.

"I think I'm gonna like being married," she repeated from earlier.

"Me too,"

---

The next day, Luke had called the boat harbour and organised their tickets for the next day. Today they were going to an amusement park called 'Adventure World'. They went to the front and got their tickets.

Lorelai and Luke rode the roller coasters, the other rides, walked around, went on the chair lift, swam in the huge pool, went on the water slides, including the dark one where Lorelai got in a good feel of Luke. Lorelai was wearing her black bikini and Luke was in board shorts. They were resting on a towel under the shade of a tree.

"It's been a good day," Lorelai said. She was laying on her front next to Luke who was laying on his back, they were holding hands.

"Yeah it's been fun," he told her. It was about four o'clock. The park was shutting soon. They collected their things and headed back to the hotel.

---

Lorelai and Luke lay in bed after having sex four times. It was one o'clock in the morning, they were tangled up in each other. Lorelai rested her head on Luke's chest and Luke's left arm lay behind her, hand in hair.

"God…" she paused for a long time. "I love you,"

"Well that's good, 'cause if you didn't, getting married would've been stupid," he told her.

"Not stupid… never stupid…" she said, dozing off. Once Luke knew she was asleep for sure, he kissed her temple, brushed her hair from her face and whispered.

"I love being married to you," before falling asleep himself.

---

"Lorelai, Lorelai, get up!" Luke yelled, throwing her clothes on her.

"What?" she said groggily.

"Ferry leaves in half an hour, come on!" he said.

Lorelai got up and got changed faster than she ever had before. They were on the road in ten minutes, and just made it to the ferry.

---

Beach.

Lorelai lay in between Luke's legs, their hands clasped together. Lorelai reached for her sunglasses and pulled them onto her face. Luke pulled her hair to a side and kissed the nape of her neck. Lorelai smiled and watched the water. She pushed herself back into him and turned her head so that they could kiss. Luke quickly put his lips to hers.

About an hour later, they were walking by the markets. Lorelai bought a few cute tops and some pictures of the quokkas that walked around so freely. They walked to the church where they could play the bells through a piano, and walked up to the lookout where they shared a romantic alone moment. The ferry ride back was good, but they couldn't wait to get back to the hotel for their last night in Perth.

---

"And that makes twelve," Lorelai boasted.

"Twelve what?" Luke asked, playing with her fingers.

"Twelve time's we've had sex," she laughed.

"Ah Jeez!" he retorted.

"Keeping tally, mister," she assured him.

"I bet you are," he said, kissing her and rolling her back onto her back as they went for a thirteenth time.

"I love you," she said between kisses.

---

On the plane to Sydney, Lorelai and Luke were exhausted. They loved Perth, the lights, the city, the fun, but they couldn't wait to get to Sydney to see the Opera House, the Bridge, and everything that was prestigious about it.

They got to the Four Seasons hotel around 3 o'clock in the afternoon. They went straight to their room to get a few rounds in before sleeping. They had dinner and went back to the hotel room.

"I can't remember what we used to do before we were married," Luke said bluntly.

"Have lots and lots of sex," Lorelai joked.

"I meant before the planning, you know?" he explained, "We've been so busy lately,"

"And I repeat, lots and lots of sex," she laughed and hugged him around the middle. He kissed her and they made their way to the bed.

---

"Seventeen," Lorelai said, laying across Luke.

"Jeez,"

---

"Oh my god, the opera house was amazing, and jeez, look at that!" she pointed "That bridge is huge, you can climb it too," Lorelai told Luke.

"Don't even think about it," he told her.

"Oh, I'm not thinking about it, there's no way you'd get me up there, I've heard bad things," she poked him in the chest. "Wow, did you know that it only takes four seconds to hit the water if you fell from the top?" she said, reading from a brochure.

Luke was beginning to get freaked out. They shopped, bought souvenirs for Rory and the other residents of Star's Hollow.

---

The next morning at the hotel, they were swimming in the pool.

"I love Australia," Lorelai told Luke, who was sitting on a step. She swam over to him and kissed his mouth.

"It's not bad, I gotta admit," Luke said, brushing a hand against her cheek. Lorelai kissed him again.

"What're we doing today, babe?" Lorelai asked.

"I was thinking that we could go and check out Luna Park," he told her.

"What is with you and amusement parks?" she asked.

"This one's just cool, I heard the two Australian chicks in the lobby talking about it, it's got bumper cars too, so that'll be fun," he told her.

"Okay, let's go to Luna Park,"

When they got there Lorelai beelined for the fairy floss station. She got two sticks, handing one to Luke. He kissed her in gratitude and they made their way around the park.

---

Back at the hotel.

"I'm having so much fun," Lorelai told Luke. He kissed her and climbed on top of her. "Eager and willing?" she asked, joking.

"Yep," he told her, kissing her again. He removed her shorts and panties in one pull and she pushed his sweats off of his legs. Lorelai laid there, pinned underneath Luke, kissing him heatedly.

Luke entered her with one thrust, causing her to scream in delight, muffled by his mouth. Luke smiled, he loved knowing how much he could please her. He loved knowing how much he could do to her, make her go crazy. She smiled through the kisses. The sex was fast. He thrusted hard into her, hitting her spot with every thrust. With each push, she was getting closer to the edge. Luke tweaked and twirled her right nipple in his fingers, causing her to moan. Lorelai purposefully clenched her walls tight, clamping onto Luke's cock, sending him over the edge.

"Lorelai, I'm gonna… come," he finished the sentence quickly before his hot load caused her to moan and orgasm around him.

"Holy shit…" Lorelai panted. Luke just kissed her hair.

---

The next morning Lorelai was in the shower, getting ready for their romantic day. Luke had told her to get ready so that he could take her out to breakfast, and then after that they would go shopping again.

Lorelai ordered a set of pancakes and devoured them. Luke watched in amazement as his wife drank coffee after coffee.

They shopped. Loreali coaxed Luke into letting her buy thongs with the Australian flag on them. She knew he couldn't refuse her.

"You're going to spend all of my money aren't you?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"All of our money," she joked.

---

More honeymoon to come, but I'm just not in a writing mood. I wrote this while listening to Gilmore Girls playing on the television in the background. It was the episode where Lorelai and Emily have lunch and then Christopher shows up at the Gilmore Mansion. Lol.


	15. Shower sex and jet lag

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. I skipped some of their honeymoon 'cause I was thinking that it wasn't good. I had a writers block, didn't feel like writing anymore LOL. I forced myself to though, and now I have some more ideas for the next chapters. WOOP! here are your replies. KEZ :) **

**also;  
has anyone seen that movie Chasing Destiny with Lauren Graham in it? it's a little silly but I love anything that she's in lol. I bought Lucky 13 off of eBay so hopefully I get that soon. )**

**Gilmoreintraining: **_I have been to all of those amusement parks. Except I went to the Lunar Park that's in Melbourne, I just know that there is one in Sydney. Sydney's more known than Melbourne, so I made them go there for their trip. 17 times in 3 days is a lot, but not if you're newlyweds. Lol, it possibly could be harmful, but oh well :) never stopped me. LOL. Thanks. KEZ :)_

**Samvalasam: **_When I was little, I watched the Mary-Kate and Ashely film where they go to Australia. It made me see just how different Americans are from us, LOL! I am petrified of heights, which is weird because I LOVE rollercoasters. I went on the biggest one in Australia about three years ago. Was awesome. :)_

**Lukelai-Cangel: **_Thankyou! ) I love knowing people are reading. That's what keeps me going. Hehe. :) KEZ._

**StarsHollow-er: **_I love rollercoasters too. I'm planning on moving to America, so hopefully I'll be able to check out some of those ones too. KEZ :)_

**Babygirltee: **_Wow, one of the best stories? that is a HUGE compliment, thankyou so much, and especially because this is my first story lol. As for the getting pregnant on the honeymoon, let's just say that's not a complete impossibility. You'll have to see though. Keep reading mate:) KEZZA!_

**Chapter 15 -** Shower sex and jet lag.

It was the second last day of their honeymoon. They'd arrived at the Mercure Hotel the day before and embarked on a day of eating and sleeping, swimming and resting by the pool. Lorelai had to admit that spending a leisurely day with the man she loved was better than going to the amusement parks, café's, restaurants and fancy hotels. She loved the way Luke had changed since they'd been really together. He wasn't so alone anymore, physically and emotionally. When they were friends he was still so boxed up inside. He would only tell Lorelai certain things, afraid of her opinions, afraid of what she may think of him. She loved that ever since they went on their first date, he felt as if she was the world. Of course, there was a lot of pressure when your significant other holds you up on a such a pedestal. She loved being the light in his life, the woman of his dreams, the one he devotes all of his love and attention to.

They were laying by the pool at about nine o'clock that morning. Lorelai was sitting on a pool chair, which was pushed back so she was flat on her back, and Luke lay on a towel on the grass next to her. Lorelai's hand was holding Luke's uplifted hand as he drew lazy circles in her palm.

"I can't believe tomorrow is our last day here," Lorelai said lazily, lifting her sunnies from her eyes quickly, then putting them back on.

"Mmm, I know," Luke said.

"It's just gone by so quickly, don't you think?" Lorelai asked him, taking hold of his hand and lacing her fingers through his.

"Yeah, but let's not think about that, okay?" Luke told her.

"Okay then, let's think of what we're going to do today, baby?" she hinted.

"Well, we're going to Dream world and Movie world today, at least, isn't that what we decided?" he asked her, confused as to how she could forget.

"I feel bad," she confessed. Luke sat up slightly.

"What? Why?" he asked her.

"Because, you're not an amusement park kinda guy, I know you aren't, so why are you wanting to go to all these amusement parks?" she asked, "Is it for me? Because I'd be absolutely fine if you wanted to go and watch a cricket game or a footy (AFL) game," she told him.

"One, I would do anything for you," he started, "Two, I'm having fun at the amusement parks, mainly because you're there, but some of the stuff they have is pretty fun," he continued, "Three, cricket isn't on at the moment and I don't understand the rules of Australian football, it's nothing like ours you know, no touchdowns, no running with the ball, they kick it, through goalposts, and I just don't get it, so that wouldn't be fun," he told her, running his thumb over her knuckles.

"Well, okay then," she smiled. Lorelai got up and wrapped her oversized towel, complimentary from the hotel, around her small waist. She grabbed Luke's hand and helped him up. He wrapped his towel around his waist and then wrapped an arm around hers.

Luke was feeling great. He had a new sense of pride, now that Lorelai was actually legally wed to him. As they walked around the hotel lobby and men from all over looked at his wife, he knew that he was better than them. He was used to people checking Lorelai out before, but he always had this feeling that if they were to prove that they were better than him, Lorelai would feel the same way and leave. So, he'd turn into a mad and jealous boyfriend, calling them on each and every stare and wink. Lorelai laughed it off and reassured him that he was the only one she wanted to be with.

Luke and Lorelai made their way up the stairs quickly. The shuttle van left for Movie world in twenty minutes, and Lorelai had already taken up a lot of the time by distracting Luke, kissing him heavily as they entered their room.

"You know, we could always stay up here today," she teased.

"Nope," he kissed her.

"Why?" she asked, kissing him again.

"Because," he said, kissing her cheek, "We," kiss "Have already," kiss, "Payed for the tickets," kiss.

"Damn," she said in between giggles. "I guess I better go have a shower and get changed then," she told him.

"Quick, navy shower," he told her, still holding her in his arms.

"Well, you have to take one too, so how about you hop on in there with me?" she asked, nervous to the reaction.

"Okay, quick, let's go," he said, ushering her into the bathroom.

Lorelai shut the door behind him, brought her arms up around his neck and kissed him firmly. Luke's hands fumbled their way around Lorelai's back, pulling the string of the bikini loose and lifting it over her head. He dropped it to the floor before pulling both of their towels off and letting them land with it. Lorelai unzipped and unclasped the top of Luke's board shorts and pushed him closer to the shower. It was a large, tiled shower perfect for two. Luke stepped out of his shorts and quickly removed Lorelai's bikini bottoms.

Lorelai smiled.

Luke smiled back.

"I love you sooooooooooooooo much Lukey poo's," Lorelai teased.

"Don't ever call me that again, you hear me?" Luke told her, cradling his head in her hands.

"I won't Luke," she started, "-ey Poo's," she whispered.

"Jeez," Luke retorted.

They stepped into the shower and shut the glass door, the hot steam making them sweat already. Luke stepped closer to Lorelai and kissed her passionately. His hands went immediately to her waist, one casually trailing her skin, cupping her breast. Luke tongue entered Lorelai's mouth forcefully and she could feel his growing erection against her leg.

"I know you're going to think this is weird coming from me," Lorelai said as Luke kissed her neck, sucking the skin gently, cautionary to leaving red marks.

"Mhmm, what?" Luke asked her, focusing more on the skin.

"We need to get ready," she said, giggling at the feeling, "We're going to be l-" she was cut off when Luke placed a finger in between her folds, kneading gently at her swollen clit. "Oh my god, Luke," she said quietly as he backed her up against the wall.

"We'll have to make it quick," Luke told her.

She just nodded and urged for him to continue. Luke massaged her gently, and then placed one finger inside of her. He plunged in and out of her softly, all the way. Lorelai cried in anticipation. She reached down and started caressing Luke's already hard cock. She fiddled with the tip of it, causing his breath to catch in his throat.

"Now?" Luke asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah babe, now," she told him, spreading her legs a little wider. Luke shook his head. She looked at him with confusion.

"Like this," he told her.

He wrapped an arm around her thigh and lifted it up. He reach back and hooked her leg onto his back and slowly entered her. Each inch of the way, Lorelai leaned her head back and moaned a little louder. When he completely filled her he sighed.

"Oh god, I want you to fuck me, Luke," Luke was shocked when he heard what she said but just nodded and pulled out of her slightly. Lorelai whimpered at the loss.

A second later he plunged into her again, kissing her neck and fondling her breasts.

"Oh god, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh," was all that Lorelai could muster up.

"Lorelai, jeez, ohh," was all that Luke was saying. The spray from the shower hit between them.

"Luke," Lorelai said, clutching onto his shoulders quickly.

"What?" Luke asked, thrusting into her harder, hitting her against the wall.

"I'm almost there," she told him. She reached down and started to play with herself right in front of Luke. Luke's eyes rolled back, it was too much for him to take. Luke came inside of Lorelai in long spurts. The warm sensation combined with playing with herself caused her to come too. Her walls clamped around Luke's cock, milking him.

"Oh my god," Lorelai said, panting.

"I know," Luke said, reaching in between them to feel their combined juices. He pulled out of her slowly. She sighed.

"I guess I should clean up," she told him.

Luke put her directly under the water and began cleaning her. He used his palm over her sex, cleaning her thoroughly. Both of his hands went over her breasts, down her back and under her ass. She giggled slightly.

----

Luke and Lorelai came back that night with several different souvenirs from the various places they'd been.

"Why'd you buy so much stuff?" Luke asked.

"Because I told Rory that I'd buy her stuff from wherever we went." She concluded for him.

"I think she thinks you meant something from Perth, something from Sydney and something from Brisbane Lorelai,"

"Well, that makes sense too, but this is more fun," she smiled sweetly.

Lorelai walked to the bed and collapsed on it.

"Gah, I am exhausted," she told him. He walked over and plonked down next to her.

"Maybe because we're having too much sex," Lorelai playfully hit him on the chest and shook her head.

"No, we're newlyweds, it's normal," she told him.

"Right,"

Lorelai and Luke made love twice before falling asleep.

---

The morning of the day they were supposed to leave was a sad one for Lorelai. She was packing her suitcase loudly, waking Luke up inadvertently.

"What the hell are you doing?" Luke asked, seeing that the time was only seven thirty.

"Well… babe," she said, distractedly.

"Our checkout time is ten o'clock and since you didn't let me do any packing or anything last night, I have a huge amount to get done before we're needed in the lobby," she told him, smiling, trying to pack everything into a suitcase.

"That's not all going to fit," Luke told her, shaking his head.

"I think I need to go and buy another bag," she told him, throwing her arms up in defeat.

"Okay, wait, I'll come with you," Luke said, stepping out of the bed and reaching for clothes to wear.

They walked hand in hand down to the gift shop where Loreali bought a simple duffle bag with the Australian flag on it to pack all of her souvenirs. They walked back to the room where they finished packing and fixed up the room so that no remnants that they had been there remained.

"Shall we?" Luke asked, gesturing to the door.

"Let's go," she said.

They walked to the lobby, engaged in light conversation. They got to the desk where the woman addressed Luke, but not Lorelai.

"Hi, how are you?" the woman asked Luke.

"I'm great, thanks, I'd just like to check out please?" he asked.

"Sure," the woman continued, looking through the computer, "I just need your room number, the amount of days you stayed and your room keys, it says here that you have two?" she asked.

"Sure do," Luke said in a cheery voice, "I have one and my wife has one," he told her. The look on the woman's face was priceless in all respects.

"Oh yeah, here you go," Lorelai said, scrounging around in her pocket for her key. She placed it on the desk and slinked a possessive arm through Luke's. They smiled at the woman who immediately drew up the paperwork and asked for Luke to sign. They soon left and caught a taxi to the airport.

"I loved our honeymoon," Lorelai told him as they waited to board their plane.

"I loved it too," he told her, kissing her temple.

"Good," she said bluntly, squeezing Luke's hand.

"I love Australia, but I can't wait to go home," Lorelai confessed.

"Me too, me too," he replied.

"BOARDING. BOARDING. BOARDING. QANTAS FLIGHT 743 TO HARTFORD USA. BOARDING. BOARDING. BOARDING." A voice came over the PA.

"That's us," Luke said. They both got up and walked hand in hand to the line. They stood there together, wrapped up in each other and their own little world. As they neared the counters, they both handed over their tickets and walked through to the plane.

"First class?" the woman at the door asked.

"Yep," Luke and Lorelai replied in unison.

---

They arrived in Hartford at two in the morning on a Saturday. Rory told them she was going to meet them there but Lorelai rebuffed her telling her that she would sleep in. As if on cue, Rory ran up to them and hugged her Mum tightly.

"Mom!!" she screamed.

"Wow, watch the eardrums kid," Lorelai laughed.

"Oh my god, how was it? Was it everything you thought it would be?" Rory bombarded them with questions.

"It was summer,"

"Ew," Rory said quickly.

"Hot," Luke said.

"Very hot," Lorelai said suggestively, raising eyebrows at Luke.

"Jeez," Luke replied.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm still here I don't need to hear this," she told them. They walked as a threesome to Rory's car. Lorelai sat in the front and Luke sat in the back. Occasionally, Lorelai would reach an arm around and squeeze his leg tightly. He stared out the window.

Lorelai yawned.

"Jet Lag?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Grumpy is already asleep," she said, jerking her thumb back to gesture to Luke.

"So how was it?" Rory whispered.

"It was so great, I'm so happy," Lorelai told her in a whisper a notch above hers.

"I'm so happy for you Mom, you deserve this,"

"Awh, thanks kid," she said, patting Rory's arm softly.

They rolled into the crap shacks driveway. Rory got out and grabbed their luggage, leaving the Australian flag duffel bag per her mothers requests. Lorelai went around to Luke's door and opened it softly. She placed a soft kiss on Luke's already opened mouth and smiled when his eyes fluttered open. Luke placed a hand on her waist and kissed her back slowly.

"We're home, babe," she told him.

"Gah, I am so exhausted, I feel like I could sleep for a month," he said.

"Yeah, jet lag, it's starting to hit me too," she replied, pulling at his arm to help him out of the car. Once he shut the door, Lorelai walked to the boot and pulled out the back of presents.

They walked inside.

"So, how are you?" Rory asked Luke.

"We're broke," he told her.

Lorelai and Rory laughed at him as they sat down. Lorelai refused coffee, telling Rory that if she were to drink some she'd never get over the jet lag, so they'd rather just go to sleep. Rory agreed and walked into her room. Lorelai straightened up the kitchen and Luke walked upstairs.

Walking over to Rory's room, Lorelai knocked lightly on the door. She opened it a crack and saw that Rory was back in bed.

"Thanks for picking us up, kid," she said with a huge smile.

"You're welcome, I'm just glad you're back,"

"Me too," Lorelai said, blowing a kiss to her almost asleep daughter. She walked to the stairs. "Me too,".

Lorelai got to her bedroom and opened the door. She saw an asleep Luke laying in the centre of the bed, taking up almost all of her space.

"Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?" she whispered to herself. She got changed into one of the flannels hanging over Luke's boxes that were still piled up in the bedroom. She walked over to Luke and shook him softly.

"Luke, Christ," she said as she tried to push him over.

"Luke!" she said a little louder. She could hear soft snores.

She bent over and pulled his earlobe into her mouth softly before kissing his neck fervently. Luke stirred.

"What're you doing?" he asked groggily.

"Look how you're sleeping," she requested.

"What?" he said, lifting himself up, suddenly realising that he was taking up most of the bed.

"Yeah, I kinda wanted to sleep in my bed with my husband tonight," she said, giggling.

"Okay, well, jump in then," he said, reaching out and pulling her down onto the bed.

They cuddled up with each other, Luke's hand finding his favourite spot on her hip as they both drifted off to sleep.

---

The next day they woke up at noon. Luke couldn't believe they woke up so late. They got all of the presents in order and delivered them to the townies. They figured that if they stopped off individually, they could answer all the questions they had at the same time, making it more efficient. They finished their rounds at four o'clock before they headed to the diner. Lorelai drank some of the coffee she'd missed so much for a week, engaged in light banter with Luke, kissing him before she headed out the door, promising that she'd see him at _home_.

---

Luke arrived that night at 7.30. He was so tired. They laid together on the couch. Rory had left a couple of hours earlier, much to Lorelai's dismay.

"Jackson invited me to a gathering he and some friends were having at the pub tomorrow night," Luke said groggily.

"Oh cool, you should go," Lorelai encouraged.

"Maybe," he said quietly before drifting off to sleep.

**Let's break a record here people.**

**) hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Please, let's start the babymaking

**Im sorry. No replies. I'm in a huge rush. I started writing this at 1 o'clock, thinking that I'd be able to get it done by 1.30, in time to leave to go and pick up a friend who's waiting. So now it's quarter to two, so I don't have time. Thanks for all the reviews from the previous chapter. **

**REVIEW this one and I'll be able to respond at the next chapter.**

**Check out - 'When you wake up after tequila', my newest story.**

**Sorry for the wait.**

The next morning Lorelai and Luke lay naked in their bed. The night before had been about finally being home in Star's Hollow as a full-blown committed married couple. They'd made love twice before they'd collapsed in absolute exhaustion. They'd already been tired from the day that they'd had, handing out gifts and answering all types of questions about the honeymoon and future baby plans. Contently, Lorelai was holding onto Luke's hand, playing absentmindedly with his fingers.

"You know, you have really long fingers," Lorelai told him, briefly looking up at him.

"I thought you liked them," Luke said suggestively.

"Oh, I do, never doubt that, especially when your- " Lorelai was cut off by Luke.

"Lorelai," he said in a warning tone.

"What? There's no-one here, we're simply laying in our bed talking about _our_ sex lives as a _married _couple," she smiled.

They were both glad that they'd gone around the town the day before, hoping to answer everyone's question sooner rather than later, so they didn't have to deal with it for a long time to come. Loreali was excited that now she'd be able to go off of the pill and that she and Luke could finally start trying for a baby.

"I can't wait to start a family with you," Lorelai said kindly.

"I know," Luke said, tracing lazy circles in her palm.

"It's going to be so great," she smiled.

Luke rolled over on top of Lorelai. He rested most of his weight on his forearms and hovered over Lorelai. She loved this time. When she and Luke were by themselves and he revealed his soft side to her. She always wondered if he'd ever been this sweet to any of his other girlfriends, she doubted it. He'd always told her that she was the only one who could make him act this way, and she loved him for it.

"Maybe we should start now?" Luke teased, nipping gently at the exposed skin of her neck.

"Now?" she asked, "But you have to get to the diner, I have to get to the inn,"

"You're saying you _don't_ wanna try now? In all the time we've been together you haven't once turned down sex, even when we weren't trying for a baby," he told her sweetly, sucking her earlobe into his mouth briefly, before pulling a hand up her body to cup her right breast.

"You're right," she said, succumbing to his charms.

"I'm always right," Luke teased, bringing his head to in front of her face and dipping to kiss her lips.

Lorelai quickly looked at the clock and then back at Luke. She decided not to worry about their respective appointments, where they had to be, but instead have wonderful morning sex with the man of her dreams, her husband.

The sex was slow at first, with Lorelai requesting profusely that they make trying to have a baby more about love than the actual doing it. As it went on, Luke's pace fastened and Lorelai was sent into heaven at least three times. The amount of love that they exchanged between one another was amazing. The whole town could see it and everyone was in awe.

After half an hour of intense passion, Lorelai was still pinned under Luke, who had collapsed on top of her.

"If that didn't make a baby, I don't know what will," Lorelai joked, running a hand through her husbands hair.

"More sex?" Luke suggested mischievously.

"Well, duh, that's a given," she told him as he went to roll off of her.

"So, are you ready to be pregnant?" Luke asked her.

"I think the better question is are you ready to deal with me as a pregnant woman?" she retorted, "Mood swings, cravings, fights," she told him.

"I can deal with it all, just as long as you give me a baby at the end of it," Luke told her.

"I'm so happy," Lorelai said genuinely with a huge smile. The smile she couldn't wipe off of her lips from the day she married Luke.

Lorelai and Luke had visited the doctors right before the wedding. They wanted to know how they could make it easier to get pregnant. The doctor told them that because Lorelai had been on the pill for quite some time now, it might be a little harder. Also, given their age, they were filled in on the increased risks. Sure, Lorelai was still in her thirties but Luke was well into his fourties and this meant he could be less likely to have children.

They didn't initially worry about it. Luke had a sperm count which came out relatively normal, and Lorelai's eggs were definitely still viable. At that point in time, they had nothing to worry about. The doctor just suggested that once it happened, Lorelai took it easy, less stress, lower blood pressure. They agreed, feeling happy that they knew they were capable of making a baby.

Lorelai moved and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She smiled as she got up without any clothes on. She marvelled at just how comfortable she was in front of Luke. She turned around to look at him still laying in the bed.

"I'm just going to go and have a shower," she told Luke, who waved at her as a sign that he understood.

She showered profusely, put her makeup on and threw on a robe. Her hair was in a messy bun, waiting to be put up. She walked into the bedroom to find Luke dressed in sweats with no shirt.

"So, are you going to that pub thing with Jackson tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, thought I might go… haven't seen Jackson in a while," Luke told her, looking through his wallet.

"Oh, okay," Lorelai said. She didn't want to refuse Luke the opportunity to go out and spend time with the few friends he had, but she also wanted them to try their hardest to have a baby.

"Something wrong?" Luke asked, putting his wallet down and walking over to her.

"Nope, nothing," Lorelai said with a fake smile.

"Lorelai, what?" Luke asked, trying not to sound irritated.

"No nothing, I just… I thought you'd want to get a start on the whole baby-making process, and you know, I kinda need you here to do that," Lorelai said, "Unless you want me to go out and find a substitute."

"Lorelai, are you seriously telling me not to go out tonight? After you pushed me to become friends with Jackson and Sookie, I finally _want_ to do something with someone and you're asking me not to go?" Luke asked her sternly.

"No, I want you to go… just forget it," she said, looking at the floor.

"Oh yeah, don't worry, I will…" Luke trailed off as he grabbed his clothes and went to use the downstairs bathroom. Lorelai sighed and sat on the bed. She didn't want that to turn into a fight, but she just wanted a baby so much, and everyone knows, the more sex you have with your husband, the more chance you have of getting pregnant. She deduced that maybe she was just focussing too much on getting pregnant, and less on spending time with others and having fun with her husband.

After half an hour, Lorelai descended the stairs in search of Luke. When she got downstairs, she went to the coffee maker only to discover a note left by Luke himself.

_Lorelai._

_I've gone to the diner, and I'm going out tonight with Jackson. I will be home later. I started your coffee. Don't wait up. _

_Luke._

Lorelai stared at the note. She hated that she made him so upset. Usually the notes he left for her would include the word love at least once, or a funny quip or swipe at her coffee addiction. She tossed the note into the bin and decided to go on with her day.

---

At the dragonfly that morning, Lorelai was feeling distressed. She decided that what she needed right now was some good old fashioned girl talk. She walked into the kitchen to find Sookie hurriedly scurrying around the kitchen, making everything under the sun for their guests.

"Sook," Lorelai said, trying to interject her.

"Hey sweetie," Sookie said, patting Lorelai gently on the arm. "Whatsup?" she asked.

"I need some marriage advice," Lorelai said. Sookie immediately put the bowl and spatula she had in her hand down and turned to look at her friend.

"What? Already?" she asked.

Lorelai nodded.

"I kinda told Luke this morning that he should stay here instead of going out with Jackson tonight, so that we could start properly trying for a baby, but it kinda got outa hand and I ended up looking like the needy bitchy wife who won't let her husband out of the house or be with anyone but her," Lorelai explained, casually eating the berries that were sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Wow," Sookie said, marvelling at how fast Lorelai was talking. "I'm sure he's forgotten it, I mean, a man and sex, he'll come around,"

"Yeah I know, but I don't want him to think that this is how I'm going to be for the rest of our lives. I'm glad he's happy and finally spending time with 'the men' but I just really want a baby that I think I've been obsessing about it to the point where Luke wants to just strangle me with a speaker cord," Lorelai joked.

"No-one would ever strangle you, you're too cute," Sookie joked.

"Sookie," Lorelai warned, "What do I do? What do I do?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe wait until he comes home tonight and apologize and all will be well in whoville," it was now Sookie's turn to joke.

"Yeah maybe. I didn't go to the diner this morning, I think that's put me in a funk too," Lorelai said, "Maybe I'll just wait until he comes home tonight, you know, he might be in a good mood after a few beers."

The rest of the day, Lorelai sulked at her already failing marriage. She loved Luke with her whole heart, her whole body and her whole soul. They were still newlyweds, everything's supposed to be fun and new and exciting at the moment. Obviously, they're both too stubborn for their own goods. Lorelai was never going to admit that she wanted to keep her husband to herself. Luke was never going to admit that he wanted to be with Lorelai more when the guys had asked him to join them.

Night fell. It was about ten o'clock when Lorelai fell asleep on the couch. She was waiting up, despite what the note said. When her eyelids became too heavy for her to handle, she finally gave in and fell asleep. When she woke at eleven o'clock and Luke was still out, she decided to lock up and head up to their bedroom. She collapsed on the bed.

Luke rolled in at one in the morning. He was drunk. He opened the door softly, knowing that Lorelai would probably be asleep. He puttered up the stairs and opened their bedroom door. He saw the outline of her body under the sheets facing away from him. He walked in, stumbling on one of Lorelai's shoes.

"Ah jeez, damn it Lorelai," he whispered to himself.

He walked over to his dresser and stripped the clothes he was wearing. Walking over to the bed, he began nuzzling Lorelai's neck. She stirred but didn't wake up. She resituated herself on her back. Luke lifted up the covers and drew a line across her stomach, just where the waistband of her sweats rested. He hooked a finger on either side and slid them down her legs. He laughed when he realised she wasn't wearing any underwear. Luke slide his boxers down and crawled into the covers. He placed the doona over them and hovered over Lorelai. He leaned down and kissed at her neck, moving up to place the kisses over her cheeks and jaw line. Luke bent his knees and slowly entered a sleeping Lorelai. She awoke instantly and was silence by Luke's mouth on hers.

"Oh my god," she said as Luke slowly thrusted into her. "Luke, what're you doing?" she asked him, slowly pushing on his chest.

"You said you wanted to get started, we're getting started," Luke said in a drunken state.

"Luke, you're breath stinks like beer, are you drunk?" she asked as Luke continued his movements.

"A little," he replied, grunting slowly as he tried to get Lorelai to respond.

Lorelai laid there unable to say anything. Her husband had just come home, drunk and started having sex with her while she was asleep.

"Why didn't you just wake me?" Lorelai asked, cradling his head in her hands, making him look at her.

"You're always saying how you like the spontaneity, so I thought you'd like this," he told her.

"I don't like it when people have sex with me when I'm asleep," Lorelai told him sarcastically.

"You're not asleep," Luke said as he thrusted harder into Lorelai.

"Oh," was all she could say. She moaned lightly as Luke pressed into her harder, kissing her all over her face and occasionally her breasts.

After twenty minutes, Lorelai finally loosened up and was rewarded with a screaming orgasm. It amazed her that even a drunk Luke could make her crazy. She was truly blessed to have a guy this good in bed. Getting pregnant wasn't going to be hard. A few more thrusts later, Luke emptied himself into her, smiling as he looked into her eyes.

Luke collapsed next to her, cuddling him up to her before resting his hand on her breast. She loved his playfulness when he was drunk, but was still concerned. Was their fight over? She didn't know.

---

The morning rose to find Lorelai in bed with Luke's back to hers. Lorelai rolled over, running a hand down her husbands back, causing him to roll over and look at her, remembering the nights events.

"Jeez, Lorelai, I'm sorry," Luke told her sincerely.

"It's okay, did you have fun with Jackson?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Nah, I would've if we weren't in a fight, but I could only think of you the whole time," he confessed.

"Good to know," she countered, kissing him softly on the lips.

---

**_Let's all kill brothers who download virsues, you with me?_**

**_KEZ._**

**_Please Please Review. :)_**


	17. If at first you don't succeed

**Okay Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Who want's to hear about my weekend? I'm sure you do. So, on Friday my brother was in a car accident (not major, just someone rammed the back of him), and then I played basketball and broke my finger, yes, yes I did. I broke my ring finger. At first I thought it was just jarred, but it swelled up to twice it's size so i went to get it strapped and they told me I dislocated a knuckle and sprained a finger****, so I didn't write for you. On Saturday I got it popped back into place and worked for 7 hours, half an hour afterwards. Then I got to my housesitting job at about 11.30pm that night. Sunday, I worked from 8 till 5, then went to my housesitting job and was exhausted, so I didn't write for you. Then Monday (PUBLIC HOLIDAY) i worked from 8 until 3, and here I am, writing for you. LOL! Replies.**

**Gilmoreintraining: **_It was something that I was like 'hmm, Luke drunk, Lorelai wanting sex, Luke feeling bad about rejecting her,' It may have come off a bit disturbing to some, but oh well, depends on what you know._

**No. Just no.: **_Each to their own. _

**StarsHollow-er: **_Loyal supporter. Glad you enjoyed it, and yes I still have my virus. GAY! At least it doesn't affect my story-posting abilites, it's just really REALLY annoying._

**_Enjoy, Homies._**

Chapter 17 – If at first you don't succeed.

Three weeks later, Lorelai and Luke were lounging on the couch in the living room, watching the saddest movie ever invented – An Affair to Remember. Lorelai was almost in tears. She was in that stage where her eyes were glassy, sort of glazed over and if she were to blink, tears would start to stream down her face. Luke leant over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her away from her side of the couch and into his body. Lorelai's eyes stayed staring at the TV, only to tear them away momentarily when the transition from the arm of the couch to Luke went awry and she ended up elbowing him in the ribs.

"Sorry, babe," Lorelai said as she held up defensive hands in the front of Luke's body.

"S'okay," Luke said with a nod and a chuckle.

"S'okay, only want to eat chips," Lorelai said with a smirk. (A/N that is an Australian joke, sorry!)

Luke looked at her quizzically and just shook his head.

_Crazy, crazy wife you have, man_Luke thought to himself.

Lorelai nestled into the crook of Luke's arm until the end of the movie. As the credits began to roll Lorelai stayed looking at the TV. Luke wanted to move, to turn the DVD player off, but didn't know what she was doing.

"Lorelai?" he said, ducking his head down to get a better look at her. She was staring, transfixed on something. He looked in the direction her eyes seemed to be looking. She wasn't reading the credits, he knew because her eyes weren't moving.

"Do you think we're ready for a baby?" Lorelai asked, jerking her head around to look up at him.

"I do," Luke said defiantly, with an embellished nod of his head.

"Really? 'cause all I've been able to think about this whole movie is what it'd be like having a baby with us, right here, right now, there'd be no more quiet movie nights, there'd be no more just us and occasionally Rory time, it'd be me, you and the crier-crapper-eater." She said with a small laugh – trying to hide her insecurities.

"Lorelai, you said you wanted this, you told me you wanted to start the baby making process as soon as possible," he told her, a confused look on his face.

"I know," Lorelai retorted.

"So now that I'm finally ready, you're backing out? 'cause I don't know if you know this or not, Lorelai, but I can't exactly have a baby without you," he joked.

"I know that, okay, I'm sorry, I just… didn't know what you were thinking, now I know, it's fine…" she trailed off lamely.

"It's going to be great, you'll see, and if the kid knows what's good for it, it'll be just like you," he said with a comforting squeeze and kiss on the forehead.

Lorelai lifted her head up to look at Luke and said, "But you won't love it more than me, right?"

"I make no promises," Luke joked back.

Lorelai shook her head and rested back onto Luke. In the next half an hour, things got a lot more heated than Lorelai expected for that evening. Rory had hinted that she might've come home that night, and when she relayed that information to Luke, she'd expected him to want to restrain for a night.

Lorelai was hiding something from Luke. She wanted to tell him so much about how she was five days late for her period and she was buying a pregnancy test the next morning. She didn't want to get his hopes up and then be the one to shatter them too, though. He meant too much to her. That's why she had to ask whether or not he thought they were ready for a baby, because for all that she knew, she was pregnant right there and then.

They were in the middle of necking on the living room couch, Luke was kissing her neck as she arched into him when Lorelai heard a car door slam. She knew it was Rory, so she pushed Luke's chest slightly. Luke looked up at the curtain, seeing the small resemblance of Rory's car before climbing off of Lorelai and sitting up straight on his side of the couch.

Lorelai grabbed the pillow that was rested next to her and planted it on Luke's lap for two reasons. Reason one – she wanted to hide Luke's obvious arousal. Reason two – she could rest. Lorelai laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes gently. Luke's hand ran through her hair when Rory walked through the door.

"Hey guys," Rory said, moving into the kitchen with one bag of laundry.

"Hey," Lorelai said, not moving from her position on the couch.

Rory re-entered the living room, Luke gave her a greeting nod and gestured for her to sit on the blue couch near the stairs. Rory sat down and let out a huge sigh.

"Tired sweets?" Lorelai asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, long day… paper, school, all that," Rory told them.

Lorelai nodded. "Well, I think I'm gonna lock up and head upstairs, get some sleep,"

"Kay, Mom," Rory said, making her way back to her room.

---

In the bedroom, Lorelai was naked, and strangely (being that Rory was in the house) pinned under Luke. He was kissing her cheeks and neck, and holding his left hand over her mouth. The room was silent, filled with the tiny sounds of Luke breaking the kisses between his lips and Lorelai's skin. Lorelai loved it when Luke got demanding and playful. She wasn't complaining about Luke's hand 'cause she knows that she's loud. It's not a bad thing – at least, she didn't think it was.

"Luke," Lorelai tried to get out. It ended up coming out in a muffle which caused Luke to chuckle.

Luke just kissed the skin between her left ear lobe and her neck. Lorelai let out a tiny soft moan, to which Luke tried harder to hide by increasing the pressure on her mouth.

"Lorelai, we've been trying for six weeks," Luke said before kissing her throat tentatively.

Lorelai nodded.

"We're going to keep trying until we get you pregnant," Luke told her. Lorelai's eyes welled up and Luke laughed. "Don't cry, it's a great thing," Luke said caringly. He let go of Lorelai's mouth, sensing that she had something to say.

Lorelai pulled Luke up to her and pressed her lips hard onto his.

"I get it, if at first you don't succeed," Lorelai coaxed with a nod.

"Try and try again," Luke finished for her.

At that moment, Luke pressed his open mouth to Lorelai's, as he positioned the head of his cock to her entrance. Lorelai shut her eyes, and her tiny squeals of excitement were swallowed by her loving husband. Lorelai moaned in ecstasy as Luke slowly pushed himself into Lorelai. It was one of the first times Luke had allowed sex with Rory in the house. He pulled his face away from Lorelai's and looked into her eyes.

"Can you be quiet?" Luke asked her, gesturing to the door and in turn the person who was down stairs. Lorelai nodded eagerly as Luke pulled out of her.

"I can, I can, I promise," Lorelai pleaded, pulling Luke back down to her, as he thrusted into her a little harder than the previous time.

Lorelai shut her eyes and whispered, "Oh fuck!"

"Lorelai, shhh," Luke said, moving a finger up to her lips.

"I will, I am, I promise," Lorelai said just as Luke began moving faster in and out of her.

Lorelai tried with all her might to stay as quiet as she possibly could. She'd already scarred Rory once before, when she walked in on them having sex, she didn't really need to do that again, Rory may never come home.

Luke put more weight onto his knees and rocked back slightly, making more leverage for himself to thrust right back into her. As he did Lorelai let out a big "Ugh,", causing him to bring his mouth down onto hers before it turned into her tell-tale scream. When she was over that sudden urge of pleasure, Luke released her and looked back at her.

"Finished?" he said sarcastically. Lorelai blushed and mouthed 'I'm sorry'.

"That's better," Luke said, referring to her mouthing the words rather than saying them.

Luke continued to thrust into her, casually bringing his hand to her clit and massaging it softly. Lorelai's arching body gave him the incentive to do it some more, making her begin to climax. Lorelai winced and made small noises as Luke brought her up. He kneaded the soft nub between his thumb and index finger softly and slowly, bringing her to an orgasm. Lorelai's body stiffened for twenty seconds before finally falling limp, allowing Luke's cock to be milked by her clenching walls.

Luke thrusted into her three more times. It was getting to be too much for them both to handle. Lorelai purposely tightened around him, causing him to lose control and empty himself into her. Luke collapsed on top of Lorelai and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, at least now I know you can do it without the noise, but I have to admit that hearing your noises is probably the best thing I could hear, ever," he confessed.

"I'm confused," Lorelai said.

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't," he joked as he pushed himself off of her. They both sank into their every night rhythm and fell asleep cuddled up against one another.

---

Lorelai slowly opened her eyes. She was surprised to feel the ever so comforting arm of Luke's draped over her stomach. Then she remembered that Luke didn't have to open the diner today, he didn't have to get up for early deliveries today, he was all hers. Normally she'd love that, but today was the day she was going to find out if she had a bun in her oven.

Luke opened his eyes to see Lorelai staring at the roof, seemingly deep in thought. He watched her for a while, her face going through a myriad of emotions as she got lost in her own mind. As if she could feel his eye's presence on her, she turned her head and smiled.

"Morning baby," she said quietly.

"Morning," he said kindly, rubbing a thumb over the soft skin that his arm was draped over.

"Do you have to go to the diner?" Lorelai asked, hoping that he'd remembered that he had to do something, or be somewhere. He just shook his head and Lorelai sighed.

"Nope, I'm all yours," he told her.

"I have errands and inn paperwork today," she said in a regretful tone.

"That's okay, it won't take up all of the day will it?" he asked, hopeful.

"No, probably not, just the morning," she confessed.

"Fine, come here when you're done and we'll go and have lunch somewhere," he told her.

"Sure, sounds great," she responded as she moved to get out of bed. The covers fell from her naked body as she got out of the bed.

"Hey, you okay?" Luke asked, following her body over the room with his eyes.

"Huh? What? Yeah… I'm fine, just gotta get cleaned up," she said, gesturing to her body, "Then I'm heading over to Sookie's to pick her up," Lorelai said as she walked over to the bed and kissed Luke softly on the lips.

"Kay well, I'll be downstairs, say bye before you leave, please?" he asked.

"Sure babe," she said kindly, shutting the bathroom door.

Luke stood up and got dressed. He walked down the stairs into the kitchen and began making Rory some waffles. Lorelai hurried down the stairs and slid a previously-written on piece of paper under Rory's door. Luke didn't take much notice of it, they had a special relationship and Luke could deal with the consequences of that.

Lorelai quickly went to Luke, poured herself a cup of coffee into a thermos and walked out of the front door quickly before yelling 'bye'.

---

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Lorelai put her hands on the front door of her friends house and tried to peer through the door. She knocked three more times before Sookie answered the door.

"Sorry, was in the shower, Jackson turned the alarm off when he left this morning, and, well, here I am," Sookie said with a smile. "Are you all set?" she asked.

Lorelai nodded. "I am, I haven't told Luke yet, but I don't want to count my chickens," Lorelai told Sookie, nervous as to her reaction.

"Yeah, it's good," Sookie assured her, knowing that after last time she tried to convince Lorelai to tell Luke, she'd be better off just agreeing with her, "Hey, think of it this way, if you are pregnant, you'll have something to surprise him with,"

"At lunch," Lorelai cut her off.

"Lunch? What?" Sookie asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm having lunch with him today,"

"Oh, okay, sure, well," Sookie said, towel drying her hair. "Let's go," she said, throwing the towel on the floor and making her way out of the house after grabbing her purse.

---

"Why are there so many?" Lorelai asked her friend.

"Backups? I don't know," Sookie told her, reading the back of one.

"Well, which one did you use?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, if you remember, with Davey, my food stunk, and with Martha it was Norman Mailer, but I used this one to confirm Martha, so…" Sookie told her, holding up a pink box.

"Okay, well I'll have that one then," Lorelai said, snatching it out of her hand. "And these two," she said, piling two others into the basket she was holding quickly.

"Let's go,"

---

"Well, what does it say?" Sookie squealed through the door of the bathroom.

"It hasn't come up yet, plus, I think no matter what it is, I have to tell Luke first," Lorelai explained.

"Yeah, you're right," Sookie told her. "But there's no way I'm not gonna know the answer when you come out here by the look on your face,"

"Yeah well, maybe you shouldn't be there," Lorelai said.

"It's my house,"

"Oh yeah," Lorelai laughed.

A few seconds passed.

"Lorelai?" Sookie asked, knocking gently on the door.

"It's developed," Lorelai said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Okay, I'm going into my bedroom, when I come back, you'll be gone, but you call me the _minute_ you tell Luke, you promise?"

"I promise," Lorelai told her sincerely.

Sookie went into her bedroom and Lorelai exited the house fast, heading right over to the crapshack to confront Luke.

---

"Luke?" Lorelai called loudly as she stumbled through the door. Luke hurried into the foyer and looked at the stunned expression on his wife's face.

"What?" he asked. Lorelai threw her arms around him and kissed him tenderly. She let go of him and dug through her purse. She pulled out the test and gave it to him. Luke's eyes widened and Lorelai giggled gently.

"I'm pregnant," Lorelai told him, with genuine happiness in her voice.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant?" Luke asked, his eyes wider than ever before. Lorelai nodded as her eyes began to well up.

"We're going to have a baby, finally!" Lorelai squealed, jumping into Luke's arms.

Luke laughed and hugged her tight. He couldn't believe it, finally a child with Lorelai Gilmore.

"I've gotta call Sookie," Lorelai said, forcefully pulling herself away from Luke and running to the phone.

"Wait, wait, don't you wanna celebrate?" he asked her.

"I do, I do –" she was cut off by a 'hello' at the other line.

"I'm pregnant," she squealed. Luke could hear Sookie's screams from through the phone as Lorelai held it inches from her ear.

"Yeah… okay… great… yep… so excited… I've gotta go, crazy husband man is looking at me… celebrate… yep… okay, see you tomorrow," she said into the phone, all the while looking up at Luke, making sure he wasn't getting antsy.

"What was that?" Luke asked her.

"I was telling Sook- oh my god," she said, holding her hand to her mouth as she realised she hadn't told Rory yet. "I told Sookie before my own daughter," she said shamefully, picking up the phone and dialling Rory's mobile number.

"Rory?" Lorelai said loudly as soon as Rory answered the phone.

"Yeah, Mom, who else calls you Mom?" Rory asked.

"Well, in about eight months I could tell you that," Lorelai said proudly and happily.

"What? Mom, what are you talking about, you're pregnant?"

"Yeah babe, I am," Lorelai confessed to her only for now, one and only offspring.

"OH MY GOD! MOM!" Rory screamed into the phone.

"I know," Lorelai said excitedly.

"I'm gonna have a sibling!!" Rory squealed excitedly into the phone.

"You sure are,"

"Mom, that's amazing, tell Luke I said congratulations," Rory said kindly.

"I will, I love you," Lorelai told Rory.

"Love you too, Mom, bye!" Rory hung up the phone, closed her eyes and squealed excitedly to herself.

Lorelai turned to Luke.

"Oh, so _now_ I get affection? Are you sure you don't want to call the Star's Hollow Gazette and put in an article before you get to me?" Luke asked sarcastically as he placed an arm around his wife.

"I'm finally pregnant," she said in awe of herself. Luke led them to the couch and kissed her gently on the lips.

"How far along are you?" Luke asked.

"The back of the box said it wouldn't be able to give me an answer for at least four weeks, and I only read that after I took it, so I'm guessing about a month so far, we'll have to make a doctors appointment to confirm it before we tell anyone else though," Lorelai told him.

Luke rubbed his hand over Lorelai's stomach and smiled.

He whispered, "Finally,".

Lorelai laughed. It hadn't been that long since they'd been trying, but they'd wanted this for so much longer, it felt like an eternity.

"Yeah, finally," Lorelai said, looking at Luke's eyes which were looking at Lorelai's stomach.

**_Twas a big long one, you like?_**

RECORD BREAKING REVIEWS people.

**_lol._**

tell me if i should continue with this story or wrap it up.

KEZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.


	18. Hormones and late husbands

**G'day g'day g'day. Welcome to chapter 18, my friends. It me a while to update this, 'cause I have a storyline in my head that I'm not sure people are going to want to read, so I'm not sure whether to put it in and risk losing readers.. meh i think i'll do it. Here are your review replies;**

**BFD:** _I am continuing. :)_

**Samvalasam:** _Yeah it was that advert on the telly with that little kid being offered all those kinds of desserts but he kept eating the chips and when they offered him more he's like 'S'ok, only want to eat chips' it was for Smiths or something. Enjoy :)_

**Glo1196:** _Yeah, I've read so many fics where she runs away pregnant or doesn'te tell Luke. Tryna go along with it the right way. I think if they'd gotten married in the show and she got pregnant, she'd tell him first._

**StarsHollow-er:** _Finger's getting better, they made me bandage it, but now the bandage is off. Not wrapping it up, too much of a response telling me to continue. Thanks for reviewing as always gorgeous! love Kez._

**Micyaya:** _Hormonal Lorelai is in this chapter alright. haha. Kez :)_

**Gilmoreintraining: **_Glad you like! Kez._

**Lukelai-Cangel-Brucas-Naley: **_Jeez your name is hard to write, it was ok when it was Lukelai-Cangel, lol it's okay though. I think I'll keep going. Enjoy._

**_Hormones and late husbands._**

It was two weeks after they'd found out about the pregnancy. The whole town practically knew now and were possibly even more ecstatic than the parents to-be. Lorelai loved that the town was now so tentative to her, constantly worrying about what she was doing, she loved being the centre of attention. Luke on the other hand would tell the townies that she was just fine, and that he was taking care of her, as if they even doubted that he didn't.

Luke didn't really want to tell the town. He thought she was in the too early stages for that. He kept asking what would happen if something went wrong? And the whole town knew? Then every time it came up it would be like someone was throwing it in their faces. Lorelai brushed his thoughts off, telling him it'd all be fine. So, that day, Lorelai set to making a banner that said 'Lorelai's finally pregnant' which she intended to hang on the diner window.

Luke saw the banner and told her that he didn't want it anywhere near his place of business. However, Lorelai being Lorelai managed to woo him to the point where he just couldn't resist her.

So there it was, a big fat banner with those three words, draped across the front window of Luke's diner. Lorelai purposely went into the diner that morning, just to watch the townies reactions as they read the words, saw that she was inside, and then came running in to find out if it was true.

Ecstatic, they were all ecstatic.

---

Another two weeks later, Lorelai was at two months. Luke had to get up to open the diner that morning, which now was unusual since lately, or ever since they'd found out about the baby, he'd had Caesar or Lane open, so that he could be there during Lorelai's infrequent spouts of morning sickness.

Lorelai was blessed by the morning sickness fairies. However, her morning sickness wasn't that bad at all. With Rory it was a little worse, but with this baby, she was sick only once a day and in five minute bouts.

Luke walked around the room after his shower, slipping on jeans, a white undershirt and a blue plaid flannel over the top. He placed the baseball cap on his head and walked over to the bed. He sat down in the curve of where Lorelai's body was bended. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She was wearing one of Luke's trade-mark flannels and nothing else. It had embarrassedly hiked up to her waist during the night.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked in an almost whisper as he tried to shake his wife awake.

"What Luke? why are you even attempting to wake me up?" Lorelai said grumpily from their bed.

"I'm just letting you know that I'm going to the diner," Luke said kindly.

"You never 'let me know' you're going, why today?" Lorelai said snarkily.

"Just wanted to tell you I love you," he said, kissing her forehead. He then whipped the covers from her almost naked body and placed a soft kiss to her stomach, "And the baby," he said. Lorelai's eyes remained shut.

"Have a good day," she said sleepily. Luke chuckled, grabbed his wallet and phone and walked out of the bedroom.

"I'll be back at four to pick you up for the doctors appointment," he assured her.

"Mhmm," she mumbled, repositioning her head into the soft pillow and drifting soundly back to sleep.

A few hours later Lorelai woke up feeling all kinds of nauseous. She rushed to the bathroom where she emptied her stomach for five minutes consecutively.

Once she felt she'd gotten as much as she could out, she quickly pulled on some panties and some black sweatpants, then she trekked downstairs to get a glass of water to wash out the foul taste that had seemed to take up residence in her mouth. She didn't even feel the need for coffee this morning.

"Must take after your Daddy," she said, clutching her stomach and eyeing the bag of coffee sitting on the counter.

Lorelai was so excited. Finally she had it – just as Luke said, the whole package. Luke, an amazing, tentative, caring, hot and sexy husband, Rory, a brilliant, intelligent, beautiful first born girl, and little no name here, a baby that's going to be born into the best family anyone could ask for. She rubbed her hand over her stomach and sat down to read one of the baby magazines she'd bought for ideas for the nursery the day before.

Seeing something she liked in one of the magazines, she trotted into the living room, looking for the phone. Once she'd found the phone (under the cushion), she quickly dialled the familiar number of her husbands business.

"Luke's," his gruff voice was always such a comfort to Lorelai.

"Hey, babe?" she said, nervously.

"Hi, Whatsup?" he asked.

"What's your time like today?" she asked, flipping through the magazine.

"Not bad, why?" he asked, curiously.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping in Hartford for baby stuff?" she asked. "After our doctors appointment," she smiled.

"Don't you think it's a little early Lorelai?" he asked, moving to a quieter place in the diner.

"I told you before, it's not, plus we don't have to buy anything yet, or commit to anything yet, I just thought you might like to go and get some ideas or whatever," she coaxed. "But if you don't want to, that's fine," she sighed.

"No, we can go, I just don't want to be buying up shops yet, I still think it's a little too early in the pregnancy for that, I mean we can't even decipher the sex of the baby yet," he told her.

"I know, I just want to look, jeez," she said snarkily.

"Hey, don't get mad!" he snapped.

"Why are you getting so nervous when I say I just want to LOOK at baby clothes and cribs? We need to be preparing anyway and if we at least get some idea's, then it'll be that much better," she snapped.

"I'll see you at four," he shot back at her.

"Whatever," she said before hanging up the phone.

Lorelai sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. The hormones had made her particularly sensitive over the last week – picking fights with Luke and making him feel bad for things he hadn't done.

Two minutes later, as Lorelai continued flipping through the magazine, the phone rang. She looked at the caller ID.

"Jeez," she picked the phone up and answered it, "Hello mother,"

"How did you know it was me?" Emily asked, confused.

"Miraculous invention called the caller ID," Lorelai quipped.

"Alright, no need to get snappy, we got home yesterday and everything's just fine with Hopie in Paris, it was great seeing her again, but I was just wondering if you and Luke were still coming to dinner tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Yep we are, and we come with some excellent news," Lorelai said with a smile, gently rubbing her protruding stomach.

"Oh, what news?" Emily asked.

"Sorry, no hints, me and Luke want to tell you about it together," Lorelai told her mother.

"Alright then, we'll see you two tomorrow night then," Emily said politely.

"See you then," Lorelai said before hanging up the phone.

---

It was four ten and Lorelai was sitting on the living room couch alone, waiting for Luke to arrive. Their appointment was at a quarter to five in Hartford. That means that if they left at the time they were supposed to, they'd get there at approximately four thirty, allowing for them to have fifteen minutes before their appointment.

Two minutes later, Luke's truck pulled into her driveway. He honked. Lorelai scoffed and walked to the front door, locking it and rushing to the truck. Luke didn't get out, Lorelai jumped into the passenger seat. She slammed the door and fastened her seatbelt.

"Jeez, I half expected the whole truck to fall to pieces with that slam," he joked, putting a hand on the back of Lorelai's chair and twisting as he reversed.

"Well I whole expect us to be late with how late you are," she snapped.

"What?" he asked, offended.

"If there's traffic, there's a good chance we won't make our appointment," Lorelai told him.

"Lorelai," Luke warned.

"Don't Lorelai me, first you don't want to shop for baby clothes and now you don't want to get to the appointments on time, what great parents we are already," Lorelai said meanly.

"I had to stay at the diner for two more minutes, a stupid football team came in and I had to take their orders while Caesar made them and delivered them, what the hell has gotten into you?" Luke snapped back at her.

"The fact that you don't want to do anything for this baby, that's what," she said, looking out the window.

"You've got to be kidding me," Luke said, watching the road in front of him.

Lorelai and Luke arrived at the doctors office and were escorted in straight away. They'd just made the time before the doctor's nurse was about to hand the appointment off to someone else.

Lorelai sat was changed into a gown and laid down on a bed whilst Luke sat in a chair next to her. There was still a lot of tension from their earlier fight and Lorelai could feel it worse than anyone.

"Lorelai, have you had much trouble with morning sickness?" the doctor asked.

"Nope, it's been fairly good. I don't have much of it at all. It's normally only once a day and only for five minutes, then it's forgotten until the next day when it's pretty much the same," she explained.

"Well that's pretty good," the doctor said, looking at Lorelai's charts, then to Lorelai, then to Luke. Luke simply nodded and the doctor continued.

The doctor urged for Lorelai to lift the top part of the gown up to expose her tiny bump.

"This is going to be a little cold," he warned, Lorelai nodded, it was the same as it had been in the last two doctors appointments, except those times Luke was holding her hand.

"Okay, so we have the heartbeat, and you see that small moving circle?" the both nodded, "That's the heart pumping," he explained.

Luke was in awe, even though he was mad at Lorelai for accusing him of not caring about the baby, or not wanting to do anything for the baby, he still loved her and the baby she had inside of her.

"It's still too early to determine the sex of the little tacker, but by your next check up, that should be pretty easy, that is if you decide you want to know," the doctor smiled.

Luke stood up as the doctor handed him a record of their visit. The doctor then helped Lorelai off of the bed and left the room as she changed. Luke stood near the door as Lorelai lifted the gown completely off her body, leaving her in her black panties and red bra. Luke tried hard not to look but continued to stare as Lorelai pulled her dark denim jeans over her thin thighs and her baggy shirt over her tiny baby bump and growing breasts. He opened the door for her as she pulled her hair out of her shirt. She quickly reached for her hand bag and walked past Luke, out the door.

They both got back to Luke's truck, still in silence. Lorelai didn't know what to say or whether to apologize or not, but Luke didn't want to be the one to say anything either. Their stubbornness was sure to be passed onto their baby.

Lorelai got into the passenger side.

"I don't want to fight with you, Luke," she said quietly.

"Well good, otherwise this marriage thing really is a waste of time," he quipped.

"I just don't understand why you don't want to shop for the baby," she said softly.

"It's just, I don't want to count my chickens before they hatch," he explained, "But I never said I wouldn't look, I just said I didn't want to _buy_ anything yet, and then you blew up at me before I got the chance to explain,"

"I blew up at you because you were late," she told him.

"Not a whole lot better," he said, raising an eyebrow and putting the key into the ignition.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Luke put a hand to her knee and patted it gently. "It's okay, don't worry, now which store?"

Lorelai smiled. "Go left here,"

A few minutes later, they'd arrived at 'Baby's R Us' in a town just east of Hartford. Luke got out of the car, converting back to his normal gentleman attitude, walking around the truck to help his wife out of her side.

"Why thankyou sir," she said sweetly. Luke kissed her softly on the lips, placing one hand on her stomach and the other on the door, shutting it. Lorelai put her hand over his and deepened the kiss quickly. Luke pulled away from the kiss and locked the door.

"You're welcome ma'am," he said, putting his hand on the small of her back and directing her into the shop.

After an hour and a half of Lorelai yelling 'What about this?', holding things up to Luke and calling 'Ooh I love this,' and running around the store laughing and having fun. Luke loved to see her like this, genuinely happy and excited and fun.

Luke caved and allowed for Lorelai to buy two bears, one for a girl and one fore a boy, she also bought neutral coloured crib sheets and a nursery mobile. Luke smiled as Lorelai payed for them and they made their way back out to the truck.

"Thankyou so much Daddy," Lorelai said in a squeaky voice, dangling the teddy in Luke's face.

Luke pushed the teddy away and chuckled.

"Bit too much crazy for me," he said half-heartedly, knowing that he loved every second this crazy woman was in his life, and how much he was going to love having her crazy baby in his life too.

"I had fun," Lorelai said softly as Luke helped her into the passenger seat.

"Really? I had no idea," he smirked.

"Thanks babe," she said in almost a whisper, kissing him quickly on the lips before he made his way around the truck to the drivers side.

They made their way back home, passing Luke's diner where Lorelai's creative banner still hung. They got to the crapshack and walked upstairs to their bedroom. Lorelai collapsed from exhaustion on their bed, Luke followed her.

Lorelai's head was on the pillows as Luke leant half over her, kissing her fervently on the lips. He kissed down her jaw line and onto her neck. Lorelai giggled. Luke's hand travelled to her belly, rubbing it softly but then continuing up her body to her breast. Lorelai moaned at the contact, but not in a good way. She grabbed Luke's hand and pulled it away.

"They're really, really sore," she told him with a disappointed look on her face.

"Oh, sorry," Luke said, looking down into her eyes.

"It's okay, we just have to not hurt them when we're doing stuff like this, which means bra stays on," she told him.

Luke chuckled.

"Bra stays on," he agreed.

Luke then clasped the edges of her sweatpants and pulled them down her legs. He eagerly positioned the head of his cock at her entrance and asked for her approval. Lorelai smiled and Luke pushed into her in one long thrust. She moaned loudly as their love making became faster and more impatient.

After twenty minutes, they lay together on their bed in complete silence. Luke had his hand on Lorelai's stomach, rubbing his thumb gently back and forth. Lorelai placed her hand on top of his, gently raking her nails over the back of his hand.

"I'm so happy," she confessed.

"Me too," he told her.

"I can't wait to have this baby, here with us," she said.

"Me too," he said before drifting off to sleep.

**_Wasn't extremely long, but I have ideas, and if you want to see them, review review review._**


	19. Four months and a new home

disclaimer: If i owned it, it'd be renamed Luke and Lorelai, infact I believe there's spin-off potential there.

**It's been a while... yes. And if you're reading my 'Affairs and Lies' I originally planned to have that tragedy happen in this story, but people were responding to their happiness so well, i refrained, i hope you appreciate it, LOL! So I'm sitting here, watching the hours tick by before I have to go to work 'cause my boss called me in today (don't worry it's only for three hours), and while I wait, I write. I hope you like the chapter. A lot of fluff.**

**Replies;**

**Gilmoreintraining:** _There's a little Emily in here, not a whole lot though. Hope you like it anyway._

**Micyaya: **_I've never heard of that book 'cause I live in Australia and I've never been pregnant, so I'm not sure if it's sold here, or I just haven't heard of it. :)_

**Glo1196: **_Here they are! Hope you like!_

**StarsHollow-er: **_When people fade, you're always there, I LOVE IT. Luke in baby-mode so cute!! Kez._

**_Four months and a new home._**

Another month and a half had passed by and Luke and Lorelai had been through their fair share of fights, tantrums, hormonal disputes and hurtful comments. On the other hand they've had three and a half months of planning, organising, choosing and laughing to make up for it all. Luke was becoming a true father, not letting Lorelai out of his site for long, and making sure she was as rested as she could possibly be, just to make sure his baby was healthy and happy.

They were laying in bed that night, casually chatting about the birth and other things to do with the baby. Their conversation eventually became a lot more serious as Lorelai suggested their moving, and Luke wanted to come up with names for the baby.

"You're almost four months Lorelai," Luke pleaded, flipping the channel over on the TV.

"I know that, believe me, when you have a human being growing inside of you, you know how long it's been there," she quipped back.

Lorelai was sitting across the couch, her back up against the arm of the couch and her feet lazily draped over Luke's right knee. She held her right arm above her head and her left hand resided on her growing baby bump.

"What do you want? A girl or a boy?" Luke asked her, eyes fixated on the television.

"I already have a girl, so having a boy would be nice, but you don't have either, so either one would be amazing," she smiled.

"I'd be happy with either as well," he said, turning to look at Lorelai and smiling wide.

"Good, that's good," she said genuinely. "You know, Doctor Hutchens said that next doctors visit, we could find out if we want," she told Luke casually.

Luke finally pried his eyes away from the television to look at Lorelai.

"You want to find out?" Luke asked.

"Well, sure, I mean, if you do… it'll just be better for the planning of it all, you know?" Lorelai asked nervously.

"Yeah," Luke said normally.

"Don't you want to know?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"Sure I do, just takes away that element of surprise I guess," he admitted.

"Yeah but Luke, we won't be able to buy clothes or anything for him or her until he or she is born, and I like to be prepared," she coaxed.

"I know you do," Luke said, casually placing a hand on her leg and rubbing gently up and down.

"So what's the problem?" she asked.

"Nothing, we'll find out if that's what you want," he said, looking at her and smiling.

"Well, I'm not gonna find out unless you want to know," she said, crossing her arms over her slightly protruding belly.

"Just find out Lorelai, you're right, it'll be so much easier for everything, okay?" he assured her.

"Okay," she said softly. She waited a few minutes before starting a new conversation. "Hey Luke?" she said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I think we should go looking at houses," she said, quickly.

"What? You love this house!" he said back to her.

"I know, I do, it's been an amazing house for so many years, it's just, with the little one on the way, and Rory coming home a lot more now and things, there's just no room for the four of us," she explained.

"Yes but we don't have to think about that right now, for the first few months the baby will be in our room right?" Luke asked.

"Sure, but wouldn't you rather get it over and done with while still can, without having to deal with a babies screams, dirty diapers and feeding?" she asked.

"You're probably right," he said, nodding his head slowly.

"So I was thinking that we should maybe get a realtor and go and check out some houses this weekend," she said, hopeful.

"Well, sure, I guess we could go tomorrow after we visit Rory in New Haven," he told her. "Surely we could go and be back in time for dinner at your parent's."

"Don't remind me about the dinner, ever since we told her I'm pregnant, she's been on autopilot baby stuff buyer," Lorelai said, gasping for air at the end of the sentence.

"Right… at least she cares, Lorelai," Luke said calmly.

"Yeah I guess," Lorelai said, contemplating all the times her mother hadn't want to be involved, and how much she had changed on this pregnancy. "Maybe she's more susceptible to this pregnancy 'cause I'm married," Lorelai said.

"Or maybe it's 'cause you're not sixteen," Luke retorted.

"Well thankyou Mr. Obvious, I think we've already established that at… every… single… dinner… since we told her," Lorelai said, laughing.

"I'm beat, I think I'm gonna head upstairs," Luke said, lifting Lorelai's legs off of his knee and putting them on the couch as he got up.

"No, I think I'll come too," Lorelai smiled.

"You sure? It's still early," Luke said, with a confused look on his face. Lorelai stretched an arm out for him, he grabbed onto it and helped her up from the couch.

"Try being pregnant and say that," she snarked.

"Sorry," he said, placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her upstairs.

---

Half an hour later, Lorelai was all primped and ready for bed. She slid under the covers and curled up beside Luke. Her growing baby bump was preventing her from getting as close as she'd really like to be, so Luke turned over and curled into her from behind. She smiled as Luke placed a protective hand over Lorelai's bump and kissed her hair.

"I like Holly for a girl," Lorelai whispered.

"Holly?" Luke asked, not sure if he was completely sold on the name.

"Yeah, or Isabella," she said quietly, silently turning her head to look at Luke before putting it back on the pillow.

"Isabella, that's really pretty," Luke admitted, not even worrying about the mocking that's going to come from Lorelai when she's awake enough to remember him using the word 'pretty'. "What about for a boy?" Luke asked.

"I was thinking… and I know you probably don't want me to, but Lucas." Lorelai said bluntly.

"As a first name?" Luke asked, wincing slightly.

"Yeah, I mean, I named my daughter after me, I just think it'd be cool if your kid was named after you," she smiled.

"I guess that might be okay," Luke said kindly.

"But I was thinking we could call him Luca, instead of Luke, you know it'd get confusing if two Luke's were running around the house," she explained.

"Sounds great," Luke said, kissing her cheek gently, rubbing his hand over her small mound.

"Really?" she said hopefully.

"Yeah," he said softly.

"So we have our names?" she asked, a small tear welling up in her eye.

"We have our names," he confirmed.

"Isabella or Luca," she whispered, rolling onto her back so she could kiss Luke.

Their soft embrace didn't have to be anything more than it was. A soft, slow kiss that told each other just how much they loved one another. Lorelai smiled as Luke pulled back momentarily before beginning to kiss her again.

"Hey, I thought you were tired," she teased, keeping him at a fair distance.

"Nah, there's plenty of time for tired," he joked, rolling slightly on top of her, balancing his weight off of her stomach.

"Right, right," she said between kisses as their movements became more sexual.

---

Lorelai woke up before Luke the next morning, for some reason feeling completely awake. She decided to let Luke sleep in for once in his life, and go downstairs and have some cereal. Over the past almost four months, Lorelai's sworn off of coffee as Luke told her that their combined wages wouldn't be able to support a third coffee addict in the house, that among other complications with the actual baby. Lorelai took it a lot more serious this time around and was determined to do everything by the book, everything right for their kid. She got up out of bed slowly and descended the stairs.

Half an hour later, Lorelai was pleased with herself, she'd done more things before nine that morning than others get done all day, and she'd done it all without waking her tired husband. He'd already been tired last night when they went to bed, but after their insistence on engaging in some extra-curricular adult activities, they were even more tired by the end of the night.

Lorelai moved up the stairs silently, passing the bed and heading straight for the bathroom. She quickly removed the blue robe she'd put on for her morning activities and turned on the shower. She stepped into it and relaxed immediately under the warm water. She looked down at her baby bump and smiled.

_It all fell into place. Just like he said, I got the whole package, I felt it again._

She smiled through her thoughts which were rudely interrupted by Luke walking into the bathroom and brushing his teeth.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Luke asked Lorelai who was shielded by the shower curtain.

"Hey! Who says you can just waltz in here while I'm taking a shower," Lorelai called out, pretending to be angry. She didn't have a problem with it, she never had, she's been comfortable with Luke since the day they started dating.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," Luke said with a mouthful of toothpaste and water.

"Can't say I disagree," Lorelai laughed. Luke walked over to the shower curtain and whipped it aside, causing Lorelai to jump and cover her breasts. "What on earth are you doing?" she said, scared.

"Just wanted to see you before I went to work," he laughed.

"I could've tripped and killed myself," she said defensively.

"As long as the baby's okay, I don't mind," he teased.

"Well, I kinda need to be alive for the baby to be alive my friend," she said as she pulled the shower curtain to her body to cover up.

"Why are you covering yourself up?" Luke asked as he went back to the mirror and placed his hat on top of his head, looking at her in the mirror.

"'Cause I'm an old fat, pregnant woman," she said with mock insecurity.

"Oh please," he said, waving a lazy hand at her.

"Yep, it's true, even my husband isn't interested in me anymore, just waves me off with his regal hand," she joked, leaning her head back under the water as she replaced the shower curtain across the shower.

Luke walked over to the shower and whipped the curtain back again.

"For the love of god, will you stop doing that?" Lorelai said, holding her forehead and chest.

"It's funny, you know that you should never trust me in the bathroom with you at the same time," he told her, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"Right, sorry, I forgot, you're the man who doesn't know how to control his urges," she said sarcastically, remembering back to the days when it was just them dating, their bets and their restraining.

"Yep," Luke joked casually.

Luke laughed and leaned into the shower, pursing his lips for a kiss. Lorelai shuffled over to him and kissed him quickly on the lips. He smiled, looked her over once more and moved back to the mirror. For some reason, today was the day he decided to shave. He did it quickly as Lorelai yammered onto him about god knows what.

"Okay, I'm off," he yelled as he walked lazily to the door of the bathroom.

"Kay, I love you," she called, turning off the water.

"Love you too, be here at two for me to pick you up," Luke said to her.

"What for?" she asked curiously, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her body. She walked into the bedroom and saw Luke picking his wallet and keys off of their dresser.

"I called Kirk's old real estate office this morning before I came into the bathroom, and a lady… I think her name was Kathleen has an opening for us to go around Star's Hollow this afternoon to look at houses," he explained to his wife.

"Oh, right, I'll just have to go to the inn and sort a few things out, how about I come by the diner? It's more efficient that way," Lorelai asked.

"Sure," he said as he walked up to her, kissing her on the lips and heading towards the door.

"The towel doesn't go all the way around anymore," Lorelai pouted.

"That's good right? Means the baby's growing?" he said, curiously.

"Yeah, that's good for the baby, but not so good for me, means getting fatter is just around the corner," Lorelai said, fidgeting with the top of the towel, trying to tuck it in.

"That's good, don't worry about it," he smiled at her. "Oh, and I told the realtor that you're pregnant and probably don't want to be walking all over Star's Hollow, so we're taking the car," he said.

"Right," Lorelai said, too distracted by the towel to take any notice.

"Two o'clock at the diner," he said softly, kissing her forehead, and smacking her bum playfully.

Lorelai looked up and smiled at him as he left the room. As soon as she heard the front door shut, she dropped the towel and walked over to their closet. She pulled on a black bra and some black panties and walked over to the full length mirror on her side of the bed.

She stood there for almost ten minutes, running her hands over her baby bump, admiring how much it had grown in the past four months. She loved it, she loved being pregnant, but most of all she loved being pregnant with Luke's child.

_I love my life._

---

Two o'clock rolled around and on the dot, Lorelai walked into Luke's, looking for her husband. He walked out of the storeroom and removed the apron he had to wear when unloading the particular stock that day.

"Hey," he said sweetly, walking over to Lorelai and placing a kiss on her temple.

"Ohhhh, look at that," Babette screeched to Patty, pointing a finger at the couple.

"Just darling," Miss Patty squealed.

"Kathleen here?" Lorelai whispered.

"Nope, we've gotta go to the real estate office and get her," he told her, as if she should have already known that.

"Oh right," she said, waving to the town gossips and heading out of the diner to Luke's truck. Luke helped her into the passenger seat and walked around to the drivers side.

They arrived at the office where Kathleen was waiting patiently outside for them to arrive. Lorelai shuffled to the middle of the truck while Kathleen sat on the passenger's side. Lorelai nervously placed a hand on Luke's thigh as they drove to their first location, chatting excitedly with Kathleen about their plans, the baby and all things about their marriage.

They got out of the car and went inside the first house.

Lorelai's immediate reaction;

"It's too small," Lorelai complained.

"Lorelai, it's bigger than our house now," he told her.

"Yeah but it's got three bedrooms, I was expecting one with more than that, I mean, for a study, whatever," she said, throwing her arms up in the air.

"I guess this one's a no then," Luke sighed in the direction of Kathleen.

"That's alright," Kathleen said politely, "There's still three other properties,"

They got out of the car and went inside the second house after a five minute drive.

"This one's a maybe," Lorelai said, as they entered the cosy but large five bedroom, two bathroom house.

It was white-bricked and had a nice garden with roses and all other kinds of beautiful flowers. Lorelai was instantly warmed by it.

"Making progress, excellent," Luke said with a warm smile.

Kathleen then took the happy couple to the third house. It was a large, two story red-bricked house with a large front garden, large driveway and a paved pathway to the front door. It was located on Peach street and was what Lorelai was dreaming of.

Without even looking inside, Lorelai clasped her hands together and brought them to her chest. She smiled giddily and jumped excitedly as she walked over to Luke.

"This is it," she said with a huge smile.

"You haven't even seen inside, or the other house," he counteracted.

"I don't care, I don't care, I can just see us here, can't you?" she said, moving closer to Luke and kissing him on the lips.

"Yeah, it's a great house," he said, looking up at the large house and then towards Kathleen who was opening the front door.

They entered the house and Lorelai fell in love all over again. She admired the delicately placed wallpapers, the hardwood floors, the perfectly proportioned staircase and the beautifully differentiated rooms.

Walking through the bottom floor, she 'ooed and ahhed' at all the things she could possibly see, evoking a huge smile from Luke, knowing how happy this was making her. All he could think was 'Happy Lorelai equals a happy baby'. He guided her upstairs where her awed expression never faded.

Once they exited the house, Luke turned to Lorelai who was nodding her head fervently, laughing as she continued to rave about the house. Lorelai went back to the truck while Luke talked terms with Kathleen who was equally excited that they'd decided to buy this house.

Kathleen told Luke that she'd walk back to the office, as it was just down the road. Luke walked back to the truck and nodded silently at Lorelai, causing an uproar of happiness from her.

_Dream husband, Dream baby, Dream house, Dream life._

**_Pretty long chapter you guys got here._**

**_Hehe. Not a huge repsonse to the last chapter though._**

**_Keep em coming._**

**__**

Also, check out Affairs and Lies and When you wake up after tequila.

Coolio Shoolio Hoolio. LOL!

KEZ! 


	20. No work for the pregnant woman

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN. bumbumbum. I DO NOT OWN. dingdingding.**

**Hiya's!  
Lotsa stuff's been going on lately all! My friend found out she's having a baby girl! Yay! I've been working a lot, went away for the weekend. I'm sorry I didn't update this sooner - it was always my intention to.**

**Replies Replies;**

Gilmoreintraining: _Sounds a bit like the Twickham house, but it's not. It's just a big house. One which Lorelai and Luke and their children can grow up in. :) Kez._

Samvalasam: _I know they're not that big. That's why I always wrote 'small' bump. Thanks for reviewing._

StarsHollow-er: _Hihihihi! I didn't realise they were both italian-y names LOL! Of course they'll call the Izzy and Luca (depending on which one it is) bahahaa. You don't get to know the sex until it happens (teeheeee). Thanks for reviewing darl._

Sarahb2007: _They know. You don't. hehehehe! Keep reading lovely._

**_No work for the pregnant woman._**

They were all gathered at Richard and Emily's house for one of the last Friday Night Dinner's before Lorelai wouldn't be able to come anymore. They were talking about the move that was happening the next day. Lorelai and Luke had been given two months to mull over their decision to buy the house, meanwhile giving the current occupiers time to move out. Lorelai was excited, they were moving in tomorrow.

"Lorelai, honestly – you're six months pregnant!" Emily said, concerned.

"I remember," Lorelai said, momentarily looking at Luke then focussing back on her mother. "I was there," she joked.

"Emily, it's fine – Jackson and Sookie are going to help, Rory can help," he said, looking over at Rory who just nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yeah Grandma, Mom won't have to lift a finger," she smiled.

"And I'm sure she's happy about that," Richard piped in. 

"I am happy about that," Lorelai beamed.

"I hope our kid doesn't get your laziness," Luke whispered so that only Lorelai could hear.

Lorelai playfully hit him on the arm. She stared him down and he just casually looked back at Emily.

"As a matter of fact, I love moving, the packing, the unpacking and all that, but you see honey," she said, looking over at Luke, "I have a huge stomach that's getting in the way of my enjoying this particular time, believe me, if I could help, I would," she explained.

"It's true, I've told you before Luke, she's multi-faceted abnormal," she said with a cock of her head and raise of her eyebrows at her mother.

"Right, right… painting and washing the dishes," Luke confirmed.

"What are you all blabbering on about?" Emily asked.

"Nothing Mom, what's for dinner?" Lorelai asked.

Just then, the made walked out of the dining room and over to the small family, announcing that their dinner was in fact ready. This caused Lorelai to go on a tangent about how she was psychic, causing many eye-rolls from an exhausted Luke and little giggles from an amused Rory.

---

Lorelai walked into the diner the next morning, to find Luke trying to ignore Patty who was trying to get something out of him. Luke had to do a few things before he could go home and help with the packing and the moving. Lorelai walked up to the counter and sat sideways on one of the stools, watching the action unfold in front of her.

"Luke, I don't understand why you and Lorelai won't just tell us," Patty coaxed.

"Because it's a surprise," Luke stated simply and boldly.

"But that's stupid!" Patty boomed, "We've all stood by you both in this huge love affair, and now there's something major going on and you won't tell us?" she said, trying to make Luke feel guilty.

"Hang in there hon," Lorelai interrupted.

Luke and Patty's heads both whipped around to look at Lorelai as soon as the words left her mouth. Patty's eyes widened as she made her way over to Lorelai.

"Come on dear, please," Patty said, more calmly than when she was talking to Luke.

"Patty," Lorelai said softly, placing a hand on Patty's arm. "You can wait two more months, don't you want it to be a surprise?" she asked.

"Oh, sure… I guess," Patty finally gave in and walked out of the diner. Lorelai turned around and looked at her husband and smiled.

"Removalists will be there at two," Luke said, briefly looking up at her and then back down at the book he was writing in.

"Right," Lorelai said, wondering why he was freely offering up that information when she'd said nothing about it before.

"So… how are things going so far?" Luke asked.

"Like gangbusters," she said cheerily. Luke just looked at Lorelai, urging her to continue. "Oh sorry, well… Jackson and Rory packed up most of Rory's room," she explained. "Jackson took apart her bed, to make it easier for the removalist guys to get, and he said that he'd put it back together at the new place,"

"Fair enough," Luke said, placing a few pieces of paper in the cash register before focussing on Lorelai again.

"I packed up the kitchen," Lorelai said proudly with a large smile.

"You what?" he asked, concerned. 

"Relax!" Lorelai joked, "I was sitting down the whole time, wrapping bowls and glasses and plates in newspaper," she explained.

"How did you get the bowls and glasses and plates?" Luke asked.

"What?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Did you get up and get them?" Luke clarified.

"As a matter of fact, no!" she teased. "Sookie put everything on the table and if I couldn't reach it then she'd pass it to me,"

"Good," Luke said, leaning over the counter and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Lorelai looked around the diner and at the book that was still in front of Luke.

"So, you coming home soon?" Lorelai asked. "I think it's best that you and me pack up our room, don't want Sookie, Jackson or Rory to see our private stuff," she said quickly.

Luke placed a donut in front of her before she asked, to which she began picking at and placing solemnly in her mouth.

"Sure," he said quickly. "I'm sure I could get all of the clothes out of the closet and the dresser and put them on the bed for you to fold, and then putting them in the box won't be too difficult,"

"How misogynistic of you," Lorelai said, distracted by the donut in front of her.

"What?" Luke asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"How anti-woman of you, making the woman fold the clothes while you do manly things like take the dresser downstairs," Lorelai joked.

"I think Jackson will need to help me with that one," Luke shot back.

"Muscles not working today, baby?" Lorelai teased.

Luke rolled his eyes and closed the book. "I'm ready to go now," he said, putting a lid on his pen and guiding Lorelai out of the diner. He looked over his shoulder at Caesar in the kitchen and called "I'm out," before he and Lorelai descended the stairs.

---

Lorelai was sitting in the middle of the bed, further up towards the headboard, surrounded by different piles of folded up laundry. Luke was wrapping the bases of lamps and piling Lorelai's dresser-top stuff into a smaller box that would be easy for her to locate should she need to.

Feeling a little exhausted after he and Jackson carried the living room furniture, the kitchen table and several boxes out onto the front lawn, Luke walked over to Lorelai and collapsed next to her, laying on two of her piles in the process.

Lorelai swatted at his stomach playfully.

"Get up!" she said, pretending to be angry.

"No," Luke said matter-of-factly, stretching his right arm out towards her back. He playfully placed his hand on her ass. Lorelai didn't care.

"Luke, I need to put this shirt on the pile you're sitting on," she said as she folded one of Luke's trademark flannels and kept it on her lap, trying to get her to move.

"I can't move, too exhausted," he said, closing his eyes. Lorelai turned slightly so she could get a better look at him.

"If I could reach you, or even lay on the front of my body, I'd kiss you," she said sweetly.

"You sure you want to leave this house?" Luke asked.

"It's going to be hard, but… I'd live in a cardboard box on the side of the road, as long as I'm with you," she said beautifully.

This last comment cause Luke to sit up. He kept his hand on the bottom of her body, while his other one went to her cheek. He cupped her face and brought her towards him. They embraced in a small, passionate kiss, causing Luke to rumple the bed spread and the piles of clothes underneath him. When it broke apart, they exchanged a small knowing smile and went back to their respective jobs.

A few moments of silence passed before either one of them broke it.

"So I'm sorry you haven't been getting any lately," Lorelai teased.

Ever since she got pregnant, Luke had been a little funny about having sex with her, not wanting to hurt her or the baby. Lorelai, being the optimistic person that she was, assured him that it was fine and that the baby wouldn't feel a thing and she would do nothing but benefit from it.

"It's not all your fault," Luke said, placing some valuables and breakables in a box.

"Hmmm, so just so you know, last night was probably it for the pregnancy," she confessed.

"Really?" Luke asked, wondering why.

"Yeah, I mean, it's just getting a lot harder with this huge hindrance of a stomach and I'm tired all the time," she said.

"It's okay," Luke said, walking over to the bed and kissing her on the lips firmly.

"Well good," Lorelai said with a small smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"So explain the piles to me," Luke said, pointing lazily to the masses of piles she's made around herself.

"Oh sure," she said, smiling. "Luke's flannels, Lorelai's flannels, Luke's sweatpants, Lorelai's sweatpants, Luke's sweaters, Lorelai's sweaters, Luke's jeans, Lorelai's jeans," she started to explaining, pointing at each one individually. Luke just nodded his head.

"And those five piles over there?" Luke asked, referring to the piles she'd lined up next to her.

"My underwear, my shirts, my fancy tops, my dresses and my maternity clothes," she said proudly.

"Great, well it looks like you're almost finished so…" he said, grabbing a box and hauling it onto the bed where he began putting the piles of clothes in.

Lorelai began handing Luke the piles as he neatly stacked them inside the boxes. Rory walked up to the room and peeked inside the door. She smiled at the picture before her, marvelling at the fact that no matter what Lorelai and Luke were doing, even something so small as packing clothes, you could tell they were in love. She laughed at Lorelai's position on the bed, knowing that Luke would've piled the clothes on the bed for her, so that she wouldn't have to move to get them.

Rory heard muffled laughed and small I love you's as she walked into the room. Lorelai head the door open and turned her head to see Rory poke hers in momentarily before she walked into the room completely.

"Hey Mom," she said with a huge smile on her face, briefly looking at Luke before focussing back on her mother.

"Hey kid, come here," she said, patting the spot next to her with her left hand and handing Luke her underwear in her right hand, causing him to blush.

Luke fastened the box and put it on the floor before taking another empty box into the bathroom and beginning to pack up in there.

"Whatsup kiddo?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Nothing, it's just… it's weird isn't it?" Rory said quickly, looking around Lorelai and Luke's room. Lorelai knew instantaneously what she meant.

"Yeah," she said in an almost whisper.

"I mean, it was just us for so long, in this house," Rory said. "When I used to look at this room all I saw was you, and at the house, it was only yours and my stuff, now it's you and Luke and your baby's life,"

"And you," Lorelai said, almost offended that Rory would leave herself out of the mix.

"Yeah I know, but… it's just different," Rory explained.

"Different? How?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"Nothing… it's just different that it's not just me and you anymore." She simply stated.

"Yeah," Lorelai said, putting an arm around Rory and looking around the almost empty room.

Luke walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed.

"Up," he said.

"Why?" Lorelai and Rory said in unison.

"Because the bed is the last thing to be packed," Luke explained. Lorelai stretched her arm out and pretended to try and get up.

"Too far," she said in a tired voice.

"Jeez," Luke said, rolling his eyes as he walked to the side of the bed to help pull Lorelai up. She smiled and got up off of the bed, straightening out her t-shirt over her belly. She giggled at Luke before she and Rory went downstairs.

---

Unpacked and ready to go the next day, Lorelai sat in the living room of their new house while Rory decorated and made her new room her own. She didn't know where her husband was exactly. All she could recall was Luke mumbling something about putting hooks up in the hallway upstairs because this house didn't have a mantel or anything for them to put the photo's on.

She looked around her, bewildered by just how far she and Rory had come since the first time they stepped foot in Star's Hollow. She remembers the times so well, the day she asked Mia for a job, Rory's younger years in the potting shed, the saving up for their house, the buying of their house, Chilton, Yale, Harvard, the dreams… she remembers it all.

Her thoughts then travelled to her husband. The only man she's truly ever loved. Their friendship of eight years, their dating, their marriage, it all came flying back into her mind and she smiled the widest smile she's smiled in a long time.

She unfolded her legs and stood up off of the couch with great difficulty before starting to climb the stairs to find her husband. She walked down the hallway and noticed some of the pictures that were already hung up on the wall. She walked into their bedroom and noticed that Luke was laying in the center of their bed, exhausted.

She made her way over to the bed and laid down next to him. Luke felt the shuffle of the mattress and instantly moved backwards, to let her curve her back into his body.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi baby," she whispered back.

"How long was I asleep for?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just came up here looking for you and found you like this hon," she explained, not feeling very bright-eyed herself.

"I'm exhausted," he said, nuzzling at her neck through her hair.

"I know, me too," she confirmed.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, rubbing her stomach with his right hand.

"Good," she said, "Tired, I miss the house, but I'm excited… our baby's gonna be here soon, we have an amazing house and Rory's here, it couldn't get much better than this,"

"I'm glad you're okay," he said, kissing her neck.

"Me too," she said before drifting off to sleep, comforted by her ever so attentive husband.

---

Rory was putting up her books on the shelf that Luke had made her that ran around the entire room. She laughed at the book stoppers her Mom no doubtedly bought. She took them in her hand and made her way up the stairs. She got to the top and stopped.

_How on earth is Mom going to live here throughout the rest of her pregnancy?_ She asked herself.

She walked down the hallway, admiring some of the photos on the wall and then continued walking down to Lorelai and Luke's bedroom. The door was wide open and she saw Luke and Lorelai asleep together on the bed. She smiled as she noticed Luke's hand splayed protectively over Lorelai's baby bump. Rory looked down at the book stoppers and decided to leave it until later.

---

**_I preordered Gilmore Girls season 7 yesterday. It comes out on April 9th. I CANNOT wait until it comes out._**

**_Lol._**

**_Hope you liked and keep those reviews coming._**

**_It's been a dry half-a-week._**

**_KEZZZAAAAAa._**


	21. A baby named

**Hiya!**

**I seriously can't get over this new documents thing - it's pretty cool, you have to admit. So, I'm writing this tonight. I started at 7.34pm and it's now 10.54pm, I kept getting distracted, but hey, here it is anyway. Response is lacking on this story - so this is the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who commented on it, favourited it, loved it. Please check out the abundents of other stories I've written since the beginning of my FanFiction life. :) Here are your replies;**

**Gilmoreintraining: **_I'm not gonna do that 'cause it's already been done in one FanFiction - I try as hard as I can not to copy storylines and what not, 'cause it might offend people or whatever. Hope you like this chapter, and thanks for always reviewing (Check out All Road Blocks Down and it's sequel) love kez._

**Lukelai-Cangel-Brucas-Naley: **_I know what super-busy is, so you're entirely forgiven my friend :) Enjoy._

**Samvalasam: **_I've seen it too, but only crappy quality and whatever. I can't wait to see special features and stuff - finally something to do with Gilmore Girls that I haven't seen. Lol. Thanks for reviewing doll-face. Kezzza._

**Sarahb2007: **_Hey sweetcheeks. I live in Australia :) Enjoy this chapter. Kez._

**Erin: **_Hotel's fill up, yes... but nothing out of the ordinary - spending New Years here would be great - everyone gets into it here. My advice to you though would be to go to Perth for new years, they do it up excellently. If you come here you have to go to Perth. Also, Brisbane and the Gold Coast - the amusement parks are a thing of beauty (to me who hates heights but loves rollercoasters - weird? i think). Sydney's a definate, but it get's too much hype overseas. For shopping go to Melbourne most definately. _

_Job's going good - great actually. Lots of new friends :) Boyfriend's not particularly happy with the amount of eye-candy but whatevs. Hehe._

_Thanks for reviewing. Kez._

**_A baby named..._**

Luke piled some of the things from the shopping cart onto the conveyor belt leading to the cash register

Luke piled some of the things from the shopping cart onto the conveyor belt leading to the cash register. He looked up to find a man smiling at him and swiping the items accordingly. Luke had stopped at a grocery store in Hartford on his way back from the bank after Lorelai had called and sheepishly informed him that she'd been too tired to do the grocery shopping today.

After he piled the last items onto the counter, he walked up to the register where the cashier began his conversation with Luke.

"Don't see many men doing grocery shopping 'round here on late night shopping nights," the nice man joked.

"Really?" Luke asked, oblivious as to why.

"Yep, normally the females do it, not being misogynistic or anything like that," he said with a polite smile, "In fact, you're the first male customer I've had all night,"

"Really? Well… my wife, she's pregnant," Luke explained, "She decided to call me five minutes before I got here to tell me she'd been to tired to do the shopping today, so I told her I'd pick up the absolute necessities and she could get the rest another time,"

"Pregnant?" the cashier asked, "Really? First kid?"

"First for me, second for Lorelai," Luke said proudly.

"Wow, well… congratulations – how far along is she?" the man asked nicely.

"Eight months,"

"Wow, soon then aye?"

"Yep," Luke said as he watched the man swipe the last of his items and pack them all into bags. Luke took them out of his hands readily and placed them back into the trolley.

"Seeya later, and congratulations again," the man said to Luke with a wide smile.

"Cheers buddy," Luke replied before walking out of the shopping centre with the bags in the trolley.

Luke got to his truck and lifted the cover off of the tray all the while thinking about his and Lorelai's impending future. Not long until he could finally add the word 'father' to his resume. Not that he'd ever need a resume – but it's a figure of speech.

_I'm a Dad. I'm going to be a father._

Luke couldn't help but to smile insatiably at himself as he thought about it. He was going to have a child with Lorelai Victoria Gilmore – his wife, his soul mate – his world, forever.

III

"Lorelai, I'm home," Luke yelled as he entered the door. He set his keys and wallet and phone in the small bowl that was sitting on the table in the foyer before going further into the house.

"What did you get?" Lorelai asked, looking up from the paper she was reading at the kitchen table.

"What in god's name did you eat Lorelai?" Luke said, looking at the awry of random packets of different foods sitting around her on the table.

"I have cravings Luke, jeez, never lived with a pregnant woman before?" Lorelai joked, not realising the silliness of her question.

"Ah, actually no…" Luke said quickly. "So the craving for tonight was…?"

"Well, at first it was frozen vegetables," Lorelai said, picking up the green and white packet in front of her and waving it around in Luke's face.

"Really?" Luke said, surprised.

"Don't get too excited, the cravings changed before the microwave beeped," Lorelai said with a smug smile on her face.

"So next craving?" Luke asked.

"Believe it or not, it was peanut butter and Chinese food mixed together.

"You've GOT to be kidding me," Luke said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Nope, but it changed again before I ate any so that leads me to my final one, and what I'm currently eating right now," Lorelai said, guarding her bowl so that Luke couldn't see it.

"What is it?" Luke asked in a sigh, imagining how much worse it could be because she was hiding it from him.

"No, no, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised," Lorelai said before uncovering the bowl and shoving it towards Luke and smiling.

Luke looked into the bowl and smiled, he pointed a finger into the bowl and looked at Lorelai, "They're strawberries," he stated calmly.

"Dreeeeeeeeeeeeenched in vinegar," Lorelai said loudly.

"That… is… disgusting," Luke teased before getting up and kissing Lorelai on the mouth.

"I know," Lorelai said, trying to look at cute as possible.

III

"Luke, come on, I'm not even kidding here," Lorelai whined as she tried to snatch the remote out of Lorelai's hand. "Are you seriously going to just sit there and tease a pregnant woman? That's like poking a cheetah when it's asleep," she joked.

"I don't care, all you've been doing is flipping through the channels and expressing – very loudly might I add – your loves and hates of each particular show, so no… TV's going off and we're going to sleep," Luke said, hitting the 'off' button and rolling onto his stomach.

"I wish _I_ could sleep like that," Lorelai complained as she sat in her upright position still. Luke turned his head to face her and sighed heavily – he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

"Lorelai, lay down and go to sleep," he pleaded.

"A week late, Luke," she said, crossing her arms over her stomach and pouting softly while looking down at her almost dead to the world husband.

"I know, I've been here for every day," Luke reminded her.

"Come out!" Lorelai said, looking frustratingly down at her stomach, lining her hands up with it. "Luuuuuuke," she whined.

"Honestly, how long does it take us to get to sleep each night Lorelai? Shouldn't you be lapping it up while you have the chance?" Luke asked, suddenly more awake than ever.

Lorelai shuffled down the bed a little and laid on her back. She laid there for a few moments before turning over and leaning her head onto Luke's pillow. She casually lifted her head and kissed Luke on his open mouth. Luke's eyes flew wide open, momentarily savouring the rare moment of peace and quiet, but also questioning his wife's ulterior motives.

"What're you doing?" Luke asked sarcastically.

"Kissing my husband," Lorelai said bluntly before kissing his cheekbone and chin before kissing his mouth again.

"Why?" Luke asked, trying to get to the bottom of it.

"What? I'm not _allowed_ to kiss my husband? Seriously honey, I'd appreciate it from now on if you'd update me on the rules of our marriage – you know, when we can talk, when we can kiss, when we can have sex… you know, the basics – I hand the pants over to you," she joked.

"The pants?" Luke asked.

"We all know that I wear the pants in this marriage Lukey-bums," Lorelai joked.

"Whatever!" Luke said in an offended tone.

"I do, you know it, I know it, so let's just know it together, yeah babe?" Lorelai said quickly, preparing herself for a rant.

"You've got it all wrong missy," Luke said, tucking back down into his pillows, disappointing Lorelai.

"Come on Luke, have sex with me," Lorelai pleaded, poking the Luke's shoulder blade a few times, urging him to sit up quickly. He drew out a long sigh and hit the bed forcefully before picking up some pillows and walking out of the room.

Lorelai sat on the bed stunned. He'd never done that before – he must have been extremely annoyed. Lorelai giggled to herself before getting off the bed after a hard battle and looking for Luke.

"Baby," Lorelai said with a pout – which Luke knew from the letter B.

"Sanctuary, sanctuary, sanctuary – gone! Oh well, I had it for five minutes," Luke joked, looking through the dark for Lorelai.

Lorelai moved closer to the bed that Luke was laying on in the spare bedroom next to theirs. Lorelai had insisted on it for when her 'huge packs of friends want to stay for the winter' – her words not Luke's, and Luke just went to the furniture store with her to pick out double bed's and whimsical sheet sets.

"I'm sorry, come back to bed, I promise I won't make you have sex with me," she joked, knowing that in any other situation she'd never have to 'make' Luke have sex with her, she'd probably never even have to initiate it.

Lorelai moved over to the bed and felt along Luke's body for his arm. When she reached his shoulder, she ran her hands down his arm and linked onto his hand. She pulled him hard and he began to move off the bed.

"If I come back in there you've got to promise me my sanctuary," Luke said, steadying himself on the bed.

"Fine," Lorelai said, smiling at Luke as he pulled himself off of the bed and followed her into their room.

Lorelai slid under the comforter and smiled when Luke leant down and pecked her on the lips. Walking around the foot of the bed, Luke collapsed on his side, completely exhausted and let out a long sigh as he realised that he'd left his pillows in the spare room.

"Grrrr," Luke grumbled before linking his hands behind his head and resting on them.

"What babe?" Lorelai asked in a small voice, finally almost falling asleep.

Luke rolled over and placed his arm over Lorelai's waist. He sprawled his fingers out over her belly and whispered into her ear, "Can you share your pillows?" he asked.

"What? Why? What happened to yours?" Lorelai asked, shuffling over to the side a bit.

"I left them in the other room and I can't be bothered getting them… come on," Luke coaxed, rubbing her belly gently.

"Aww, fine," Lorelai gave in.

"Thankyou," Luke said, moving closer to Lorelai and wrapping his arm around her further.

They both fell into a deep sleep.

III

Two days later Lorelai was sitting on the couch in front of the television. She had her legs outstretched and had a packet of Salt and Vinegar chips that she'd occasionally play around with, laying in her lap as she spoke to Rory over the phone.

"So what are you doing then? Just sitting at home watching telly?" Rory asked her Mom over the phone.

"No! and I'm appalled at the insinuation," Lorelai said, pretending to be angry.

"Well then what?" she asked, walking through Yale with books in her left hand and her right hand holding the phone to her ear.

"I'm sitting at home, watching telly, waiting for baby to make it's appearance," Lorelai smiled proudly.

Rory simply rolled her eyes and laughed, "Well… sorry!" she giggled.

"So you should be," Lorelai said, dipping into a packet of chips sitting on her lap.

Lorelai put a few into her mouth and crunched on them loudly. Before she got a chance to swallow she felt a large pain in the right side of her stomach.

"OH my GOD! Rory," Lorelai said loudly throughout the length of her pain.

"Mom?" Rory asked, worried, "Mom, what is it? Is it happening? MOM! TALK TO ME!" she yelled through the phone.

Lorelai let out a large breath and began breathing in fast. "Rory, I think I just had a contraction," Lorelai said in a panicked voice.

"Mom, don't move, I'm gonna call Luke and he'll be right there," Rory said fast.

"Ahuh, okay, yep," Lorelai said, peeling the phone away from her ear and hitting the 'end' button, throwing it onto the floor before placing a hand on either side of her stomach and bracing herself for another contraction – one that didn't come until she and Luke were driving to the hospital.

"The _one_ day I go to work, the _one _day out of all the days since you were due, it had to happen now," Luke complained as he drove carefully to the hospital in Hartford.

"I know hon, but I don't think the baby tried to annoy Daddy on purpose," she said, one hand on her stomach and the other on Luke's arm.

Over the course of half an hour the contractions had gotten relatively closer together. Lorelai had read throughout her pregnancy that the second one goes quicker. She dismissed the fact considering the last time she'd had a baby she was sixteen, and everything sprung back into place.

Lorelai felt another contraction building as she squeezed Luke's arm tight. Luke took it off the steering wheel in fear that he might veer off the road during the pain. He urged Lorelai to take his hand, which she did quickly, relieving Luke's pain immediately, urging a loud sigh from Luke.

III

Rory arrived at the hospital ten minutes after Lorelai was admitted. She raced into the room as fast as she could to find Lorelai still painfully contracting – the actual labour not starting yet.

"Mom!" Rory squealed as she ran to her mother's bed.

"You might wanna leave," Lorelai joked.

"Why?" Rory asked, a panicked look overtaking her face.

"Because you hate pregnancy and birth," Lorelai laughed.

"Not when it's my mother I don't," Rory smiled, causing a smile to erupt in both Lorelai and Luke too.

"Good," Lorelai said, squeezing Rory's hand.

III

Lorelai was through most of the labour, the doctor assuring her that there was only two more pushes and their baby would be in the world. Lorelai smiled as Luke kissed her forehead. Rory was rushed out of the room about twenty minutes earlier and had been kept up to date regularly by a nurse that Lorelai had asked to update Rory all the time.

"Why is it going so fast?" Lorelai asked in a stressed voice.

"It's your second birth," the doctor reminded Lorelai.

"In twenty years," she laughed back.

"There's no explaining it," the doctor said with a smile. "Now Lorelai, one more push, come on,"

Luke held tightly onto Lorelai's hand as she pushed their tiny baby into the world and they were blessed with the piercing scream of their child. The doctor immediately removed the gunk from it's nose and mouth before wrapping it in a blanket. Lorelai held her child close to her chest and looked at Luke who simply smiled and kissed her firmly on the lips.

III

Rory was standing outside of the nursery, staring down at the babies. She noticed a nurse inside and decided to go and see if she could hold her sibling.

"Hey, what're you doing in here?" the nurse asked politely as Rory entered the room.

"Hi, I was just wondering if I was able to hold my Mom's baby," Rory asked nicely.

"Oh, sure…" the nurse trailed off, gesturing for Rory to lead the way.

Rory went over to the crib which her sibling occupied and picked the tiny bundle up. She adjusted the beanie and ran her fingers through the soft curls. She smiled and brought her head close to the baby's face.

"Welcome to the world, Luca," she said in a soft voice, "Where you have a Mommy, a Daddy and a sister that love you more than anything,"

FIN

**_Thanks to everyone :)_**

**_also, can I just ask - I've seen heaps of pictures of Chris and Lorelai in Paris, like on a seat, walking around and shizz, but it's not in the episode - is it on the DVD? thanks muchly._**

**_x_**


End file.
